Super Mario Sunshine Adventure
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Mario and Peach have invited Sonic and Amy along with some other unlikely characters to go on vacation with them to Isle Delfino, but, as soon as their lovely and wonderful vacation starts, trouble occurs. Can Mario and Sonic, along with some unlikely allies, clean this whole mess up or will Isle Delfino be doomed?
1. Welcome to Isle Delfino

**Author's Note: **I really wasn't going to post this any time soon because I wasn't finished with the whole story, but I decided to just go ahead and post it anyway. I've already written 33 chapters out of 58. Almost there. Anyway, characters will mention things in this story that took place in my other story **'Luigi's Mansion Adventure**'. So, if you want to know what they're talking about, I suggest you read that. If not, then that's perfectly okay! Anyway, enjoy this story of mine, readers. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Prologue: Welcome to Isle Delfino**

* * *

Way up high in the beautiful blue ocean that is the endless sky, a pink plane flew towards some kind of destination. The weather was warm and just right and birds were singing from all around. There was some clouds visible in the sky, but not too many to make shadows and everything gloomy. Things were nice and good.

Inside the plane, Mario was sitting on a mushroom colored seat comfortably and Peach was seated right next to him on another one. Sonic the Hedgehog was occupying the seat behind Mario and two babies; Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were sharing a seat while giggling with each other and shaking their rattles. Unfortunately, Sonic had to sit next to them while Amy sat on his other side.

"Huff, I say! Huff, I _say_!" Toadsworth huffed and puffed as he trekked along in front of Mario, going over and taking a seat on Princess Peach's other side. He got comfortable and released a loud breath, shaking his head.

Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth were on vacation and decided to invite Sonic and Amy along and also suggested that they bring Baby Peach and Baby Daisy along too. The two baby princesses would've been crying and complaining and screaming for hours if they weren't allowed to go.

The red plumber brought his attention to a TV in front of him, watching as something began to come on. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was beginning to get interested.

"Ooh! Look at that!" gasped Peach as she put her eyes on the TV.

Suddenly, a dandy picture popped on the screen that read: WELCOME TO ISLE DELFINO.

"Hey! That's where we're going, right?" Sonic piped up suddenly from the back. "There isn't a lot of water there, right? Better not be! This is a _vacation_ and I intend to ENJOY it!" he was complaining already.

Mario rolled his eyes. "There shouldn't be THAT much water there, Sonic."

"Yeah," threw in Peach. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"If you say so." Sonic breathed, folding his arms and then glancing to his left to see that Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were currently playing a game of 'rock, paper, scissors'. He cracked a smile at the two children.

The screen on the TV flashed to a large plaza where Piantas were standing about. The one in the middle was a blue Pianta and was now talking to the audience in front of the TV, "Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino!"

As Mario watched, he thought he caught a glimpse of something dark and unrecognizable running about from behind the Piantas. It was strange, but it was there. Blinking a few times, Mario just brushed it off as seeing things.

"We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!" the blue Pianta continued in a very cheerful and welcoming tone of voice.

The screen then flashed to beautiful locations and the blue Pianta went on with his speech. "Come enjoy a natural wonderland to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park, and succulent seafood!"

When the picture of scrumptious looking seafood appeared on the screen, hearts appeared in Mario's eyes and his mouth watered. Boy, would he enjoy eating all of that! He couldn't wait to get to Isle Delfino! It was going to be awesome!

"Wow, we're all going to have such a great time! Don't you think so, Sonic?" Amy questioned the blue hedgehog beside her, latching onto his arm tightly and giggling happily.

Irked, Sonic jerked his arm out of her grasp and shook his head. "Uh yeah…!" he muttered.

"This and more awaits you on Isle Delfino!" the blue Pianto babbled as the screen moved back to the scene of him and the other Piantas. All at once, they all started doing some kind of strange dance, which Baby Peach and Baby Daisy laughed at. "Come relax and let us refresh your body and spirit…"

As Peach continued to watch with everyone else, that same shadowy being ran and jumped across the screen in the background and Peach's eyes widened and she held in a gasp. Her face morphed into an expression of bafflement and she breathed out, "Mario…!?" the thing looked a _lot_ like him, but that couldn't be!

Turning around in her seat, she looked around at all of her other companions and wondered if they had seen it too. First, she put her eyes on Mario who was just sitting there daydreaming about seafood. Obviously he wasn't paying attention at all to what was happening on the TV.

"That…that shadow…?" Peach said quietly, moving her eyes to Sonic who was too busy trying to get Amy off of him who was attempting to smother him with kisses and hugs. Next, she looked over at Baby Peach and Baby Daisy and they were only giggling and pointing their little fingers at the TV, talking about how the Piantas were funny-looking. "Why was I the only one who saw that?" Peach questioned herself as she moved her head to her left, peering at Toadsworth who was just staring straight ahead as if nothing was happening.

"Toadsworth, did you see…?" the princess noticed that Toadsworth was now daydreaming about things just like the red plumber. Fed up, Peach returned her attention back to the TV and shook her head, releasing a sigh.

A few hours later, Peach's plane made a smooth landing and Sonic was busy staring outside of the window in complete horror, seeing all of the water around. The blue hedgehog began to regret ever agreeing to go on this vacation with Mario and his buddies. Suddenly, out of the blue, the plane came to an abrupt halt, causing everyone to tumble out of their seats. No…_nobody_ was wearing their seatbelts…

Sonic crashed onto the ground next to Mario and Amy landed on top of him. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy bounced out of their seats like bouncy ball and bounded into Toadsworth. Peach gasped and had fallen forward onto the ground on her stomach next to Mario.

"You are _heavy_…!" yawped Sonic as he tried to get the pink hedgehog off of him.

Amy gave him a dangerous look. "What was that?!" she questioned him sharply.

"I-I mean…you're as light as a feather!" Sonic corrected himself, laughing sheepishly. "Now get off me please, I can't breathe properly!"

Amy huffed and removed her body from the blue hedgehog, kindly helping him to his feet afterwards.

"What happened?" Peach asked, lifting her head up quizzically and wonderingly.

A few minutes later and everyone was out of Peach's plane and on the white runway. In front of them, there was an enormous amount of goo-like substance covering the road in front of them, blocking their path. Two Toads were standing in front of it, examining it while Mario and Toadsworth discussed about what happened.

A Toad with a red head turned around to look at everybody else. "What's this icky paint-like goop?" he queried, frowning in disgust.

"It's moving!" caterwauled the other Toad.

Toadsworth jumped at what the two of them said. "Now now, boys! Don't touch that stuff!" he exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly.

Amy walked over to the group while holding Baby Peach's and Baby Daisy's little hands on each side of her. She huffed in annoyance because of what happened, but then her eyes widened at the sight of the icky goo stuff blocking their path.

"What in the world is that?" Amy asked no one in particular, a frown jumping onto her facial features.

"Who knows?" Sonic talked while coming up to stand next to her.

Peach, who had been listening to Mario and Toadsworth's conversation, moved her gaze upwards a little and caught sight of someone that looked a lot like Mario standing on top of some object while staring straight at her. Nervous, Peach turned away and looked at her companions who were still engaged in a deep conversation.

"Um, excuse me, but…" Peach tried to get their attention while looking back at the being that looked like Mario. However, he was not there. "Huh?" the princess was very flummoxed now and she pursed her lips.

"Is everything okay over here, Peach?" Amy asked her friend as she sauntered on over with the two babies. "You look a little bit nervous."

Peach shook her head. "Nothing…I just thought I saw something, that's all."

"Oh…" Amy shrugged and then gestured towards the little ones beside her who were now complaining about how they were hungry. "The little ones are starting to get cranky. I think we should hurry up and do something about this mess and everything, you know?"

"I agree." Peach nodded her head.

"I am most concerned with the well-being of the princess in this dreadful heat," Toadsworth was telling Mario while making erratic hand gestures. "Mario, if you would, cross over to that shore and find some assistance." That was an order.

Mario nodded. "Leave it to me!"

Peach turned to look at Mario, a worried expression dancing across her features. "Mario, be careful! I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry, Peach! Nothing's gonna happen." Mario informed her with an assuring smile. Peach felt a little bit better after hearing that from her hero and nodded her head. After that, Mario turned to look at Sonic who was approaching him slowly.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna have to cross the shore and seek out some assistance," Mario answered, shrugging. "I already know that you're not going to be joining me!"

Sonic folded his arms. "Of course I'm not! Are you crazy? I would NEVER set a foot in that water! I can't even swim!" the speedster remarked, shaking his head.

Mario rolled his eyes. "It's just water!"

"I hate water!" Sonic shot back.

"So you don't use it to wash up or anything?" Mario questioned him, raising an eyebrow high in pure perplexity and everything.

"I _do_! Yeesh!"

"Okay, okay!" Mario threw up his hands. "I guess I'll be doing this alone since you're terrified of water and everything! I sure wish Luigi could've came with us on this vacation!"

Sonic now appeared curious. "Why couldn't he anyway?" he wondered.

"Well, he was still tired and worn out from his adventure during that mansion fiasco when you and I were stuck in that painting," Mario shivered at the memory, recalling King Boo's ugly face as he watched him and Sonic struggle to get out of the painting. "A true nightmare!"

"Oh yeah…_that_…!" Sonic shuddered. "I get it. Tails couldn't come either and neither would anybody else. Well, except for Amy, that is…"

Mario nodded. "So, are you sure you don't want to join me on getting to shore?"

"Nope!" was Sonic's immediate response.

Sighing, Mario turned away from the blue hedgehog and started making his way around the big goop. While the plumber did that, Sonic decided if he could help in any way from where he was. Speeding over back to the Toads, they both looked at them with worried expressions dancing along their facial features.

"Ick, Sonic!" one Toad gagged. "It's all…goopy."

"We came all this way, and now look! Everything's spoiled!" the other Toad complained like a child that couldn't watch his favorite cartoon on a Saturday evening.

Sonic breathed out a sigh, putting his hands on his hips and allowing a frown to jump onto his face. "This isn't good at all. Already there seems to be trouble. I have a feeling something worse is going to happen…" he muttered to himself, green eyes moving back towards the plane where everyone else was standing at. Amy was currently in a conversation with Peach and the two babies were playing tag. Toadsworth was busy fanning himself because he was very hot.

Turning away from the scene, Sonic came face to face with a Pianta woman. She appeared to be choleric and highly frustrated. When she caught Sonic the Hedgehog staring at her, she howled like a vicious dog, "What're you waiting for? Do something!"

"Yikes…yes, ma'am!" the blue hero sped away from the Pianta and went on ahead to see if Mario was through with what he had been told to do. Not seeing him yet, Sonic came to a halt in front of a blue Pianta who was playing some kind of instrument. "Hello…"

"Welcome to Isle Delfino!" the Pianta greeted him kindly, chortling.

Sonic gave him a wave. "Thanks for the welcome!"

"Step right up and get yourself a free tourist map!" the Pianta revealed.

"Really? Sweet!" Sonic held out his gloved hands, ready for the map.

The Pianta ceased playing his instrument and pulled out a rolled up map. He dropped it onto the hedgehog's hands and grinned a wide grin. "There you go! To view the map, just press Z Button!"

"Z-what?" Sonic was flummoxed.

Seeming not to hear him at all, the blue Pianta went back to playing his instrument, chortling to himself about something. Sonic didn't see what was so funny, but he opened the map he was given and looked at it, seeing that he and his friends were currently on the Delfino Airstrip.

"Surrounded by WATER…" Sonic reminded himself, putting the map away into his invisible pocket.

**[Mario]**

Huffing and constantly pouring with perspiration underneath the dreadful and unforgiving harsh heat, Mario trekked over to some large crates and passed by some Piantas that all glowered at him darkly for some odd reason. Mario had no idea why he was receiving such negative looks, but he shrugged and brushed it off as nothing. They probably have never seen his kind before. Well, that's what _he_ thought anyway.

Going over to a Pianta to ask for some assistance or something, Mario caught a glimpse of a sign taped to a small building next to him. Getting a better look at the sign, Mario's eyes widened. It was a poorly drawn picture that looked exactly like…_him_! Plus, underneath the picture of him, the word 'WANTED' was displayed dangerously.

"What in the _world_-"

"Huh? Have we met somewhere before?" a bronze colored Pianta decided to cut him off, staring at him suspiciously as if he knew Mario or something.

Mario jumped a little in surprise and peered at the Pianta, completely removing his attention from the poster. "Uh…no?" he answered the Pianta's query.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere…and recently, too." the Pianta appeared to be very skeptical and highly wary of the plumber, which confused Mario to no end.

Leaving the Pianta to himself, Mario hurried over to a yellow male Pianta that was just continuously jumping up and down in the air and having a tremendous fit. "Excuse me, sir," Mario began hesitantly. "Could you help me and my friends out?"

The Pianta gave him an outraged look. "Help?" he blared. "Help you? Are you crazy? We're the ones who need help!" he boomed crazily.

Mario shrank back in surprise and mild fear, wondering what had gotten into this guy!

"Take that water pump and clean the airstrip, you…you!" the Pianta looked like he was about to explode with pure and outrageous fury.

The red plumber left before the yellow Pianta even got the chance to finish that sentence. Mario found the water pump the delusional Pianta was talking about and almost flinched in shock when the water pump device thing slowly sprang to life and started talking!

"Power-up complete," it talked, staring up at Mario's face. "Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science, Incorporated."

"Gadd? Why does that name sound so familiar?" yawped Mario.

"Yo, Mario!"

Hearing Sonic's voice, Mario spun around and almost got knocked over by the fast hedgehog. Sonic stopped abruptly and flashed Mario a grin.

"Find any help?" he asked.

"Nope!" yipped Mario. "But I found this thing…and it _talks_! Mama mia!"

Sonic brought his gaze to the machine that was still staring directly at Mario. "What in the world is that thing? I can't even describe it…"

Mario shrugged.

"Preparing to register customer information," the thingamajig went on. "Scanning and classifying subject data…subject identified as Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete."

"Is this some kind of new version of a computer or something?" questioned Sonic as he rested an elbow on Mario's shoulder and leaned against it, still eyeing the machine on the ground.

"_Huh? _I don't think so, Sonic," Mario gave him a look. "I don't see a monitor anywhere, nor a screen…"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I am FLUDD—a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device." The device introduced itself, nozzle moving with every word it spat out.

"I'm just gonna stick with FLUDD." Sonic decided.

Mario nodded and gave FLUDD a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

"I hope to be of assistance." FLUDD commented.

Without any more words, the plumber picked up FLUDD and strapped it onto himself, smiling a little. It was pretty comfortable on his back and everything. Mario imagined what kinds of things he could be doing with FLUDD.

"Proceeding with user instruction." FLUDD talked from Mario's back.

Afterwards, FLUDD showed Mario how to use it and stuff. Sonic watched the whole thing in mild interest, wondering how their vacation turned out this way. When Mario was through learning how to use FLUDD, Mario strolled on back over to the blue hedgehog.

"So, everything's good?" Sonic wanted to know, curiosity painting his voice.

"Everything's good!" Mario echoed.

"Try washing off that "M" to test your skills." FLUDD talked suddenly.

Mario looked over his shoulder at the device and then allowed his eyes to roam elsewhere, finding the back painted "M" sprawled across a blue object. He turned towards it and then sprayed the "M" with water, cleaning off the object completely. Plus, a coin popped right out and Mario took it while grinning. The plumber washed off another "M" on another identical object and received another coin for it.

"This thing comes in handy!" commented Mario.

"Sure does!" said Sonic. "But it's water, so…"

Mario rolled his eyes at that, but then thought of something. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "Hey! I can clean the airstrip with this thing!" he announced in pure glee. "Instead of finding help, I'll fix this whole thing myself!"

"Is there any way that I can help?" asked Sonic, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"You don't like water, so…" Mario trailed as he dashed over to the goop that was blocking the runway. He pulled the trigger of FLUDD and used FLUDD to clean off the giant Graffiti of an "M". Just looking at it reminded him of the wanted poster on that building with a picture that looked just like HIM.

Sonic suddenly dashed over in less than a second and pointed to a Pianta's head sticking out of the Graffiti. "Mario! There's someone in there…" he yawped.

"Oh?!" Mario hurried over and sprayed the spot with water, watching as a Pianta pulled himself out of the goop. Now he was all covered with Graffiti and everything. However, Mario fixed that by giving him a bath by using FLUDD and everything.

"Brrrrthp! Bleeah! Whoa! I really thought I was a goner!" the Pianta exclaimed, bursting with pure joy. He gave Mario a wide smile, grateful. However, when he really got a good look at Mario, his expression twisted up into a look of heinous rage and he pointed a large hand at him. "Hey…Hang on! It's you! This whole mess is your fault!"

Mario and Sonic were both shocked at this Pianta's absurd accusation of Mario. They were also pretty much perplexed and entirely having no clue as to what was going on. "What are you talkin' about?" Sonic wondered. "Mario had nothing to do with this! We just got here, for crying out loud!"

"It's true!" added Mario.

"There's a difference between right and wrong, you know…" the Pianta was hearing none of it and he stuck up his large nose in the air and sauntered away, muttering something nasty about Mario underneath his breath.

Sonic glanced at Mario. "What's up with that?"

"Who knows? Anyway, I'm starting to have a really bad feeling about all of this," Mario informed the blue hedgehog. "Ever since we got here, I've been receiving nasty looks. Plus, I saw a wanted poster with my face on it!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true!" Mario retorted, nodding his head. "It's all so very and cruelly true. Still, it didn't look EXACTLY like me, but it was still me, you know."

"You're being framed for something you didn't do!" Sonic snapped his fingers, nodding. "That's gotta be it!"

Mario shrugged and started cleaning the rest of the mess up on the runway, sighing. He aimed his water-spraying thing at the large blob in the middle of the caricature, watching as the water was doing absolutely nothing to get rid of it.

"Stubborn thing, isn't it?" threw in Sonic from where he stood, watching Mario do his thing.

Mario was about to answer, but a large Polluted Piranha Plant exposed itself by bursting out of the large blob in the center of the Goop. It released a hideous roar, shocking everyone who was around in that area. Piantas fled for their lives and the two Toads that had been standing close sprinted off immediately. Peach and Amy gasped, the babies were highly curious, and Toadsworth was incredibly disgusted.

"What is THAT?!" cried Amy.

"I-I don't know!" Peach replied, frantic.

"Mario, that is a Polluted Piranha Plant. You must fire water into its mouth whenever it opens it. That is the key to defeating this monster." FLUDD's voice came suddenly.

Deciding to listen to FLUDD's advice, the plumber did as what he was told to do. He sprayed the Polluted Piranha Plant in the mouth whenever it opened it. It shrieked and wriggled about when this happened.

"Get that thing, Mario!" Sonic hollered, wishing he could do something to help. "Man…I feel useless right about now. Oh well…" he sighed.

Mario continued on with the same thing until the Polluted Piranha Plant was defeated. It sunk back into the ground while screeching loudly. As the giant enemy faded into nothingness, the runway returned back to normal and a strange, shiny star thingamajig appeared in front of Mario and Sonic.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

Mario didn't answer and reached out, grabbing the star thing that he didn't know the name of.

"A sparkly! It came out of the yucky!" Red Toad exclaimed from where he was, cheerful and beatific.

"Oooh! A shiny-shiny from the icky goop!" Yellow Toad cheered, awed.

"That bright object…it's not a star. What could it be?" Toadsworth questioned in a very contemplative manner, frowning.

Peach was gazing at the shiny thing in complete wonder, eyebrows raised. "It's so bright…I wonder what that thing is?" she whispered to herself.

"So bright!" Amy pitched in, staring.

"We want the glowy brighty thing!" Baby Peach and Baby Daisy squealed simultaneously, trying to reach out towards the shiny object with their little hands. Blue Toad kept them back, telling them no and that it could be dangerous. The little girls screamed and cried afterwards.

"Ah! A Shine Sprite!" the Pianta from before boomed, staring at the thing in Mario's hands.

"A Shine Sprite, huh?" Sonic talked, reaching over with his gloved hand and touching the thing in Mario's hands. Immediately, once he did, he felt warmth spread throughout his hands and travel up his arms. Feeling a little lightheaded, the blue hedgehog stumbled back, feeling weird.

Mario gave him a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"Yeah…I just…I don't know…" Sonic still felt weird and he frowned, wobbly and all.

Trusting Sonic's words, Mario put the Shine Sprite away, wondering what it was exactly. That's when Peach, Toadsworth, Amy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and all the Toads walked over with smiles on their faces.

"Good work, Mario!" Peach praised, hands clasped.

"Yeah! You cleaned all that icky mess up!" put in Amy, grinning widely.

Toadsworth was busy examining the machine on Mario's back, intrigued and interested. "Mm, quite an unusual device…" he observed. "Is it some sort of pump?"

"I am FLUDD. Glad to meet you." FLUDD spoke, bouncing a little on Mario's back with the nozzle moving about with each word it said.

"FLUDD?" Amy stepped over, poking the device on Mario's back. "What exactly does FLUDD do and where'd you find this thing anyway, Mario?"

Mario sighed. "It's a long story…"

Amy was about to protest to that, but she noticed Sonic standing alone while looking unsteady. His eyes were downcast and he appeared to be experiencing some kind of pain, which worried the pink hedgehog. Rushing over, Amy grabbed Sonic in a very tight hug. "Oh! Sonic, you don't look so good! Do you have a fever or something?!"

The blue hedgehog tried to breathe properly, but Amy had a very strong and tight grip on him. "I'm…fine…!" he wheezed, trying to push the girl off of him.

Amy squeezed him even tighter. "I sure hope so, my sweet Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, but still felt weird.

"I want FLUDD…" Baby Peach babbled, trying to reach up towards FLUDD that was on Mario's back. "Baby Peach want FLUDD now…"

"Baby Daisy want FLUDD too! Wah!" Baby Daisy blubbered, trying to shove Baby Peach out of the way to get the device on the plumber's back.

Mario quickly moved away and was about to tell them that wasn't such a good idea, but then Toadsworth suddenly pointed at two oncoming figures bounding towards them from the distance. They were two Piantas and they looked very aggressive and stoic.

"Hey, someone's coming!" Blue Toad shouted out to get everyone's attention.

Everyone brought their attention to the two Piantas stampeding towards them like angry bulls…

**[Later…]**

"…I can't believe they _arrested_ Mario!" complained Sonic in disbelief as they were now in the Delfino Courtroom. He brought a gloved hand up to his head and massaged it, feeling a headache coming. The poor hedgehog still felt very weird after touching that Shine Sprite.

"I know right?! This is so wrong!" Amy chattered, arms folded across her chest.

"Why is this happening…?" moaned Peach while shaking her head. Why was their vacation being ruined by some kind of absurd accusation against Mario?!

Toadsworth sat next to Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, shaking his head repeatedly. "This is outrageous, I say! Simply outrageous!" he claimed.

Suddenly, the Pianta Judge hollered out, "Court is now in session!"

Everyone got quiet.

A blue Pianta Attorney began talking from the sidelines, his face adorning small glasses and he had one massive hand behind back, "As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance."

"This is a load of barnacles…" muttered Sonic, glowering at the attorney. His eyes looked over to see Mario standing next to the judge, a solemn expression dancing across his features. This was probably the first time the poor plumber ever got arrested! "I remember when _I_ was arrested…" the blue hedgehog whispered to himself, recalling the Sonic Adventure 2 events.

"The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life," the Pianta Attorney rambled on. "Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on? Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness."

Amy mumbled, "Quite the storyteller, isn't he?"

"Tell me about it…" Peach mumbled back.

"Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate," the blue Pianta Attorney babbled on and on. "The reason? It's quite obvious," his eyes moved towards Mario angrily. "This horrible graffiti is to blame!"

After a moment, the Pianta Attorney pulled out the poster that Mario had seen back on the airstrip, showing it to all of the audience that were currently attending court. "Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions," he boomed as if he were revealing some kind of horrible secret. "The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than Mario!"

Mario's friends went into an outrage.

"I OBJECT!"

"Objection!"

"That's crazy! Mario has NEVER even been to Isle Delfino before!"

"This is an outrage!"

"Waaaaaah!"

The Pianta Judge would hear none of it. "Overruled," she growled out. "I judge the defendant guilty as charged! I hereby order the defendant to clean this entire island."

Mario whipped his head around to look at the Pianta Judge, completely horrified by this information. "_What_?!"

"You can't expect him to clean this entire island all by himself!" Sonic defended Mario, jumping to his feet, but feeling dizzy after doing so. "It wasn't even his fault!"

"Yeah!" his friends backed him up.

The Pianta Judge ignored the blue hedgehog and his party. "Until Isle Delfino is completely free of his vile handiwork, Mario shall not be allowed to leave!" then the Pianta Judge slammed his mallet repeatedly into the table before her. "Court adjourned."

And that was it.

Poor Mario found himself sitting in a cell all alone in the coldness. The only company he had was FLUDD, but FLUDD wasn't really saying much at the moment. Mario couldn't believe this was happening to him. All he wanted was to enjoy himself on a vacation with his friends, but it looked like he wouldn't be able to do that. He'd be spending his whole vacation cleaning up the ENTIRE island alone!

It SUCKED!

"This appears to be quite a predicament, Mario," FLUDD started talking all of a sudden to the plumber. "Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution. But the pollution itself is not the main problem."

Mario sighed forlornly. "What _is_ the main problem then, FLUDD?"

"Mario, you witnessed this object at the Airstrip, correct?" FLUDD pulled up an image of a Shine Sprite…somehow.

"Yeah…" Mario breathed.

"It is a Shine Sprite," FLUDD revealed. "Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino. They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate. But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled. There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable."

Mario listened to every word that came out of FLUDD's nozzle, frowning at the information. That sounded really terrible. Who would do such a thing? Certainly NOT _him_!

"The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier," FLUDD explained. "The perpetrator is likely at work even as we speak. And you, Mario, are being treated as a criminal."

"Don't remind me…"

"Tomorrow, we must do our best to resolve this situation." FLUDD concluded.

**[The next day…]**

"Go straight that way. You can't miss the mess, pal!" one of the Pianta officers growled out threateningly. "Your first job is to get rid of all that ugliness. And remember, we'll be watching you, pal. We'll know if you start slacking off."

Mario understood and then turned away, rushing off elsewhere along the Delfino Plaza. Immediately he ran into Yellow Toad who was hobbling up and down while grasping at his cheeks, a worried expression slapping his face.

"Waah! You're safe! What a relief! This vacation is crazy!" claimed Yellow Toad.

"Tell me about it!" Mario totally agreed with him.

"The princess and everyone else is waiting for you just up ahead," the Toad informed the red plumber.

Suddenly, a shout was heard from behind them and it was one of the Pianta Officers, "Get going! Clean up Bianco Square, and make it snappy! I swear! Graffiti artists just make me so MAD!"

Mario was appalled. "It wasn't even me who-"

"Get started by cleaning up Bianco Square!" the other officer cut him off rudely. "Honestly! How could anyone do so much graffiti so quickly?"

Muttering nasty things about Piantas under his breath, Mario turned away from the officers and waved goodbye at Yellow Toad, heading towards Bianco Square…wherever that was. On the way to his destination, he could see Piantas selling some kind of fruits. Mario had accidentally kicked one that had spikes on it and it went flying!

"This fruit is just like a soccer ball!" FLUDD chattered from Mario's back.

"A dangerous one!" yipped Mario while rubbing his arm where the spiky fruit had grazed him. "It almost killed me!"

If FLUDD had eyes, it would have rolled them right about now. Just saying.

Coming across Red Toad, Mario stopped by to say hi, seeing Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, and Amy up ahead, obviously waiting for his return. However and unfortunately, he didn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Everyone on this isle loves to do the "box-breaker"!" Red Toad belted out once Mario stopped in front of him. "Just jump up and press the L Button above a box! Ka-SMASH! Why don't you give it a try?"

Mario gave him a flummoxed expression. That sounded a lot like Ground Pounding, but he didn't voice his thoughts and decided to Ground Pound the large box beside them just to satisfy the Toad. After doing it, Red Toad clapped and laughed.

When that was all over with, the plumber made his way over to his friends, looking directly at Toadsworth and immediately wondering where Sonic was at. "Hey, guys." Mario greeted them upon returning.

"Mario!" Amy smiled.

"Hamtaro!" Baby Peach and Baby Daisy giggled simultaneously, grasping at Mario's legs.

Mario sweat-dropped at their words.

"Well, I'm pleased to see you're safe!" said Toadsworth through a sigh of relief. "I must tell you…We were walking around town earlier, and…it seems the area near the Shine Gate is still quite bright. Perhaps you should check it out, Master Mario."

"I will." Mario commented, nodding shortly.

Suddenly, Peach walked over to the plumber and pulled him into a short hug, releasing him quickly afterwards while gripping her pink umbrella. Peach had her hair tied into a ponytail today. "Oh, Mario! You're okay after all! I just knew you would be!" she exclaimed joyously.

"Yeah," talked Mario, giving Peach a small smile. "Where's Sonic, by the way?"

Amy decided to answer that question and she pointed a finger in the direction of Bianco Square. "He's over there checking out all of the disgusting Goop! Some people are even trapped beneath that icky stuff! Yuck!" the pink hedgehog shuddered, shaking her head.

Looking over in that direction, Mario could see the blue hedgehog standing near the Goop and trying to find a way on how to help the individuals stuck inside of the nasty stuff. It was then that plumber began to ruminate on who was behind all of this. Obviously it was someone that looked like him!

"It tewwible!" Baby Daisy blubbered, using one of her tiny hands to tug on Mario's pant leg. Mario started to wonder why they even brought the babies with them in the first place!

"And why is the sky so dark, huh? It's not sun-drenched!" complained Peach, remembering the advertisement they had witnessed back on her plane. "This is hardly my idea of a relaxing vacation, Mario. I want to go home right now!"

Amy gasped. "Peach! Don't say that!"

"Well, it's true," huffed Peach.

Mario knew very well that they all couldn't go home yet, not until he finished cleaning the ENTIRE ISLAND BY HIMSELF. Plus, after the information FLUDD had given him about the Shine Sprites and everything, he definitely couldn't leave now! He'd have to save the day yet again…

"Uh…there's more to everything, but I don't have time to explain." Mario breathed, dreading the vacation now. He had to agree with Peach, it wasn't a vacation at all anymore, but disaster and trouble.

"Oh, you have to clean the whole island, huh?" Amy questioned the red plumber, frowning. "That's so awful! I wish there was something I could do to help."

"This is a nightmare," whined Peach, twirling her pink umbrella about.

"I know," Mario mumbled. "Well, I better go get started by cleaning up that mess over there in Bianco Square. I'll see you guys later," he turned around and started walking over to Sonic who was now staring at a Pianta's head sticking out of the Goop.

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic greeted the overalls-wearing man. "I see you got out! How're you feeling?"

As Mario halted in front of the blue hedgehog, he noticed that Sonic seemed stressed like he didn't get enough sleep. "I feel okay, despite the fact that I've been framed for something I didn't do and the fact that I have to clean up the ENTIRE island…" he tried not to be sarcastic. "Anyway, how are _you_ feeling? You don't look so good."

"I don't know…" Sonic replied truthfully, scratching his cheek. "Ever since I touched that Shine Sprite thingamajig you got back at the airstrip I've been feeling weird."

"Why?" Mario wondered.

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno."

Mario pursed his lips and ruminated on that for a little bit before shrugging and pushing out a sigh through his mouth. He looked down at the trapped Pianta beneath the Goop and used FLUDD to spray him with water. Soon enough the Pianta male jumped up out of the Goop while being covered in a lot of it.

A disgusted expression made its way onto the Pianta's face and he tried to get the icky goo off of himself. Mario helped him out by using FLUDD once more to clean him up with water. After a moment, he was sparkly clean!

"Whew! You saved me! Thanks a bundle!" the Pianta hollered in glee, jumping up and down in gladness.

"No problem!" Mario chirped like a bird on a beautiful morning.

"FLUDD really comes in handy, don't you FLUDD?" Sonic gushed, poking the machine on Mario's back.

"Your compliment is greatly appreciated, Sonic the Hedgehog." FLUDD spoke like the robotic thing it was.

Sonic chortled before turning away and staring at the huge glop in the center of all of the mess. Then, all of a sudden, these jellyfish thingies started emerging out from the Goop, jumping up into the air and landing on poor Sonic!

"AH! WHAT THE HECK?!" Sonic hollered, running around in circles. "GET IT OFF! Ew!" he was now covered in the goop that was decorating Bianco Square. He flailed his arms about, resisting the urge to cry out once more.

"Calm down!" Mario yelled, quickly using FLUDD to spray the hedgehog with water.

"YOW! WATER! NOOOOOOO! I DESPISE WATER! STOOOOPPP!"

"Geez, this is what I get for cleaning you up!"

"You KNOW I HATE water!"

"Yeah, but you have to be CLEAN!"

"What-evs, Mario!" Sonic waved a hand at him in dismissive manner, vigorously shaking out his blue fur, water droplets splashing onto the ground. "What were those things anyway? They just jumped me out of nowhere!"

Mario shook his head. "I don't know!"

"Better hurry up and clean up this mess!" retorted Sonic, still trying to get the water out of his fur.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Mario. He grasped the triggers of FLUDD and aimed FLUDD at the huge mound of goop in the center of it all, pulling down on the triggers and spraying the mound with water.

Sonic watched the plumber do so, feeling envious that he couldn't do anything to help out. Suddenly, Sonic noticed something odd. The water droplets that had fallen out of his fur were now on the ground before him, forming a large puddle that was a perfect sphere. Frowning, Sonic got a closer look and saw his reflection in it. For some unfathomable reason, he felt some kind of connection with it, like he could actually _control_ it…

"Freaky…" whispered Sonic, lifting a hand and watching as the puddle of water rose up into the air. It was extremely odd and just illogical, but the hedgehog was actually moving the water! Instantly he had a feeling that all of this had something to do with the Shine Sprite he had touched.

While Sonic was experimenting with his new water abilities, Mario had no clue and was too busy defeating the Polluted Piranha Plant. When that was through, all of the goop dispersed, leaving everyone and everything squeaky clean! Plus, something began to emerge out from underneath the ground…


	2. Road to the Big Windmill

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter (if anybody's reading). :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 1: Road to the Big Windmill**

* * *

The Grand Pianta Statue emerged out from underneath the ground of where the whole mess of goop used to be. The archaic statue was unique and brilliant as it rose up gloriously, towering over all who gazed upon its brilliance. However, there was something off about the statue, something that _wasn't_ supposed to be there!

"Princess, look! On the statue's head!" Toadsworth squawked suddenly from beside Princess Peach and Amy while the Toads played with Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. Toadsworth sounded frantic and panicked, like he knew something horrible was about to occur.

Peach, who had been watching the whole ordeal, moved her eyes up to the top of the Grand Pianta Statue, seeing a figure on top of there. "…what?" When she got a closer look, she recognized the shadowy figure she had seen on the advertisement and when they landed on the airstrip. The strange shadowy being looked just like her Mario! Peach's eyes widened and she breathed out, "…Mario?"

"What in the world? That can't be Mario up there, but…but it looks just like him!" yawped Amy as she stared as well, her eyes enlarging. She just couldn't fathom what was happening right now!

"Dat not Hamtaro!" Baby Peach pointed out, folding her little arms as she turned away from the Toads to witness what was currently taking place. Baby Daisy was right beside her, mimicking her actions.

"Yah! Dat not be Hamtaro!" babbled Baby Daisy.

Sonic, who was closest to Mario, was also staring up at the figure, Shadow Mario, on top of the glorious statue of a Pianta and everything. His focus was broken by this scene and the water he had been making float in the air, splashed back into the ground, wetting his shoes.

"That's so a fake…" the blue hedgehog murmured, completely forgetting about his newfound abilities. "Mario, are you seeing this right now? This could be the guy that's framing you!"

Mario nodded, glowering up at the fake. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, without warning, Shadow Mario leapt off of the statue and landed onto the ground easily while gripping a large paintbrush (Magic Paintbrush!). Next, with amazing speed, Shadow Mario sprinted towards Princess Peach and the others silently. Everyone pretty much watched him get to Peach and snag her, putting her up over his shoulder and using his Magic Paintbrush to paint a large "M" on the ground with goop.

"Hey!" snapped Amy, pulling out her hammer and lunging at Shadow Mario. "Let her go!"

Shadow Mario turned to look at her and swiped his Magic Paintbrush across the pink hedgehog's face, causing her to squeal and release her hammer. She howled in a very repulsive manner, truly disgusted. Grinning sinisterly, Shadow Mario also grabbed Amy just because he could and threw her over the same shoulder as Peach so he was now holding both of them! Yes, Shadow Mario was pretty strong, alright! Sheesh! Then, Shadow Mario took off running really fast, leaving everyone behind.

"Mario!" wailed Peach, scared.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy, desperately struggling to get out of Shadow Mario's grasp.

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm coming!" then, with his supersonic speed, the blue speedster took off at an alarming rate while almost creating a sonic boom. Mario was right behind him, quickly getting rid of all of the goop left behind by Shadow Mario. As he did so, Mario mentally wished he could run as fast as Sonic. By the time the plumber reached the hedgehog, Sonic had gotten Shadow Mario to release the girls and Mario was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

Shadow Mario was on the ground while throwing a horrible tantrum like an immature child that couldn't watch his favorite cartoon on a beautiful Saturday morning. "Ow ow ow OW!" whined Shadow Mario. "Not fair! Completely unfair! You shouldn't be allowed to use water like that! You're a _freaking_ deformed rat for crying out loud!"

"What did you just call me?!" Sonic was highly offended by Shadow Mario's words and he put his hands on his hips, sending him an aggravated expression. "I'm a HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow Mario released a growl and jumped to his feet, flipping over everyone and then landing on his feet, running back towards Bianco Square. Yep, he was quite the acrobatic. Leaving Amy and Peach behind to get over what just happened, Sonic and Mario both went after Shadow Mario.

"He is heading for the square! Go get him!" FLUDD talked from Mario's back.

"That's what we're doing, FLUDD!" Mario yelled as he sprayed Shadow Mario with water as he chased him. The water seemed to bring the fake some pain.

When the duo reached Bianco Square, Shadow Mario was at the Grand Pianta Statue and was using his Magic Paintbrush to paint a large colorful "M" on the front of it. Afterwards, Shadow Mario materialized into particles before venturing inside the graffiti! Mario and Sonic both thought that that was strange and totally bizarre!

"He escaped through the graffiti!" FLUDD stated the obvious, urgent. "Mario! Try spraying it with water!"

Mario did just that, using FLUDD to spray the graffiti with water and watching as it lit up and began to glow. Right when that happened, Mario and Sonic began to feel weird and they yelled out in fright when their bodies transfigured into miniature particles. Then, without warning, they were thrust into the graffiti, disappearing from sight.

The plumber and hedgehog both reappeared in some kind of tropical place called Bianco Hills! There were towering trees on either side of them, lush green grass, giant windmills up ahead, and a white path that they could follow. Mario stumbled forward a bit, feeling a little dizzy from the unusual transportation. Luckily, Sonic was there to catch his arm and keep him steady.

"You okay, pal?" asked Sonic.

Mario nodded. "Just fine!"

"Anyway, where the heck are we?" Sonic wanted to know, looking around. "And where'd that fake go?"

"We are currently in Bianco Hills," FLUDD explained to the two males.

"Oh," said Sonic.

Mario suddenly remembered something and turned to look at his blue companion. "Sonic, there's something I want to ask you about."

"And what's that?" the blue hedgehog questioned, stretching out his legs and getting ready for a good run.

"When we caught that shadowy image of myself back in Delfino Plaza, why did he mention something about you using water? What kind of water did you use? Last I checked, you were terrified of water!" Mario blared, throwing up his hands while wearing a flabbergasted look.

Sonic snapped his fingers and grinned. "Oh yeah! I have these new freaky abilities! I can control water and use it however way I want! You want to see? Of course you want to see! It's purely awesome!" the blue hedgehog dashed forward and was about to search around for some water, but a blue Pianta started talking from next to a tree.

"Huh? You're back again, are you?" the blue Pianta asked Mario, almost snarling.

"Again?" Mario was totally baffled.

"You seemed like you were in such a hurry last time I saw you," the Pianta finished and started strolling about, muttering under his breath about devious creatures.

"Devious? You?" guffawed Sonic.

Mario twitched. "I know right?"

_Anyway_, Sonic and Mario followed the path and ventured onwards. However, they slowed down their pace to see a pink Pianta staring at them with confusion crawling around her facial features.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Didn't you just come running through here with a big paintbrush?"

"That _wasn't_ me!" Mario protested, flailing his arms about wildly.

She didn't seem to hear him. "And now you've got that heavy device on your back…Strange…"

"Come on, Mario. She's not listening to you," Sonic told the plumber as he dashed forward, not running too fast. He wanted Mario to be able to keep up with him.

Mario could see water spiraling downwards along the path. He grinned and decided to try something. He leapt forward and then landed on his belly, sliding down the miniature hill and then flipped upwards, landing on a rope and easily keeping his balance. Now he was like and acrobatic!

Sonic avoided stepping on the water and jumped up onto the grass instead, almost hissing at the sight of it. A Pianta beside him was bouncing up and down in joy, as if he were having some kind of fun or something. It kind of looked like he was dancing to Sonic, though…

"You want to try climbing on the ropes?" questioned the Pianta. "It's easy! Never fear! Just get up there and bounce around. You'll be fine."

"I highly doubt that…" Sonic murmured.

"Sonic!" Mario called from on top of the rope. "Show me what you can do with the water! You haven't showed me yet!"

Nodding his head, Sonic turned towards the water that was just continuously spilling down the path. He lifted a hand and willed the water to move. Surprisingly, the water lifted up into the air, towering over Mario who watched in awe. However, Mario let out a wail and shriek of shock when the water came splashing down upon him.

"Oops…!" Sonic chortled.

Mario glared at the blue hedgehog and then used FLUDD to spray him in the face with water. Sonic was caught off guard and he flailed his arms about, sputtering. Mario laughed at that before doing a flip on the rope, jumping up onto a structure. He spun around and did another flip, landing on top of a windowsill of some sort where he found a Blue Coin! He found out that if he collected ten of them, then he'd be able to take them to the boathouse in Delfino Plaza!

"That was so uncool, Mario!" hollered Sonic who was now standing behind him.

Mario almost had a heart attack by his sudden appearance and he placed a hand on his chest, breathing out heavily. "You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry, Charlie!" Sonic sarcastically said, still miffed about being sprayed in the face with water.

"My name's not Charlie! Did you forget my name already?!"

"Nope! I just felt like calling you Charlie, Charlie!"

Mario rolled his eyes and huffed, jumping off of the windowsill thingamajig and splashing down into a still river of clear water. He swam towards another Blue Coin at the far end of the river and ducked under water, snagging the Blue Coin and putting it into his pocket. When he resurfaced, Sonic was standing on the grass above, staring down at the plumber and shuddering at the sight of water.

"How can you swim in that?" Sonic asked as Mario transformed FLUDD so he could hover up and out of the river with the water that blasted out of FLUDD.

"It's just water!" caterwauled Mario as he started running past the windmills, hurrying over to a wall that had an "M" sprawled across it, obviously done by the Shadow Mario. "Let's take care of this!" Mario used FLUDD once again to get rid of the "M" on the wall.

A Blue Coin popped out, but Sonic jumped up and snatched it out of the air, examining it thoughtfully. "What is this thing? This doesn't look like the regular coins I always see lying around in your world!"

"That's a Blue Coin," Mario took it away from the hedgehog and pocketed it. "I think we get something special if we collect ten of them and take them to the boathouse on Delfino Plaza."

"Awesome," Sonic grinned.

"That's a nice little squirt-tank you got there, sonny!" an old lime green Pianta yawped while sauntering on over to them, wearing a jolly smile. "Why don't you water the flowers a bit? They sure need it."

"Sure thing, old man! I got this!" Sonic boasted and used some water from nearby, watching it float over towards him. Waving his hands towards the closed flowers on the ground, the water in the air dropped down upon them. The flowers sang happily as they blossomed, spitting out Coins. Sonic snagged all of those and put them away, laughing.

While Sonic was busy doing that, Mario hurried over to a large, wooden waterwheel. He jumped onto it and it brought him upwards and onto a structure. Landing on the structure, Mario found another "M" painted on it. He sprayed it with FLUDD and a Blue Coin came out of it, which he took with delight. Soon, Sonic joined him on top of the structure, whistling at the sight that came to him.

"Would you look at that? That's a huge mess that we have to clean up!" Sonic commented, putting a hand over his eyes to block out the harsh sun above as he observed all of the goop covering the beautiful place.

"We?" Mario gave him a flummoxed look.

Sonic turned to look at him. "Yes. _We_."

"I thought-"

"We're in this together, pal," the blue hedgehog cut him off, giving the plumber a thumbs up.

Mario smiled genuinely and then nodded, grateful for the hedgehog's help. Then, as one, the duo leapt off of the structure and landed onto the ground without receiving any damage. It wasn't even that far, really.

**[Back with the others…]**

"I can't believe Sonic rescues me and then runs off!" complained Amy as she, Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth along with all the other Toads sat around in a restaurant and devoured lunch. "The nerve of him! The nerve!" she threw up her hands dramatically.

"Calm down, Amy," Peach sighed, delicately placing a slice of pineapple into her mouth and chewing on it slowly. "He and Sonic both had to go after that…that fake Mario who tried to kidnap us."

Toadsworth spoke, "That was horrible, I must say! I am glad you both are safe! Who knows where that fiend was taking you both! Huff, I say!"

"What did that creep want with us anyway?" wondered Amy, frowning in contempt.

"It tewwible!" Baby Daisy blubbered, shoving banana pieces into her mouth while using her little hands. Baby Peach was doing the same from beside her.

Peach let out a sigh, feeling quite disappointed that her vacation did not turn out the way she wanted it to be. "I don't know what he wanted with us, Amy, but I'm sure it wasn't good," she talked, resisting the urge to sigh again. That would just make it all the more obvious to everyone there that she was solemn and sad inside. The peachy princess felt so bad for Mario that he had gotten framed for something he didn't do, arrested, and then ordered to clean the ENTIRE island by himself. At least Sonic was there to help him out.

"I thought this was going to be an awesome vacation!" Amy yapped, picking at her lunch which consisted of various types of seafood. "Gosh! I wanted to walk on the beach with Sonic, watch the sunset with Sonic, dine with Sonic, and go swimming with Sonic!"

"You want to do _everything_ with Sonic…"

"Exactly!"

Toadsworth sighed at the two females as they dove into a conversation about how Sonic wouldn't want to do any of those things with Amy in the first place. The old Toad grabbed a fork and stabbed a barbequed Blooper on his plate, tearing off a piece and then putting it into his mouth.

_I sure hope Master Mario and Sonic are alright._ Toadsworth thought to himself as he chewed on his Blooper.

**[Back with Sonic and Mario…]**

After Mario and Sonic found and obtained six more Blue Coins, they began to take care of all of the goop that was sprawled out all over the grass and whatnot in the area that they had been observing before.

"Look out for that large gunk ball coming at you, Mario!" called out Sonic as he used some of the nearby water to clear out a path for him. Suddenly, a jelly monster jumped onto him and covered him in the disgusting goop, which made Sonic grimace in a repulsed manner.

Mario leapt out of the way and refilled FLUDD with the nearby water. He then began to spray all of the goop on the ground with it. But, no matter how much goop he cleaned up, those large goopy balls would come rolling down the hill and create a trail of more goop! The plumber tilted his head slightly and saw a Blue Coin floating at the bottom of the clear river beside them. "Sonic, go see where those large goopy balls are coming from! I'll be back!"

Before Sonic could question on where he was going, the red-capped hero was already gone. He dived into the water and began swimming towards the Blue Coin. When he reached it, he went underwater and retrieved it with a large grin spread across his face. As Mario started making his way back to shore, Sonic dashed up the hill of where the balls were coming from. As he did so, he made sure to splash water all over the goop and whatnot with his newfound abilities. Upon reaching his destination, the blue hedgehog found that the large balls were blasting out of a huge glop of goop continuously.

"Sonic, did you find out where those spheres were coming from?" the plumber asked the blue hedgehog as he finally reached shore. As soon as he did, he began slipping and sliding on the goopy mess below, losing a piece of his Life. He groaned, trying to get all of the goop off of himself, but then was slammed unexpectedly by one of the massive spheres that the large glop was spitting out. Mario lost another piece of his Life, leaving him with six pieces.

"I sure did!" Sonic replied.

"You could've warned me about the oncoming assault of a goopy ball!" Mario talked back, getting up and approaching the blue speedster.

Sonic sweat-dropped. "Sorry, dude. I wasn't paying attention that time!"

Mario rolled his eyes and then surveyed the large glop in front of them. "Shouldn't that faker be here? I wonder where he went so fast…"

"Who knows? Let's take care of this first, yeah?" Sonic suggested.

"Okay, okay."

Then, as one, the hedgehog and plumber sprayed the large pile of goop with their water. Mario used FLUDD and Sonic used his illogical abilities. After a couple of sprays, a Polluted Piranha Plant came bursting out with a wicked roar.

"Let me handle this, Sonic, and you can take care of those jelly monsters or whatever they are! They keep trying to jump on me!" yelled Mario as he avoided a jelly monster assault. The thing had attempted to pounce onto his head and get him covered with the nasty goop.

"Right!" Sonic raised his hands and conjured up his new powers, taking a large amount of water from the river and using that water to raise it above everyone and everything. After that, he lowered his hands and the water splashed down on Mario, the Polluted Piranha Plant, the jelly monsters, and the goopy mess beneath their feet. Because Sonic could control the water, he remained untouched by it.

Mario whipped around to give the hedgehog a look while the Polluted Piranha Plant howled in pain as the water was constantly sprayed into its mouth from Sonic's sudden assault. Sonic apologized to the plumber, but didn't sound sorry at all. It kind of sounded like he wanted to laugh.

Anyway, after the disgusting plant was defeated, all of the goop around the place dispersed completely and a large hill rose up where the nasty plant used to be. The hill rose all the way up and connected to the wooden bridge above. After that was through, a Shine Sprite burst out of the hill and floated into the air, waiting for the heroes to grab it.

"Another Shine Sprite!" griped Sonic, zooming over with his supersonic speed. "This would be our second one, right?!" he caterwauled excitedly.

Mario jogged over, trying not to wheeze so much. He was currently soaked with water and was now wringing out his red cap. "Yup! Go ahead and grab that thing so we can get out of here!"

Sonic did so without any more words, grasping the Shine Sprite with both hands and feeling awesome afterwards. He struck a pose and held up the Shine Sprite while cheering out, "YEAH!" that was when the both of them were encased in a bright light and transported back to Bianco Square where everyone was waiting for them.

Mario landed on his feet and smoothed out his hair, putting his cap back on and releasing a satisfied sigh. Sonic bounced down beside him, letting out a whoosh of air. When they returned, everyone was there waiting for them, as what was stated before in the paragraph above this one.

"Welcome back!" Peach exclaimed as she approached the two of them, holding her pink umbrella over her head. She appeared to be relieved. "We're so glad you're safe, Mario, Sonic!"

"SONIC!" before Sonic could run away, Amy attacked him with a hug and sent him to the ground with her on top of him and trying to kiss him like crazy. The blue hedgehog let out a wail of surprise and distaste, pushing the pink hedgehog's face away from his.

"Amy, get off!"

"No! We must share a passionate kiss!"

"UGH!"

As Amy continued to try and give Sonic a smooch, Peach continued speaking to Mario pleasantly. "This vacation's just been a whirlwind of bizarre events, huh? And now the boat to the hotel isn't even running!"

"This island seems to be the victim of a bad turn of fate!" said Toadsworth who was standing beside the blonde haired princess. "Oh my, yes…"

"You're telling me!" Mario yipped, still miffed that he was framed by a faker.

Peach now wore a sullen look, her lips set into a straight and firm line. Now she appeared to be very upset. "I just wish our vacation didn't turn out this way…" she whispered in great disappointment.

"Don't worry, Peach!" Mario told her, not wanting her to be sad. "We'll take care of this! Don't you worry about it!" he promised her.

Peach gave him a smile. "Thanks, Mario."

Suddenly, Baby Daisy and Baby Peach waddled up to Mario, staring up at him with their large eyes. "Baby Daisy and Baby Peach want to go with Hamtaro and Sonica on adventuwe," caterwauled Baby Peach.

"Yeah!" put in Baby Daisy.

"Uh, I don't think so, kiddos," Mario quickly denied their request. "It's too dangerous and you'll get hurt! It's best if you both stay here with Peach, Toadsworth, Amy, and the Toads, okay?"

Immediately the two babies threw a giant fit. Mario sighed dramatically and introduced his face to his palm.

What in the world was he going to do?


	3. Down with Petey Piranha!

**Author's Note: **Yaaaaaaay, another episode! I get excited updating this story even though nobody is probably reading this. :D

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 2: Down with Petey Piranha!**

* * *

"You guys are going back in there?" questioned Amy Rose as she looked at her blue hero and Mario the plumber. A frown was painting her face and she looked uncertain. "Why do you have to? Can I go with you guys just in case you need some backup or something?"

Sonic quickly shook his head. "Nope! You just stay here in case something happens, Ames. Now, Mario and I have to go back in there because we failed to capture that faker of a Mario! Don't worry, we'll be cool."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, almost pouting. She really wanted to join the two males.

"We're sure, Amy!" chirped Mario, preparing to go back to Bianco Hills through the strange portal on the Grand Pianta Statue.

Amy released a sigh. "Okay."

"Do be careful, you two," Peach stated, twirling her umbrella over her head while putting on a worried expression. "We don't want you two getting hurt."

"Be caweful!" Baby Daisy and Baby Peach blubbered simultaneously.

Sonic chuckled and walked over to the two babies, using his gloved hands to ruffle their hair gently. "We'll be just fine, Baby D, Baby P."

"Baby D? Baby P?" Mario blinked at Sonic wonderingly.

"Yeah, they're names are too long and are extremely similar to Peach's name and Daisy's name…!" the hedgehog responded with a shake of his large head. "It's too weird!"

"Well, okay…"

Sonic dashed back over to the strange portal on the Grand Pianta Statue, ready for the next part of their adventure. "Come on, Mario! Let's go hunt that punk down!"

"Right!" said Mario, rushing over to join the blue hedgehog.

"Bye, guys!" Amy waved.

"Stay safe!" added Peach.

"Come back in one piece!" Toadsworth input. "Huff, I say!"

Sonic and Mario both waved at everyone before jumping up and getting sucked into the graffiti on the statue. They immediately reappeared back in Bianco Hills. Sonic landed on his feet and Mario also did with a stylish flip.

"Always have to be cool about it, huh?" asked Sonic as he ran a hand through his quills, frowning.

"What? I can't be cool about it?" retorted Mario, hands on his hips.

"Never said that…"

Suddenly, a blue Pianta turned towards them from looking up at the sky with a puzzled expression dancing along his facial features. "There was a pretty big tremor a moment ago, wasn't there? I wonder what's going on the other side of that hill…" he was saying.

"Tremor? I didn't feel anything!" Sonic remarked, getting ready for a run.

"Hey! I think you're in need of a pair of my special sun shades…" a yellow Pianta blurted out suddenly as Sonic and Mario continued on their way.

Sonic sped over to him eagerly. "Sun shades? I've always dreamed of having a pair of those! Give them to me! NOW!" he demanded, excited.

Mario gave him a look. "You've always dreamed of having a pair of sun shades? _Why_?"

"Look, Knuckles sometimes has shades on and I was jealous because I couldn't have any!" answered Sonic, miffed. "So there!"

"I don't think the shades would be able to fit over your eyes…" muttered Mario, almost snickering. "…look how big they are and everything."

Sonic whipped around to face the plumber. "What did you just say?"

Mario put up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, nothing!"

"Thought so…"

"Ooh, well…Then again, maybe you're not ready," the yellow Pianta broke into their conversation while examining the two individuals. "You need to spend a bit more time here on Isle Delfino. Come on back when you think you're ready for a pair. See ya!"

Sonic kicked a rock into a tree, huffing and folding his arms over his chest. "Man! I really wanted one too! Sheesh! Why do we even have to spend more time here in Isle Delfino just to get some sweet shades?"

The yellow Pianta shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no clue, blue one. You should ask the writers who put the dialogue into this video game."

"Huh?" Sonic quizzed.

Mario grabbed the hedgehog's arm and pulled him away from the yellow Pianta. "Come on, Sonic! We're wasting time here! Let's continue onwards!"

So, Mario and Sonic traveled all the way back to where they fought the Polluted Piranha Plant that time before, but they didn't see Shadow Mario anywhere. The only thing they saw was more goopy mess that they had already cleaned up before! It was very irking because they had to clean the whole thing up again. Gathering water from nearby, Sonic splashed the ground with it, an annoyed expression coloring his face. Mario used FLUDD to get rid of some of the gunk and then started walking up the hill that connected to the bridge, almost slipping and falling into some goop that was on the ground.

"This is so not cool!" Sonic commented as he appeared at Mario's side.

"You're telling me! That faker messed everything up again!" Mario shot back, frowning.

Sonic ran forward suddenly, but then ended up falling through a hole in the bridge and splashing into the water below. The hedgehog howled and yelped, thrashing about in the water while sputtering and calling for help.

"Danger! The bridge is out! Use my hover nozzle to cross large gaps!" FLUDD warned Mario, talking again after a very long time of not doing so.

"NOW YOU SAY THAT?!" the blue hedgehog hollered in a choleric manner from in the water below.

Mario hesitantly walked over and looked down through the gap, seeing Sonic sputtering and flapping about like a fish that couldn't swim. Shocking, right? Anyway, Mario thought it was pretty amusing that Sonic couldn't swim but he could now use water abilities and could control it.

"Sonic, why don't you move the water out of the way so you can get out?" he chortled, still finding this whole ordeal to be rather funny. The red-capped hero was about to laugh some more, but a huge amount of water was sent socking him in the face and causing him to tumble backwards a little. Then, all of a sudden, Sonic used the water to push himself back up on top of the bridge, now dripping with water.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" Sonic huffed, wringing out his fur with a repulsed expression clawing at his facial features. "UGH!"

Mario spat out some water, narrowing his eyes at the blue hedgehog. "You didn't have to blast me to death with water! Gosh!" the plumber used FLUDD's Hover Nozzle and then floated over the gap with it, safely landing on the other side. Sonic simply jumped to the other side with complete ease.

"I can't believe I didn't see that gap right there," complained Sonic. "Why didn't you warn me sooner, FLUDD? Were you only going to warn Mario?"

"I apologize for my actions," FLUDD robotically said. "It was not my intention to leave you out…"

Sonic looked at the machine on Mario's back, pursing his lips. "Well, okay, I forgive you. However, you can't do that again. We're all friends here and friends look out for each other."

"Friends?" FLUDD queried, sounding flummoxed

Sonic nodded while giving the thing a thumbs up. "Yup! Friends!"

If FLUDD had a mouth, it would've smiled. It was very intrigued and it liked the idea of having friends. It never really had friends before and it was really enjoying Mario and Sonic's company. FLUDD had never experienced something like this before and it was truly something good to remember.

So the three friends resumed their adventure on getting on top of the large hill. Along the path, there was lots of goop and oncoming goopy balls of doom. Mario found a Blue Coin and pocketed with a massive smile glued to his face. Sonic kept slipping in the disgusting gunk and it got all over his shoes.

"Man, this stuff reeks!" the hedgehog held his nose, thrusting out his right hand and summoning water from below. He brought it upwards and then waved his hand down towards his shoes, watching as the water cleared off his footwear. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Geez Louise!" boomed Mario suddenly.

Sonic whipped around to look at the plumber. "What's the matter?!"

"You got some of that goop on my overalls!" whined Mario, grimacing.

"Sorry, Charlie!"

"Don't call me that! Huff, I say!"

"Aaaaaand now you sound like Toadsworth…"

"…let's just keep going."

Sonic chortled and started trekking onwards, clearing the path of the nasty goop. "I wonder what's at the top!" he absentmindedly yawped.

"I have a feeling that it might be something dangerous and unpredictable," FLUDD added its own words to the atmosphere. "Keep your guard up and be prepared, is my advice to you both, Mario, Sonic."

"Thanks, FLUDD, but I doubt it can be too bad!" the hedgehog talked back, jumping over a large ball.

Mario flipped up into the air impressively and used FLUDD's Hover Nozzle to float over the goopy ball that came on by. Then, stylishly, the plumber landed back onto his feet, arms spread out.

"Show off," coughed Sonic.

"I heard that…" Mario muttered, eyes narrowing.

Sonic sweat-dropped.

Mario and Sonic carried on without any more silly conversations and senseless shenanigans. As they got higher and higher and got rid of more of the goop and falling goopy balls, Sonic found a Piranha Plant that was covered in the disgusting goop, but it wasn't like the other Polluted Piranha Plants that they had faced. This was just a regular Piranha Plant. Mario used FLUDD to spray water into the Piranha Plant's mouth and he and Sonic watched as the Piranha Plant's belly got bigger and bigger the more water that was shoved into its mouth. Soon, it got so big that it POPPED and water sprayed everywhere!

"Whoa! I so wasn't expecting that!" Sonic rambled, collecting the coins that came out with the water. Mario totally agreed with the hedgehog as he took care of another Piranha Plant, forcing it to burst with water.

"I wasn't either, but it works!" said Mario.

After that, Sonic and Mario continued with their adventure up the windmill. They jumped over gaps, avoided large and thorny vines, took care of a couple of more Piranha Plants, and found a Pianta dude dancing atop the windmill. There were some platforms spinning slowly around and around on the windmill and Sonic and Mario had the sense to jump onto one of the platforms to get up to the very top of the windmill. Also, Mario found another "M" in graffiti and cleaned it off of the wall with FLUDD, receiving a Blue Coin after that.

As the duo went up and up on the windmill, Sonic whistled in admiration at the view he got from up there. He put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun and enjoyed the beautiful sight. "I can sure get a good view from up here! Bianco Hills is pretty cool!" he complimented.

Mario took a look at the view too, finding it to be rather nice, but he wasn't as into it as his blue companion was. "It _is_ nice," said the plumber. "I wonder why anyone would want to ruin its complexion and amazing scenery with goop and graffiti! It just doesn't make any sense at all!"

"It sure makes sense to that _faker_!" Sonic talked, shaking his head. "Man, now I'm sounding like Shadow!"

"Is there something wrong with sounding like Shadow?" questioned Mario, raising an eyebrow at his comrade wonderingly.

Sonic nodded quickly. "Yeah! You know how Shadow is!"

"Oh yeah…"

When the two reached the top of the windmill, they were shocked to see a very massive and overgrown Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha!) that was standing on top of the windmill, waving its giant leaves around. It also had large teeth and looked like it was wearing red underwear, which was very odd. Jumping off of the moving platform, Mario and Sonic landed in front of it, staring up at the large thing.

Petey roared at them, almost screeching. Sonic waved a hand in front of his face and coughed, eyes watering. "Whoa!" he gagged. "Toothpaste exists for a reason, pal! Your breath absolutely REEKS!"

"I can't breathe!" complained Mario, holding his nose.

FLUDD thought that the plumber and hedgehog were both overreacting as Petey peered down at the fragile ground beneath his feet. Unfortunately, the ground was cracking. Before Petey, Sonic, and Mario knew it, they were all plummeting downwards to their seeming doom.

"This is it!" howled Sonic as they fell.

"I didn't even get to live a full life!" yowled Mario as they continued downwards.

When they landed, they bounced off of Petey who had crashed into the ground first. Sonic flipped backwards and touched the ground with his feet, letting out a sigh of huge relief and Mario awkwardly landed beside him, surprised that they had lived.

"We lived!" Sonic chirped.

"Obviously," Mario stated and then pointed at the overgrown Piranha Plant that was now getting up from the ground, surrounded by a goopy mess. "Look!"

Petey was flapping his leafy arms about as he growled at them. It kind of looked like he was dancing the way he was moving. Jelly monsters jumped out of the goop and attempted to assault Mario and Sonic as Petey slowly moved towards them, wanting to fight.

"Looks like we got to get rid of this guy!" Sonic announced, searching around for some water to use. "But I don't have any water to use!"

"Who said you had to rely on your water abilities?" retorted Mario. "Aren't you the fastest thing alive?"

Sonic seemed to realize this and he nodded, slapping a palm to his forehead. "Oh, geez! That's right! I just got too caught up in my new abilities! You take care of the goop and the jelly monsters and I'll see if I can do something about this overgrown plant!" the blue hedgehog explained, zooming forward with his supersonic speed. However, right when he did, his feet made contact with the mess on the ground and he ended up slipping and falling down on his behind, sliding along the ground and howling.

"Oh no…!" Mario shouted, resisting the urge to shake his head. He turned his attention back to Petey as Sonic tried to get back to his feet. The plumber used FLUDD to clean up the mess and get rid of the jelly creatures and then decided to take care of Petey himself for the moment. Thinking back to the other Piranha Plants that they had faced on their way up the windmill, Mario assumed that that was the way to go about this fight.

So, using FLUDD once more, Mario sprayed water into Petey's open mouth. Petey gurgled and wriggled about as the water was forced down his throat. Mario watched in fascination as Petey's belly grew. When Petey's belly was large enough, Petey groaned and collapsed back onto the ground, stomach facing upwards.

"Do you see that big belly button sticking up on his tummy?" Sonic questioned Mario as he finally decided to join the fight again. "It's just BEGGING to be squashed!"

"I agree with Sonic," said FLUDD.

Mario nodded his head and ran forward, climbing up onto Petey's belly and doing a Ground Pound move on the plant. Water blasted out of Petey's mouth from the action and his stomach visibly deflated. Mario rapidly jumped back, but Sonic was caught as Petey swung his large head at Sonic.

"WHOA!" Sonic wailed as he flew back, slamming into a wall right after.

"You're really not helping, Sonic…" Mario trailed as he evaded a jelly creature that tried to leap onto him.

"Oh, can it!" the blue hedgehog got to his feet and zipped on over, using his Sonic Wind move on the large plant. The plant was knocked over and it squealed from the force of Sonic's Sonic Wind attack.

Mario leapt into action and used FLUDD once again, spraying water into the plant's mouth and letting his belly get bigger with each spray of water. Like before, Petey stayed on his back and groaned from how much water was just forced into his tummy. This time, Sonic did the Ground Pound move on his stomach.

"Just do that a few more times and this thing should be defeated," came FLUDD's robotic voice.

Suddenly, Petey got to his feet and reeled back his head, spitting out a large amount of goop that almost drenched Sonic and Mario! Immediately, the jelly monsters emerged from the goop, slithering towards the hedgehog and plumber and wanting to jump on them for some unfathomable reason!

"Be careful of that sludge! Spray it!" FLUDD warned Mario and Sonic urgently. "Also, watch out for the Goo Bubbles and the Piranha Plants!"

"So THAT'S what those jelly things are called? Goo Bubbles?" Sonic talked back, kicking a Piranha Plant and ducking when a Goo Bubble attempted to smack into his face. "I was wrong about everything!"

"So was I!" yipped Mario as he cleaned up the mess on the ground, taking care of some Goo Bubbles and Piranha Plants along the way.

Sonic raced around Petey when Petey attempted to vomit out more of that nasty goop stuff. Petey became dizzy from how many times Sonic sprinted around him. When Sonic stopped, Petey was unsteady and looking ready to topple over like a pile of bricks. Mario took advantage of the situation and used FLUDD for the last time for the fight, spraying water into Petey's mouth until he got full and fell over. Mario jumped up and Ground Pounded the baby Piranha Plant.

As soon as he did, Petey flattened and transfigured into a goopy mess on the ground. Then, without warning, the goopy mess dispersed and a Shine Sprite sprouted out from within the ground, floating happily before the two heroes.

"Well, look at that!" Sonic remarked. "It's another Shine Sprite!"

Mario walked over to it, satisfied. He grabbed the Shine Sprite and then did a pose, happy about their new success. "YAHOO!" he cheered.

"We're awesome!" Sonic claimed, throwing up a peace sign and grinning in Mario's direction.

The plumber couldn't agree more.

**[Back with the others…]**

Amy slowed down to a stop, doubling over and placing her hands onto her knees, trying to catch her breath. A minute ago she had been chasing the two babies, Baby Daisy and Baby Peach, all around Delfino Plaza. She had been chasing them for _hours_, but they wouldn't listen to her when she told them to come back! The Toads, Peach, and Toadsworth refused to help the poor pink hedgehog.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" Amy gasped out in a very vexed manner. She straightened up and then started running after them again, watching as the two infants giggled and ran farther and farther away. They were _fast_!

Peach watched Amy chase the babies away and sighed, peering at the Grand Pianta Statue in the center of Bianco Square. She was surprised when Mario and Sonic emerged out from the glowing graffiti on the statue. Mario landed on his feet perfectly and Sonic did the same from beside him. They were both smiling like they had accomplished something spectacular.

"Mario! Sonic!" gasped Peach, happy to see that they were back and safe. "Welcome back! I'm so glad you both are here. I was beginning to get worried!"

"So was I!" Toadsworth babbled.

"I heard this was a sun-splashed isle, but is sure is dark!" Purple Toad absentmindedly stated to the other Toads, not really paying any attention to Sonic and Mario.

Mario strolled on over to the peachy princess and smiled. "There's no need to worry, princess!" the red-capped hero revealed. "Sonic and I have everything under control!"

"Yeah, but we still haven't found that faker," put in Sonic as he frowned. "He's still out there roaming about and making this whole island worse."

"That's bad news," Toadsworth remarked, shaking his head. "Whatever are we going to do about this vacation? Everything is awful, I say."

Suddenly, Amy came bounding towards them frantically while holding Baby Daisy and Baby Peach under her arms. She had caught them, _finally_, but there was something definitely wrong. "GUYS! GUYS!" she screamed.

Sonic was quick to act and he zoomed right over to the female hedgehog. "What, Amy? What?!" he blared.

"Something's happened!" she answered breathlessly. "Something's wrong!"

"What happened?!" Peach and Mario simultaneously caterwauled, worried.

"Just come and see!"

So, without any more words, everyone followed the pink hedgehog to the unknown destination. Immediately, they were met with the sight of a huge glop of black goop decorating the area not too far from Bianco Square. It was right next to the water and Goo Bubbles were roaming about.

"_This_ is what happened!" Amy confessed through a heavy huff, still having the babies underneath her armpits that attempted to get away. They were both whining and kicking their little feet, wanting to get away. "I caught these two right when they were about to jump into that disgusting stuff!"

"Oh my!" gasped Peach, hand over her mouth. "I'm so glad you caught them before they could do so! That would've been so terrible!"

"I agree!" snipped Toadsworth. "Mario, Sonic, why don't you both get rid of that disgusting mess? I shall take the girls to safety while you take care of it!"

Amy seemed a little annoyed at this. "Hey, we aren't helpless, you know," she informed Toadsworth as she desperately tried to get the babies to stay put under her arms. They were now crying and kicking their feet erratically. "Gosh! Maybe we should've just left these two in the past! We could create a time paradox or something!"

"Ames, just go…" trailed Sonic, frowning with his arms folded. He seemed a little bit miffed.

"_Fine_!" Amy appeared to be a little hurt, but she turned and marched off followed by Peach and everyone else. The babies still whined and wailed.

Sonic then turned to Mario. "Let's get rid of this junk!" he exclaimed as he reached towards the water ahead, lifting it up and then launching it on top of the large goopy mess. Mario was impressed and then used FLUDD to help out. Random Piantas watched from nearby, wondering what they were doing.

After striking the spot of goop multiple times with water and getting rid of Goo Bubbles, the Polluted Piranha Plant emerged from the center of the massive mess, howling and roaring about. It took a few minutes, but Mario and Sonic easily took care of the horrid monster. Once they did, a large hut rose up from the ground and the goop dispersed into nothingness. There was a large "M" painted on the hut, the one similar to the one on the Grand Pianta Statue.

"Hey, this looks familiar," Sonic commented. "Do you think it's possible to be transported to a different area on the island from here like we were transported to Bianco Hills?"

"Probably, but I have a feeling that we aren't finished with Bianco Hills yet…" trailed Mario unsurely.

"Then let's go back there and finish what we started," the hedgehog decided with a loud sigh. "I still think that faker is still in there somewhere."

Mario agreed and found two Blue Coins before he and Sonic met back with everyone else at the Grand Pianta Statue. Baby Daisy and Baby Peach were currently consuming some fruit on a plate and Peach and Amy were in a deep conversation about how their vacation turned out.

"Hey, guys," Mario greeted them as soon as they reached their spot. "We got rid of that mess over there and a new building appeared…looked more like a hut though. We didn't stick around to find out what it was."

"Yeah," added Sonic.

Amy turned her attention away from Peach and put it on the two males, frowning. "Well, that's great."

"What are you two going to do now?" Peach questioned them curiously.

"We're going to head on back to Bianco Hills! We aren't finished yet!" Sonic answered with a thumbs up. "We'll find that fake Mario and kick his butt good for framing Mario!"

"Good luck with that," Amy said.

"We wish you luck," sighed Peach. "We're just going to be here sitting around doing nothing."

"Hey, don't say that," talked Mario while shaking his head. "There's lots to do here even though it's dark and dreary and gloomy and-"

"Alright, alright, we get it…"

Mario sweat-dropped and sheepishly laughed, rubbing his head.

"_Anyway_, do something fun, guys," yawped Sonic, going over to the glowing M on the statue. "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Make sure you find that fiend!" Toadsworth blurted out. "He ruined our vacation!"

Mario waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner. "Sure thing!"

Then, with some more goodbyes, Sonic and Mario were transported back to Bianco Hills…


	4. The Hillside Cave Secret

**Author's Note: **Now we move on to episode 3...

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 3: The Hillside Cave Secret**

* * *

Not stopping to chat with the Piantas that were currently inhabiting Bianco Hills, Sonic and Mario made their way along the path that was displayed before them. Bianco Hills was still as beautiful as ever and was much cleaner than before, thanks to an awesome hedgehog and heroic plumber. The duo reached the tightropes and Mario flipped on top of them with his impressive acrobatic moves. Sonic, however, wasn't so successful and decided to just jump to the other side of the river, landing on the grass and going over to the closed flowers to collect some coins. Mario shrugged at this and bounced on the white tightrope, spinning in the air and then flipping onto one of the buildings stylishly.

"If Sonic were right next to me, he would've made some kind of comment about me being a showoff right about now!" the plumber talked to himself as he looked ahead, spotting a Blue Coin on top of the grassy hills that he couldn't possibly reach…or could he?

Jumping and flipping multiple times, Mario did a harsh spin in the air and then quickly used FLUDD's Hover Nozzle to easily hover over to the Blue Coin. Grabbing the Blue Coin, the red-capped hero released a laugh full of glee. He pocketed the Blue Coin and then searched around for his blue companion who was currently down below. After finding him, Mario flipped off of the hill and used FLUDD to softly land onto the ground. Sonic was standing around and waiting for Mario and FLUDD to return, tapping his foot impatiently. When Mario approached him, Sonic turned to face him, arms folded over his chest.

"Took you long enough!" huffed the blue hedgehog. "I've collected a lot of coins so far! I have a feeling that we might need them in the future."

"I agree," Mario nodded. "So, how's it going so far? Did you come across the imposter yet?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope! Don't you think I would've told you if I did? Anyway, I found out that some of these pink flowers aren't actually pink flowers and are, in fact, Pokeys in disguise! Weird, right?" he rambled on.

"That _is_ odd…"

"Yeah, they're annoying too!" Sonic went on as he and Mario started walking, taking the waterwheel up to the top of the structure that they were standing upon once before. "Right when you give them water, they pop out at you and try to sting you with their prickly bodies! I now officially hate Pokeys!"

Mario shrugged. "Pokeys are always trouble!"

"Now I know."

As one, the duo jumped off of the waterwheel and Mario did a sudden flip, landing on top of one of the towering trees below. He landed on top of the leaves surprisingly. Strangely, the trees' large leaves were stable and hard enough to stand on without flopping about and causing the plumber to fall! It was illogical, but nothing was logical in Mario's world. _Anyway_, Mario found another Blue Coin in one of the trees and stashed that away with the rest of the Blue Coins he had obtained. While Mario did all of that, Sonic took care of some Mini Pokeys that were blue and actually _moved_. After all of that was through and done with, Mario and Sonic reunited and started walking towards the big windmill that they had battled Petey Piranha at. Along the way, Sonic and Mario came across a lavender colored Pianta and they noticed that there was something very different about the area…

"You can see the Hillside Cave over there, right?" the Pianta questioned the duo while pointing a large hand in an unknown direction.

Looking over to where the Pianta was pointing at, the two individuals could see a cave build into the side of a hill. There were ropes and platforms leading towards the cave, meaning that Sonic and Mario were _meant_ to venture inside of the cave. When they looked back at the Pianta, they both gave them their answers to his question.

"I see it, alright!" yawped Sonic.

"I do too!" caterwauled Mario.

"A guy came out all covered in goop and ran under the bridge," the Pianta informed them of this news. "I wonder if something bad was after him…How disturbing."

"A guy came out all covered in goop?" questioned Sonic, pondering over the unfortunate matter. "I don't know; that sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"Do you think it was the imposter?" Mario asked his blue comrade, curiosity painting his tone of voice. There was a frown coloring his face as well.

Sonic shrugged. "There's only one way to find out," he said. "I don't think he's under the bridge anymore. He probably went back into the Hillside Cave. We have to get to that cave somehow…"

"But how do we do that?"

The Pianta was listening in on their conversation and he gestured upwards at the platforms and tightropes above that had magically appeared there after Sonic and Mario returned to Bianco Square. "There are some platforms and ropes up there. I think that's the only way how you two are going to get to the Hillside Cave over there," he explained helpfully.

Sonic tilted his head back and gazed up at the towering platforms and tightropes above. Normally, Sonic didn't have a problem with heights whatsoever, but walking on tightropes he _did_ have a problem with! How in the world was he supposed to keep his balance on those things? He wasn't an acrobatic like Mario!

"Hey, thanks for all your help!" Mario thanked the helpful Pianta with a grin.

"Oh, you're very welcome, strange mustachioed fellow!" the Pianta commented with a shake of his head, smiling. However, he frowned when he got a better look at Mario. "You do look familiar, however…"

Mario nervously laughed and then pushed Sonic away from the Pianta, getting as far away as possible from the dude. Sonic was too busy ruminating on the possibility of falling to his death from the tightrope to even notice Mario pushing him.

"Okay, Sonic, let's get to work on reaching the Hillside Cave!" the plumber declared, jumping into the air and performing a tremendous flip, landing on top of one of the white ropes that connected with the platforms. He put his arms out on either side of him and balanced himself easily on the rope. "Come on, Sonic! You're wasting time!"

"Are we in a hurry?" drawled Sonic, not really up for trying to stand on a skinny piece of string.

"No, but the imposter isn't!" Mario retorted, staring down at the reluctant hedgehog. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of heights or something?"

Sonic rapidly shook his head. "_No_!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"How in the world am I supposed to _stand_ on that piece of string?!" Sonic questioned, flailing his arms about like a child who couldn't get dessert before dinner. "I'm gonna fall into the WATER and the string might broke and I'll still fall into the WATER! I'll get drenched…IN WATER!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Man up!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I understand that you're acting like a big baby about all of this!"

"I am NOT a baby!"

"Then prove it by getting your butt up here!"

Sonic scowled and then did a big jump, curling into a ball and jumping a second time in the air. When he uncurled, his feet touched the rope above and Sonic wobbled about terribly, almost falling backwards. "I-I'm gonna fall…!" right when the poor hero was about to plummet down into the water, Mario grabbed his hand and kept him standing on the rope.

"You really can't stand on this thing, can you?" Mario was now giving him a sympathetic expression.

"I told you this already!" Sonic shot back, heart hammering against his chest. He felt foolish for being so scared of _water_. It was also kind of silly because he could actually control and use the water for offense and defense, but he was _afraid_ of it!

Mario noticed that Sonic was gripping his hand for dear life and cutting off all blood circulation. The plumber winced, but decided not to say anything about how the hedgehog was putting him in great pain. "Okay, okay…let's go! This isn't going be hard just…continue to hold onto my hand and try not to look down, okay?"

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm just afraid of falling into the water!" Sonic responded, shuddering as he continued to grip Mario's hand tightly.

"I understand…"

So Mario started moving along the white rope while keeping Sonic balanced. Mario suggested that Sonic start a conversation with FLUDD as they made their way towards the Hillside Cave by way of white strings and platforms. Sonic thought that was a great idea to keep his mind off of falling into the water as they continued with their adventure.

"S-So, FLUDD!" began Sonic uneasily as they journeyed on. He desperately tried not to think about all of the water that was beneath them. "How's life?"

"I don't have much of a life," FLUDD responded robotically. "Ever since Mario activated me on the airstrip, my life had started. Now I am spending it on Mario's back."

Sonic frowned. "You don't sound happy…"

"I am happy to be of assistance to you and Mario as you both work together to clean up the island," FLUDD answered quietly, nozzle moving with each word that came out. "I really don't mind spending my life on Mario's back. It's actually quite comfy right here."

"I see," Sonic murmured thoughtfully as they moved along. "So, I have a question."

"And what may that be?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" the hedgehog queried.

"I do not possess a gender…"

Sonic shrugged. "Nah! I think you have a gender, FLUDD! If I had to choose, I'd say you were a boy!"

"A boy?" FLUDD just stared at the blue hedgehog, not following this conversation at all.

"Yeah," yawped Sonic. "A boy. You don't mind if I refer to you as 'he' instead of 'it', right?"

FLUDD was silent for a long moment before shaking its (HIS) head. "I don't have a problem with it."

Sonic grinned and gave FLUDD a quick thumbs up. "Cool, FLUDD!"

FLUDD was very intrigued by Sonic _and_ Mario. They treated him like an actual person and not just some kind of robotic device that was built for one purpose…_spraying water_. They treated him like a _friend_, which was nice.

"We're here!" Mario suddenly announced, breaking their conversation up as they arrived at their final destination. They were now standing on grass, on _land_ and they were in front of the Hillside Cave!

Sonic blinked a few times and surveyed the area, realizing his feet was on solid ground instead of on a piece of string that he could possibly fall off of. Mario, who was now staring at him, tried tugging his hand out of Sonic's grip, but Sonic's grip was too tight and still very strong.

"Uh, Sonic…?"

"Yeah, Mario?"

"Can you let go of my hand now? I can't feel it anymore and it's really numb…"

"Oh! Sorry! Heh heh…!"

Sonic quickly released Mario's hand and laughed sheepishly, not realizing that he still had been holding the plumber's hand. After that, Mario waved his left hand about, trying to put the feeling back into it, but it was taking a long time.

"I sure hope I don't have to decapitate it…" muttered the plumber, frowning.

"Come on! The Hillside Cave awaits!" the blue hedgehog told Mario, quickly running into the dark cave without a care in the world. He didn't seem concerned about what would be inside of the cave.

Still shaking out his numb hand, Mario followed his adventuring companion into the cave.

Mario, Sonic, and FLUDD all found themselves in some kind of white place. It was just completely white everywhere as they fell downwards into the nothingness.

"Where in the heck are we?!" Sonic boomed, searching around with his eyes.

"I don't know!" Mario exclaimed, still shaking his numb hand out. He was starting to get worried about it now.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Shadow Mario appeared and snatched FLUDD right off of Mario's back. Gasping, Mario and Sonic turned their heads to see the imposter holding FLUDD and waving at them mockingly. Then he was gone, disappearing within the whiteness that was surrounding them.

"FLUDD!" Mario and Sonic yelled out in unison.

Soon after, the hedgehog and plumber were now standing on a platform in some kind of other world. There were now wooden blocks that were moving back and forth in front of them. Glancing down, Sonic and Mario could see that there was an endless abyss below them. If they fell…it would be GAME OVER for them.

"What do we do? How do we get FLUDD back?" Sonic questioned, worried about the little robot device that was always occupying Mario's back.

"I don't know, but that fiend has him!" Mario looked upset that his awesome water device was now taken. "Now I don't have anything! I feel naked without it!"

Sonic shook his head and eyed the wooden blocks that were constantly moving back and forth. "We can't do anything right now except to move forward. Come on. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing another Shine Sprite soon."

"This looks dangerous, Sonic…" trailed Mario as he stared at the moving wooden blocks. How in the world was he going to be able to float and stuff without FLUDD?

"I do dangerous stuff all the time when Eggman's up to no good!" Sonic informed him as he jumped up on top of the first moving block. After that, he reached the third, the fourth, and then reached the platform that wasn't moving at all. "Come on, Mario! It's easy!"

Sighing, Mario complied with the hedgehog's wishes. He did a backflip and landed onto the first block. He barely made it to the second and he reached the third with ease. On the fourth block he almost fell to his death, but managed to grab onto the edge of it. He pulled himself up and then joined Sonic who patted him on the back.

"Good job, pal!" the hedgehog chortled.

"Thanks," wheezed Mario.

Next the duo came across several moving blocks, but these were much smaller than the wooden ones and they weren't just moving back and forth. They were moving in almost all directions and they were all over the place. It was much easier to get past this part because there were so many blocks moving about that they could jump onto. When they reached the end, they were standing on a green block with a long path that stretched ahead. There were large blocks spinning around the path, attempting to knock anyone who dared to cross right off!

"This looks difficult," Mario stated, uncertainty coloring his voice.

"Nonsense!" Sonic hopped in place for a few seconds before taking off at supersonic speed, reaching the other side in less than five seconds.

Mario threw up his hands. "Why didn't you take me with you!?" he complained.

"Sorry!" Sonic dashed back over, completely avoiding the giant blocks. He grabbed Mario's wrist and then hurried on back across with his amazing speed, pulling Mario with him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it!"

Then the two of them were met with two star platforms that were extremely easy to get across from. They reached the last platform and there was the Shine Sprite! This time, Sonic grabbed it and he struck a pose, grinning from ear to ear. Mario grinned and nodded his head in approval, happy that they found another Shine Sprite.

**[Back with the others…]**

Amy placed her hands onto her hips and gazed out at the endless ocean before her. Her bare feet was stuck in the sand beneath her and she was wearing a frown. "Well, Sonic and Mario want us to enjoy ourselves, so we might as well do so!" said Amy to Peach who was standing next to her.

Peach was donned in her pink swimsuit, looking at Amy and nodding her head. "Yeah, I guess," she commented quietly, still thinking this was an awful vacation. "I don't think I'll even be able to have fun knowing Mario and Sonic are struggling to clean the whole island."

The pink hedgehog sighed at the princess' words and she glanced down at Baby Daisy and Baby Peach who were on the sand building sandcastles. They were giggling and having lots of fun. Toadsworth was currently walking around Delfino Plaza with the other Toads, just doing some sightseeing.

"Well, we can still make this a better vacation, Peach," Amy told her. "It doesn't have to remain a bad one."

Peach was still gloomy and downcast no matter what her pink friend said. She lowered down into the sand and just sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. The princess felt so bad about Mario and what he had been through all because she had invited him to go on vacation with her to Isle Delfino.

Oh, what was she going to do?


	5. Red Coins of Windmill Village

**Author's Note: **Here is episode 4! Thanks for the review, Eon The Lost!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure **

**Episode 4: Red Coins of Windmill Village**

Mario landed on his feet and removed his cap, smoothing back his hair before putting his hat back on top of his head. Sonic was right next to him, letting out a yawn and blinking a few times in weariness. He appeared to be a little drowsy. However, his emerald green eyes widened when he spotted FLUDD occupying Mario's back again!

"FLUDD!" Sonic exclaimed, shocked. "How'd you get back on Mario's back without us noticing? Did that imposter somehow do this when we arrived back in Bianco Square?"

"I am unsure," responded FLUDD in a quiet tone. "I cannot recall what took place."

Mario was flummoxed, but jubilant that FLUDD was back with them safe and sound. "Well, I guess it really doesn't matter how you got back! As long as you're safe and away from that imposter, I'm good."

FLUDD was touched by the plumber's words.

"SOOOOONNNIIIIIC!"

Sonic didn't have enough time to run away and was tackled to the ground by none other than Amy Rose and she was dressed in a swimsuit. Sonic grunted when his back hit the ground with Amy on top of him. He groaned and desperately tried to escape the pink hedgehog's clutches as she tried to plant kisses all over his face. Sonic looked absolutely freaked out as this happened and he placed his palm onto Amy's face, pushing her face away from him while begging for help.

However, he went unseen as Peach approached them from the sand, leaving Baby Daisy and Baby Peach with Toadsworth and the Toads that had all returned from their walk. "It's good to see that you're back, Mario! I hope everything went well?" she commented.

"Sure, everything turned out okay in the end," Mario answered her with a nod of his head, giving her a kind smile. "We were met with some obstacles, but we managed to overcome them. It wasn't too bad. So, how're you feeling, princess?"

"Still disappointed about how everything turned out," Peach breathed out a sigh, shaking her head and wearing a sullen expression. "I think this is all my fault, you know? I shouldn't have ever brought you along to Isle Delfino with me."

Mario gave her a surprised look. "But I _wanted_ to come! It's not your fault, Peach!"

Peach looked unconvinced.

"Peach, how could you say that? Of course none of this is your fault!" Sonic burst out, finally shoving Amy off of him and sending her to the ground. He bounced to his feet and jogged over to Peach and Mario. "It's not your fault that some loser decided to impersonate Mario and get the island dirty!"

"It's not?" Peach perked up a little.

"Of course not!" put in Mario, shaking his head. "You had nothing to do with this, Peach! I promise that when all of this is over, we'll have a _real_ vacation!"

"Really?" Peach appeared hopeful.

"Yes, really. I promise," caterwauled Mario.

Peach smiled a little. "Thanks…"

"No problem, princess."

Sonic stretched and paid no attention to Amy who was currently glaring at him with narrowed eyes, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was really upset and hurt that Sonic shoved her away like that!

"Anyway, it's getting dark and I'm beat from all of that adventuring," Sonic told his friends through a weary yawn, drowsy and all. "Even adventurers need sleep!"

Amy's expression softened when Sonic's words entered her ears. However, she was still hurt by Sonic shoving her away like that and putting all of his attention on Peach instead. It was like he didn't pay attention to her whatsoever. It made her sad inside, but she didn't display her negative feelings at all and remained her usual bubbly self.

"Yeah, but where are you going to sleep?" Peach questioned Sonic. "The boat to the hotel isn't even running! Everything is a disaster!"

Sonic looked at her. "Well, we could stay at that motel that was around here somewhere. You know, the one we stayed at while Mario was in his jail cell."

"Oh _yeah_!"

So, without any more words, Mario and Sonic walked to the motel and entered it, getting inside and quickly getting a room for a few coins. Peach and everyone else decided to stay back behind. Mario and Sonic had gotten a room with two beds and, when they saw the beds, they both crashed into them.

"This feels nice! I've been waiting for this!" remarked Sonic as he allowed his head to rest into the pillows. "I'm _so tired_! Sheesh!"

"So am I," Mario muttered while staring up at the ceiling. "I have a feeling that we're not even halfway through our adventure yet."

Sonic nodded and totally agreed with his red-capped companion. "Yeah. Makes me wonder if we'll run into anybody else we know of in the future."

"We probably will."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get some sleep."

"Okay," said Mario as he got comfortable on his bed. He pulled a blanket over his body and shut his eyes, releasing a sigh. "See you tomorrow, Sonic. Goodnight, FLUDD."

"Goodnight, Mario, FLUDD…" Sonic went out like a light after his sentence was out.

Mario fell asleep soon after, allowing sleep to take him and carry him off to dreamland. FLUDD was silent for a long moment, wondering what it was like to sleep. After a moment, he whispered,

"…goodnight, Mario, Sonic."

**[The next day…]**

Sonic and Mario quickly ate breakfast and were now ready to continue their adventure in Bianco Hills. "I wonder what's next," talked Sonic as he and Mario trekked back to Bianco Square to where the Grand Pianta Statue was at.

"SONIC!"

At the sound of Amy's voice, Sonic released an annoyed groan and Mario snickered at Sonic's change of behavior. Amy came running towards them from an unknown location, holding some kind of bracelet in her hand.

"Amy, I don't feel like dealing with you right now," Sonic told her firmly. "Mario and I still have to catch that imposter in Bianco Hills!"

Amy was vexed by Sonic's attitude and she glared at him, putting the bracelet into her pocket, deciding not to give it to her hero after all because of the way he just spoke to her. "Fine! Goodbye then!" Hurt, Amy spun on her heels and stomped away furiously.

"I think she's mad…" Mario trailed.

"You think?" questioned Sonic sarcastically.

Mario shrugged.

Through with that, Sonic and Mario traveled back to Bianco Hills from the statue. When they appeared back at that beautiful place, a blue Pianta began talking to them, the one from the first time that they were there.

"You know, you both are the only two people who visit me over and over…" the blue Pianta talked genuinely. "It's kind of nice, really."

"Aw…" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, well, we won't be here for long!" remarked Mario, grabbing Sonic's wrist and pulling him along. "Come on, Sonic! Let's continue our search!"

Sonic pulled his wrist out of Mario's grasp and found a Red Coin out of the blue. He picked it up and pocketed it, frowning. "You know, for some strange and unfathomable reason, I think we have to collect eight Red Coins…"

"How do you know that?" asked Mario, eyebrows raised in question.

"Just a feeling. I mean, why else would this Red Coin be lying around for?" Sonic queried. "Do you even know what these are for besides the Blue Coins?"

Mario shook his head. "No. No, I don't."

"Then I believe my theory is correct! Let's do this!"

Totally agreeing with his blue comrade, the plumber jumped up onto the white rope that was dangling about. He bounced up and down onto it until he got as high as he could. Then, without warning, he flipped off of the rope and landed on a wall, running along it. Sonic stayed behind because he couldn't stand on the tightrope without falling over. Mario thought it was kind of weird that Sonic wasn't able to keep his balance on a piece of rope but was able to grind on railings!

Peering outwards as he continued along the road towards a Red Coin, he could see some type of harbor from afar. Mario had a feeling that they'd be venturing there soon. Reaching the Red Coin, Mario grabbed and added that to the Red Coin he had already collected. Now he had two of them.

When he made it to the end of the wall, Mario came across a Pokey that just burst out of the ground. It squealed and tried to squish him with its head. Mario leapt out of the way and then jumped up, stepping on it. It popped and was defeated, allowing Mario to snag a Blue Coin.

Jumping onto a platform, Mario found a red box, which he opened without hesitation. He pulled out a Rocket Nozzle and it was an attachment for FLUDD! Giddy and eager, Mario attached it to FLUDD and wondered how to use it.

"You've located my Rocket Nozzle," commented FLUDD. "Just hold onto the trigger to build up power in the Rocket Nozzle and launch!"

"Alright, FLUDD!" the plumber did as he was told holding down on the trigger on FLUDD and building up power. When he released, Mario was sent flying up into the air really high! Mario let out a cheer of jolliness as this happened. He splashed down into the water below and started swimming back to shore, a large smile coloring his facial features.

Sonic was there waiting for him, arms folded. "Yo, Mario!" the hedgehog barked impatiently. "I found all of the Red Coins except for one. We need one more! Also, I found a Blue Coin," he held out the Blue Coin towards Mario.

Mario snagged it from him and pocketed it. "Nice!"

"So I see you found yourself a new ability, huh, FLUDD?" Sonic questioned the device on Mario's back, observing the Rocket Nozzle that was attached to FLUDD.

"It is merely one of my attachments," replied FLUDD.

"An awesome one!" blurted Sonic. "I saw how high you and Mario went!"

Anyway, Mario and Sonic did a little backtracking to find the eighth and final Red Coin. After finding it and putting it away with the rest of the Red Coins, a Shine Sprite made itself known and appeared on top of a very high platform with tightropes connecting to it that were also attached to other towering platforms.

"How on earth are we going to get up there?!" gaped Sonic as he stared.

"With FLUDD of course!" Mario announced with a grin. "Grab onto me!"

Complying, the blue hedgehog grabbed onto Mario's arm and Mario pulled down on the trigger on FLUDD, holding it there so the power could build up. When Mario released, they went rocketing up towards the sky.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" cheered Sonic enthusiastically as they went up and up.

Mario laughed and hoped that his hat wouldn't fly off during the process. They landed safely on the platform next to the Shine Sprite and Mario wasted no time in grabbing it. He did a pose and Sonic did one too. After that, they were transported back to Bianco Square…

When they arrived back in Bianco Square, Peach, Amy, the babies, Toads, and Toadsworth were all standing around as usual. Peach held her umbrella while the Toads kept the babies busy. Toadsworth was busy drinking a smoothie.

"You two are back!" exclaimed Peach beatifically, smiling fondly at the two individuals. "How splendid!"

"Yeah, we're back, but we didn't find the imposter yet," Sonic muttered while shaking his head. "I have a feeling that he's still hiding somewhere in Bianco Hills!"

Mario nodded from beside him. "Yeah! We have to go back there."

"Already?" asked Amy, wending over.

Sonic glanced at her. "Yep."

"But the good thing is that Sonic and I have found five Shine Sprites so far!" Mario declared rather proudly, happy about their achievements.

"Well, that's great news, I must say," said Toadsworth.

"We should get going now," Sonic yawped, walking back over to the statue and standing in front of the glowing M. He was itching to get back into the adventure.

Mario was pretty much ready too. "Yeah."

"Be careful, you two," Amy huffed, frowning in Sonic's direction.

"Come back safely," added Peach.

"Don't we always?" Sonic retorted with a wink before getting sucked into the M. Mario gave everyone else a wave before also getting pulled into the glowing M.

Here they go again!


	6. Petey Piranha Strikes Back

**Author's Note: **Episode 5 has made an appearance!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 5: Petey Piranha Strikes Back**

* * *

"I hate it when Sonic leaves me behind!" huffed Amy as she kicked a nearby rock, watching as it slammed into a male Pianta who had been walking by and minding his own business. Amy quickly turned in another direction so the Pianta didn't know it was her who had committed the act. The pink hedgehog turned to look at Peach who was calmly strolling onwards beside her. She was holding her pink umbrella and was twirling it around and around, an expression of rumination painting her facial features.

Amy Rose and Princess Peach had both suggested that they go for a walk. Toadsworth and the Toads stayed behind to watch Baby Daisy and Baby Peach who were currently behaving like spoiled brats and whining whenever they didn't get what they wanted. Toadsworth made a comment about regretting ever bringing them along in the first place. Peach was the one who brought up taking a walk because she wanted to get away from all of the crying the babies were doing _and_ because Amy seemed upset. She wanted to cheer her friend up.

"Sonic's been acting like a big, fat jerk lately!" Amy ranted, throwing up her hands and moving them about wildly. "I don't understand why he's acting like that! I mean…" the girl reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a bracelet she had made for her hero. "…I made this for him while he was sleeping yesterday! I wanted to give it to him today, but he didn't want to be bothered, so I just left him alone."

Peach's eyes examined the bracelet Amy showed her and a smile jumped onto her face. "That's really pretty, Amy," she commented, nodding. "I wonder why Sonic didn't want to see what you had. Didn't you tell him that you had something for him?"

"No," Amy sighed, putting the bracelet back into her pocket. "He just thought that I was going to hug him again!"

"Maybe you _should_ stop hugging him…" trailed Peach.

"But I LOVE hugging him!"

Peach sweat-dropped. "I understand that, but, you know, I don't think he likes that…"

"You think so?" Amy murmured sadly.

"I know so, Amy," Peach answered her friend as they walked along some sand now, passing by the stores where the Piantas sold fruit. "He's always shoving you away whenever you hug him. Maybe you should ask for permission first before doing that without his consent."

Amy listened to the princess's every word, actually taking it into consideration. However, she just couldn't control herself around the blue hedgehog. The poor female wondered if she would be able to even ask him for permission first. "He'd probably say no," said Amy, annoyance coloring her voice.

"Oh, don't say that," Peach talked. "You never know."

"Fine," Amy pouted, folding her arms. "The next time I see him I'll ask before hugging him!"

Peach smiled. "Great!"

Then, suddenly, the two girls halted in their tracks, seeing something awful up ahead. There was a large mess of black goop all over the place with Goo Bubbles bouncing around it. It was a truly disgusting sight, but they could do nothing at the moment. The only ones who could do something about this mess was Mario and Sonic!

"Wow, and they _just_ left too!" Amy blared.

"I know right!" Peach pursed her lips.

"Hey, maybe we can do something about it!" Amy decided. "We don't just have to rely on Sonic and Mario all the time! We can help!"

Peach looked at her, surprised. "But _how_?"

"I'll go get some buckets and I'll fill them up with water!" Amy responded, appearing very determined. "You can use your umbrella to fill it up with water!"

"O-Okay…!" Peach was uncertain, but didn't want to let Amy down.

"I'll be right back!" the pink hedgehog turned and dashed off, excited.

Peach delicately walked over to the water and used her umbrella to scoop up some water, a little sad that her umbrella was about to get messed up because of this. After filling up her umbrella with water, Amy came back with four big buckets of water inside of them.

"Ready for this, Peach?!"

"I'm ready!"

"Then let's do this!"

The two girls got to work on getting rid of the mess, Amy using her buckets of water to douse the black goopy mess and Peach swinging her umbrella around and spraying water all about. The Polluted Piranha Plant showed itself and roared nastily at them, almost scaring Peach.

"We still have plenty of water left! We can take care of this!" Amy informed Peach as she lifted up another bucket, throwing it at the Polluted Piranha Plant's mouth. It squealed as water went down its throat. Peach got rid of the Goo Bubbles that attempted to get them while Amy took care of the Polluted Piranha Plant.

When it was over, a large structure rose up from the ground with an M sprawled across it. It looked like another pathway to another area on the island.

A Blue Toad that had been stuck in the mess looked at the girls, all squeaky clean and whatnot. He was beaming! "Thanks, Amy, Peach!"

"No problem!" Amy wheezed, grinning. "We did it! We actually did it!"

"Yes, we did!" exclaimed Peach, giggling and shaking out her umbrella.

Amy's eyes then roamed behind the structure, seeing structures with grass on top of them sticking up out of the water. On the farthest structure there was a green and suspicious looking Pipe.

"Hey, Peach…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see that green Pipe over there?" Amy pointed at the green Pipe she was peering at.

Peach moved her gaze to where the pink hedgehog was pointing and nodded her head, seeing it. "Yes. I see it. What about it?"

"I think we'll find something cool inside…"

"You're not actually suggesting on going in there, are you?" Peach frowned at her friend.

Amy nodded her head. "Sure, why not?!"

"But…it could be dangerous!"

"What we did was considered dangerous, Peach…"

"I know, but-"

"No buts! Let's go!" Amy cut the princess off and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to the structures that were sticking up out of the water.

The two girls somehow made it across to the green Pipe and got inside of it, immediately being taken to some kind of place that was completely unknown to them.

It was like they were in the middle of an endless sky. There was a large and very long platform below them as they fell down towards it. Amy squealed and Peach screamed as their bottoms made contact with the massive platform that was tilting downwards. The two females began to slide down it, being faced with various obstacles.

"I-I wasn't expecting this!" Amy hollered as she almost fell down a gap. She jumped at the last minute and landed on the other side, continuing to slide down on her behind.

"Of course you weren't!" snapped Peach as she jumped over two gaps, using her umbrella to float down safely. When she got back onto the platform, she went sliding down all over again!

_Anyway_, when Peach and Amy reached the bottom of the platform, they almost fell off to their deaths! However, they lived and found a Shine Sprite there! Amy breathed out a relieved sigh and marched over to it vivaciously.

"That was dangerous, Amy!" complained Peach as she gazed at the Shine Sprite.

"Yeah, but we found a Shine Sprite in the end!" Amy retorted, grabbing the Shine Sprite with both hands and holding it up in triumph. "YEAH!"

Peach sighed.

Then they were both transported back to Delfino Plaza…

**[Sonic and Mario…]**

"Oh! Oh! How horrible! I thought we were done with this stuff!" the blue Pianta howled and ran around in circles like a wild and untamable banshee. "I don't even want to open my eyes to see all the slime!"

"WHAT?!"

Sonic and Mario had just arrived back to Bianco Hills and was met with a frantic blue Pianta that was screaming on and on about slime and horrible things! He looked absolutely upset and crazed that Sonic and Mario couldn't even talk to the dude!

"I think the imposter has made a mess again…" Sonic drawled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like," put in Mario, shrugging. "Looks like we're going to have to take care of it again. Mama mia…"

Mario and Sonic ventured deeper into Windmill Village of Bianco Hills, finding the village to be in a complete mess with disgusting goop! Mario found a Pianta covered in the stuff and saved him by cleaning him up with FLUDD. The yellow Pianta dude was so grateful that he gave Mario a Blue Coin. Mario thanked the guy and then looked around at the huge mess in the village, upset and disappointed.

"All of our hard work…ruined," muttered Sonic, clenching his hands into tight fists. The water nearby began to stir a little bit violently because of this. "Man, this imposter guy really ruined everything for us!"

"I have a feeling that this is not the work of Shadow Mario," said FLUDD from Mario's back. "I have a feeling that it is a foe you and Mario have faced before."

Sonic whipped around to look at FLUDD, his fists unclenching. "Really? Who?"

"I am uncertain…"

"Well, looks like we're just going to have to find out!" the plumber told his two companions, giving a carefree thumbs up happily.

A grin formed on Sonic's lips and he totally agreed with the red-capped gentleman. At first, he was upset about it, but now he was cool with it. There wasn't any point in being mad about it, really. Sonic wanted to have fun with it anyway!

"Yeah! Let's do this!" the hedgehog blubbered.

So the two moved on. Mario used FLUDD to spray water everywhere on the goop that was currently polluting the beautiful grass. Sonic defeated a couple of Piranha Plants and Pokeys, discovering some kind of floating creatures called Poinks! They looked like pigs and they were full of air, floating around like the puffs they were!

Mario found out that he could use the Poinks to attach it to FLUDD's nozzle, filling up the Poinks and blasting them outwards so water could spray everywhere. They were pretty good weapons!

After clearing out the village of the goopy mess, Sonic used his water abilities to save a Pianta that was covered in the disgusting mess. The Pianta thanked him and then, without warning, THREW the poor hedgehog up onto the hill behind him. Sonic yowled the entire way before landing on his head, falling on his back afterwards with a loud groan.

Mario was soon at the hedgehog's side, having used FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle to get up there. He snapped his fingers in front of Sonic's face. "Hey, you okay, Sonic?" he asked him curiously, almost concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic huffed as he sat up. "That Pianta guy just threw me up here!"

"I saw…"

"Anyway…HUH?!"

"What?!"

Sonic pointed a finger in front of them, pointing at the large baby Piranha Plant that they had faced in the giant windmill. He was just sleeping on a structure from afar where they couldn't reach. He was snoozing happily and it was obvious that he was responsible for polluting the village with his goop!

Mario looked to where Sonic was pointing and caught sight of Petey Piranha, frowning in an irked fashion. "What in the world? I thought we got rid of him!"

"Apparently we didn't!" yapped Sonic.

"Well, it should be easy to get rid of him this time!" the plumber got one of the Poinks, filled it with water, and then used FLUDD to launch it at Petey.

Petey was instantly awoken from his slumber and he whimpered in aggravation, furious that he had been woken up from his peaceful sleep! He got to his leaf feet and started flapping his leafy arms, actually FLYING!

"He can fly!" Sonic gaped.

"Mama mia…!" Mario was shocked.

The plumber tried spraying Petey with FLUDD as Petey flew towards them while growling like a deranged beast. However, the water had no effect on him whatsoever!

"The pump seems to have no effect while it is moving!" FLUDD declared urgently to Mario. Hearing FLUDD's words, Mario ceased his spraying and watched as Petey flew over their heads and towards the village.

"How is that overgrown plant even able to fly?!" Sonic was still tripping off of that! "It defies all sound logic!"

"You're telling me!" said Mario.

Suddenly, Petey stopped moving and just flapped his leafy arms in the air, staying in one place. FLUDD saw this as an opportunity for Mario and commented, "Now is your chance, Mario!"

Mario nodded his head and used him to spray Petey while he was in the air. Petey squealed like a pig and then plummeted to the ground hard. Sonic and Mario wasted no time in getting down there to face the Piranha Plant for the final time.

"Let's finish this guy once and for all!" Sonic announced, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh yeah!" Mario complied.

Petey assaulted them first by spinning his leafy arms about, sending a wild tornado at them. Sonic zoomed out of the way with his spectacular speed and Mario was caught up in it.

"YOW!" Mario spun around and around inside of the tornado before getting slammed back into the ground. "Mama mia…that hurt!"

"Are you okay, Mario?" questioned Sonic, looking over his shoulder at the other hero.

"Fine!" Mario wheezed, in pain.

Sonic shrugged and then used his Sonic Wind move on Petey, knocking him backwards violently. Then, without warning, he gathered some water that was nearby and launched it at the overgrown plant.

So, basically, Mario and Sonic fought Petey the same way they did before, but Petey portrayed some new moves, like the tornado move he showed earlier. Petey also took up into the skies whenever Mario or Sonic pounded his stomach in. Eventually, Sonic and Mario won and they got a Shine Sprite out of it!

"YEAH! WE GOT ANOTHER SHINE SPRITE!" Sonic and Mario simultaneously blared while holding up the Shine Sprite together, huge smiles adorning their features.

They were then encased in a bright light…

…which transported them back to Bianco Square safely. Peach and Amy were both there waiting for them while Toadsworth, the Toads, and the babies all played in the background.

"That was easy!" Mario claimed.

"Piece of cake!" caterwauled Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy rushed forward and was about to jump Sonic with a hug, but remembered Peach's earlier words. She restrained herself from doing so and shook her head. "Ahem…I mean, hello, Sonic, it's quite exquisite to see that you have made it back unharmed."

Sonic gave Amy a really long look. "…okay?"

Amy felt foolish.

Peach stepped up and grinned at the two individuals. "I'm so glad you both are back! Amy and I have something to show you two!" pulling it out, Peach revealed the Shine Sprite that she and Amy had obtained. "Plus, we cleaned up a mess over by the police station! A structure appeared and I think it's the entrance that will transport you to another area on the island!"

"Sweet! Thanks!" Sonic eagerly took the Shine Sprite from the princess.

"Good work, you two!" Mario praised.

Peach smiled. "It was nothing!"

"Yeah!" added Amy.

"Well, it's been real, but Mario and I have to go back to Bianco Hills," Sonic stated through a heavy sigh. "We still haven't found the faker yet!"

Mario was nodding. "That's right."

"Already?" Amy appeared to be greatly disappointed. Her hand flew to her pocket and she fingered the bracelet there that she had created for her Sonic. "Can't you two just stay for a little while? We were going to have lunch in a little bit…"

"Join us?" asked Peach, hope glistening in her pretty eyes. She really wanted them to join them for lunch.

Sonic and Mario exchanged glances before shaking their heads in unison. "Sorry, girls, but we have to get this over with," Mario informed them. "Sorry."

"It's fine…" Peach sighed.

"Whatever," huffed Amy.

Sonic walked over and patted Amy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ames. We'll be back as soon as we can, kay?" he told her sincerely.

The pink hedgehog lifted her gaze to meet Sonic's, frowning but nodding her head. "Whatever you say, Sonic. I trust you…" she commented.

"Great!" Sonic grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Amy ended up smiling because of this.

Through with that, Sonic and Mario walked back over to the M on the Grand Pianta Statue, getting pulled into it. From there, they were sent back to Bianco Hills…


	7. The Secret of the Dirty Lake

**Author's Note: **A boring and not so fun chapter. :/

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 6: The Secret of the Dirty Lake**

* * *

"I thought we had all this cleaned up, and now this!" the blue Pianta from before whined and complained, waving his massive hands about crazily. He sounded very outraged, annoyed, and just plain irked. "What in the world is going on in this village?!"

Sonic turned away from the blue Pianta to look at his red-capped comrade that he was currently on an adventure with. "Oh boy…" Sonic yawped, hands on his hips. "It looks like something else has happened to Bianco Hills!"

"Geez Louise!" Mario threw up his hands. "What's next?! Is a hurricane going to blow over?"

"I seriously have no clue, Mario. It all started with us chasing that imposter into Bianco Hills, but now we're here solving mysteries and cleaning up his messes!" Sonic was pretty much fed up with what was going on around here. "This is way past un-cool!"

Mario totally agreed with him as he moved along, letting Sonic follow him. Along the way, Mario found two Blue Coins. He and Sonic investigated the area and came across a Pianta woman walking around who was wearing glasses.

"You're late for your throwing appointment!" the Pianta woman hollered out in a choleric manner, bounding towards the two males like a wild boar. "COME HERE!"

"Whoa! What's up with this weirdo lady?!" Sonic questioned as he zipped away from her. Mario, however, was unfortunate and he got captured in her clutches.

Yelling in fright, Mario was thrown violently by the female Pianta. The only good thing that came out of being thrown by an insane Pianta woman was that he got a Blue Coin in the air as he descended to the ground. Landing on his bottom, Mario released a series of painful groans. Sonic ran over and helped the plumber to his feet.

"You okay, buddy?" the hedgehog questioned.

"I am in _pain_…!"

"I know, I know," Sonic said. "I wonder what was up with that crazy lady!"

"She probably thought I was the imposter! Hmph!" murmured Mario as he rubbed his behind.

Sonic shrugged. "Oh well."

Mario sighed deeply and turned away from the blue hedgehog. He started walking on ahead, looking around to see what the problem was with the village this time. When he and Sonic reached the next area, they could see that the lake looked incredibly polluted and very dirty. It looked as if someone just poured a giant load of poison into the water! The once fresh liquid no longer appeared to be drinkable or swimmable. It was putrid and it reeked! Yuck!

"Wow, I think that faker went a little too far this time…" trailed Sonic as he gaped at the dirty water before them. He couldn't believe someone would even have the nerve…

"This is terrible!" Mario blurted out.

"You can say that again!"

"This is terrible!"

"I didn't mean literally…"

Mario chortled sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry about that!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Mario was about to apologize again, but there was a voice from behind him that didn't sound friendly at all, "Do you really NEED to be thrown? Gimme a break!"

Before Mario could react, a brown colored Pianta male grabbed him with his massive hand and lifted him up into the air. Mario squealed like a ferocious pig that was being chased by a rabid fox. The plumber struggled to get free, but the Pianta was too darn strong!

"MAMA MIA!"

"Raaagraaaah!" the Pianta flung Mario into the air like he was throwing baseball.

Sonic watched as Mario flew through the air vigorously. When Mario landed onto the ground, Sonic dashed over and helped him to his feet once again, giving him a sympathetic expression. He felt sorry for the guy, really.

"Why do these Piantas keep throwing me around?! This is so unfair!" complained Mario.

"The imposter…"

"Still unfair!"

Sonic breathed out a tired sigh and shook his head. "Eh. Anyway, what do we do now? How are we going to fix this lake? I sure as heck am not touching it!"

FLUDD decided to talk, "Why don't you and Mario travel on one of the dead lily pads that are floating on the polluted water? I have a feeling that you might find something if you search around the lake…"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mario spat out his words in delight, completely forgetting about getting thrown by a crazy Pianta.

So, the duo went and did what FLUDD had suggested. Mario was more than willing to do so while Sonic was extremely reluctant. As they stood on the wilting lily pad, Sonic clung onto the plumber for dear life, which made Mario roll his eyes. Mario used FLUDD to spray water behind them, causing them to move along the water on the dead lily pad.

Eventually, they had found a secret cave somewhere. They climbed off of the lily pad and Sonic literally kissed the ground, happy to be off of the water. If FLUDD had eyes, he would've rolled them right then and there. Mario decided to ignore Sonic for the moment and he found a gray box that looked highly familiar. He opened it and FLUDD's Turbo Nozzle popped out! Mario eagerly took it, attaching it to FLUDD.

"Hold down on the trigger to power up the Turbo Nozzle and do a super dash!" FLUDD informed Mario.

"Okay!" Mario did as he was told and then went zooming forward at an amazing speed, heading deeper into the dark cave. Sonic sped after him without a word, surprised.

Okay, so, Mario and Sonic found themselves in that completely white place again. Shadow Mario showed up and snagged FLUDD from Mario's back for the second time, which irked Mario to no end! Sonic was astonished that FLUDD was easily taken from them for a second time. When they were out of the white space, they were in another location with numerous obstacles, much more difficult ones than the ones before.

"Holy cheese sticks, where are we?!" Sonic caterwauled, peering around everywhere. "This place looks like that other weird place we visited before!"

"I know right?!" Mario was still upset that FLUDD was gone once again. "What are we going to do? Do you we move forward or find another way?

Sonic gestured around them. "I see no other way out of this! We have to move forward. It's the only way. There's probably a Shine Sprite at the end of this stage and then the poisoned water in the lake might be cured!"

"How do you know that?"

"I just have a feeling…"

Mario went along with that and moved forward, seeing six flipping blocks up ahead, four blue and two red. They were moving from side to side and then flipping unexpectedly. Sonic and Mario got through that part with complete ease.

Next, there was a large block that they had to get on top of if they wanted to get to the other side. The two of them managed to get onto the block, but they were surprised when it started flipping and moving at the same time.

"Whoa!" Mario almost fell.

"This isn't surprising…" trailed Sonic as he clung to the side of the block, hurriedly scrambling up to the top and keeping his balance as it continued to flip and move.

So, they got past that part and reached a yellow block that wasn't moving at all. They got across the yellow block without getting pushed off by platforms moving back and forth in an attempt to push individuals off of the platform.

Eventually the two heroes made it through the stage and reached the end, finding a Shine Sprite there!

And then…

…they transported back to Bianco Square, finished with another quest.


	8. Shadow Mario on the Loose

**Author's Note: **Posting chapters for the days that I missed.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 7: Shadow Mario on the Loose**

* * *

"The man who took the princess and Amy had some kind of brush," Red Toad was telling Sonic and Mario after the two had arrived back in Bianco Square. "Is that what he uses to draw graffiti, you think?"

"Mario! Are you used to using that FLUDD thing now?" questioned Green Toad while moving his hands about and making exaggerated gestures. "You can also switch it to hover device!" he informed him as if Mario didn't know that at all.

Mario raised an eyebrow at Green Toad and then finally realized that FLUDD was occupying his back again. "FLUDD! You're back! What happened? Do you remember what happened this time?"

"I cannot recall anything…" FLUDD murmured, nozzle moving as each word came out. "It is all a blur and so unclear."

"That's weird," said Mario.

"Yeah, that's _weird_," Sonic commented, agreeing with his plumber companion.

Peach lifted her gaze when she saw Mario and Sonic talking with the Toads. "I saw a boat in the distance. Wonder where it goes?"

"Master Mario! Master Sonic! Have you seen the message updates?!" Toadsworth broke into Peach's and Mario's conversation. Mario had been about to reply to Peach's words, but the old guy just butted in suddenly. "They're from the Delfino Emergency Broadcast System. They'll tell you what's happening on the island!"

"Thanks, Toadsworth…" Mario trailed, knowing he wasn't going to be needing that information any times soon, or _ever_ for that matter.

"According to the guidebook, this area has a…I can't believe it! An amusement park!" squealed Yellow Toad as he clapped his hands cheerfully, grinning brightly. "How incredibly cool! It's on the island visible from the western boathouse!"

Mario felt interested now. There was an amusement park nearby somewhere? If only he hadn't been framed, got arrested, and forced the clean up the entire island, he would have been able to have lots of fun with his friends at the amusement park. He could've laughed and enjoyed all of the rides with everyone and stuff. That would've been a great part of their vacation if some crazed dude hadn't thought of framing him for something he didn't do!

"Are you ruminating, Mario?" FLUDD questioned the plumber, curiosity painting the device's tone. "It would appear so. You haven't spoken in a large amount of time."

A frown painted Mario's facial features and he looked at FLUDD over his shoulder. He breathed out a sigh and shook his head a few times. "Yeah, I was just thinking. I still can't believe that all of this is happening. I mean, we were only going on vacation…" he muttered.

"That's so true," sighed Peach, hearing their conversation. When she realized that she had talked out loud, she covered her mouth with her hand delicately and blinked in mild surprise. "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. I just happened to hear what you both were discussing."

"That's no problem, Peach," Mario told her, shrugging.

Peach gave him a small smile. "Okay."

As they moved into another conversation that wasn't interesting at all, Sonic was currently approaching Amy who was standing off somewhere else while munching on a banana. Baby Daisy and Baby Peach were running around in circles around the pink hedgehog as they played tag. Amy was only watching them, contemplating as she did so.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic greeted her.

Amy turned her gaze on the blue hedgehog and blinked a few times before breaking into a wide smile. "Hi, Sonic!" she greeted him back, jolly. "Want a banana?" she queried, showing him her half eaten banana.

"No thanks…" Sonic replied slowly, bracing for one of Amy's unexpected and annoying and irritating embraces. However, it never came and it left Sonic feeling rather flummoxed about it. "…uh…so…um…" the blue hedgehog didn't know what say now as he watched Baby Daisy and Baby Peach play tag.

"Are you sure you don't want a banana?" asked Amy as she took another bite. "They're really good. I don't think I've had such a good banana before. Oh! Do you think Island Delfino give away banana splits anywhere? That would be amazing! We could share one together! Wouldn't that be romantic, Sonic?!" Amy rambled.

Sonic sweat-dropped. "Uh…"

"Oh, sorry," Amy muttered, quickly finishing her banana. "You probably don't want to!"

"No, I don't…sorry…"

Amy shrugged, extremely disappointed. She tried not to show it, but it was written all over her face. "Okay. That's understandable, I guess."

Sonic noticed that something was wrong. "Are you okay, Amy? You've been acting weird lately."

"And you've been acting mean!" snapped Amy all of a sudden, throwing her banana peel down to the ground. An expression of ire was coloring her face.

Sonic was shocked by her sudden outburst. "Amy…?" he stepped a little closer to her, perplexed and not knowing what had gotten her so angry. "What are you talking about, huh?"

"N-Nothing…" Amy stuttered, shaking her head. She forced a smile and started walking away. "Nothing! I'm not talking about anything at all!"

Sonic wasn't buying it. He sprinted ahead of her and blocked her path, very concerned now. "Amy, what's up? I'm starting to get worried now!"

Amy halted in her tracks. "Nothing's wrong, Sonic…" the pink hedgehog murmured, bowing her head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Sonic sighed heavily. "When you're ready, you'll talk to me, right?"

Amy only nodded.

"Alright, Amy," Sonic turned away from her and dashed back over to the statue where Mario was waiting. "You ready for another trip to Bianco Hills, Mario?"

Mario nodded. "You bet I am!"

"Then let's go!"

The duo stopped in front of the M on the Grand Pianta Statue and were instantly pulled into the M. When they landed in Bianco Hills, the blue Pianta from before hurried over to them while wearing a very flabbergasted mask.

"Hey…do you have a twin or something?" he questioned Mario, giving him a suspicious look now.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked, puzzled.

The blue Pianta lifted a large hand and pointed up the path towards Shadow Mario who was just standing there while holding his paintbrush. Immediately, Sonic and Mario freaked.

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET 'EM!"

Instantly, Sonic and Mario took off after the heinous and insane imposter. Sonic reached the part of the path where water was running everywhere. The blue hedgehog used the water on the path to skid along, making himself move even faster. Shadow Mario was right up ahead, still fleeing like a wild goose.

Mario wasn't on the path and had jumped onto the grass on either side of them. He did a flip and jumped to the other side of the river as Shadow Mario leapt off of the path. Sonic released a cry of horror and surprise as he wasn't expecting Shadow Mario to do that and he went tumbling into the water below.

Concerned for Sonic, but determined to stop Shadow Mario, Mario continued on without checking to see if the blue hedgehog was alright. He used FLUDD to spray Shadow Mario repeatedly as he continued to chase the faker. Shadow Mario roared in agony from the water spraying and then lifted his Magic Paintbrush, swinging it at Mario's head.

WHAM!

The Magic Paintbrush made contact with the red hero's head and he stumbled to the ground hard, losing one of his Life pieces. Mario groaned and looked up, seeing Shadow Mario laughing sinisterly and doing flips, getting away.

As if on cue, Sonic burst out of the water, hollering like a madman as he tackled Shadow Mario to the ground, a huge amount of water falling down upon them as he did. Mario was watching with wide eyes as Sonic and Shadow Mario wrestled around on the ground like vicious animals.

Acting quickly, Mario jumped to his feet and used FLUDD to spray Shadow Mario while Shadow Mario and Sonic were fighting each other on the ground. Eventually, Shadow Mario was defeated and he was throwing a giant tantrum on the ground like a child.

"Arrgh! I'll remember this!" the crazy imposter squealed like a pig, wriggling around crazily on the ground. He sounded very upset. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared like someone performing a magic act.

A Shine Sprite appeared as a result.

Sonic climbed to his feet, shaking out the water from his fur and flinging it away with his special water abilities. "Man, I almost had that guy!" he complained, frowning.

"I _saw_!" said Mario, eyes wide.

Sonic turned to the plumber and grinned, flashing him a thumbs up. "We'll get 'em next time!"

Mario stared at the blue hedgehog for a few minutes before nodding and smiling too, returning the thumbs up. Then, as one, the two individuals grabbed the Shine Sprite.


	9. The Red Coins of the Lake

**Author's Note: **Another short and wimpy chapter, but the last episode for today!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 8: The Red Coins of the Lake**

* * *

Sonic and Mario had arrived back at Bianco Square, but there was nobody around and it was currently in deep evening. So, the two guys decided to take a little stroll, hoping to run into everyone else. However, they found a place where they could smash boxes at…which was kind of strange. There was a male Pianta in there and he was the one in charge of everything.

"So what do we do here?" Sonic questioned the Pianta wonderingly.

"Break all of the crates within 30 seconds to win a prize," the Pianta responded with a large grin. "Want to give it a try or not? It's fun!"

Sonic and Mario both exchanged glances before mentally agreeing. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay. You've got 30 seconds…GO!"

Sonic used his insane speed to race around the whole room, crashing and breaking into any crates that came into his view. Before Mario could even move, Sonic had completed breaking all of the crates before 30 seconds even started counting down! Yes, he was THAT fast!

"H-Holy cow!" the Pianta dude exclaimed, completely flabbergasted and amazed by how fast Sonic finished breaking all of the crates. "The timer didn't even reach 29 seconds yet! Goodness!"

Sonic chuckled and struck a pose. "What can I say? I _am_ the fastest thing alive," he boasted.

Mario rolled his eyes and then held out his hands for the prize. The Pianta guy noticed the plumber and then shrugged. "Oh yeah. Here's your prize," the guy pulled out a Shine Sprite and handed it to Mario.

"What?! You had a Shine Sprite this entire time?!" Mario howled.

"Yep."

Mario blinked a few times before putting the Shine Sprite away. "Okay. Well, you should've put the Shine Sprite back where you found it…"

"Yep."

"Come on, Mario. Let's skedaddle! I feel like we need to get back to Bianco Hills!" announced Sonic as he grabbed Mario's wrist.

Before Mario could even say anything, Sonic had dashed out of the place with Mario right behind him. They were at the Grand Pianta Statue in less than five seconds. Without any more talking or anything, the two males transferred themselves back to Bianco Hills.

When they got back, there was no trouble at all, but they found that there were Red Coins decorating the lake that was now clean thanks to them. Sonic stared at the lake, eyes looking ready to pop right out of his head. He sure as heck wasn't getting in there! No way!

"Come on, Sonic," commented Mario, tugging on the hedgehog's arm.

"No…"

"Come on, stop acting like a baby!"

"No."

"Let's _go_!"

"_No_."

"What is WRONG with you?! Let's just hurry up and get this over with! I'm hungry!"

"No!"

"Sonic-"

"NO!"

Mario yanked on Sonic's arm one last time before giving up. Grumbling something nasty under his breath, the red plumber removed himself from the hedgehog's side and approached the lake, hopping onto one of the floating lily pads in the water. After that, Mario used FLUDD to navigate around the lake, collecting all of the Red Coins that were hanging over the lake. It took a long time because Mario didn't have Sonic's assistance, but he got the job done, collecting all eight Red Coins and receiving a Shine Sprite in the end, which he took gladly.

Arriving back in Bianco Square, Mario was currently engaged in an argument with Sonic about why he didn't help and why he didn't help because he was afraid of water. However, their argument stopped shortly because Toadsworth came running towards them with a panicked expression decorating his features.

"M-M-Master Mario! Master Sonic! The p-p-princess! A-Amy! The babies!" Toadsworth looked ready to faint.

"Wait, _what_?!" Mario was starting to panic himself.

"Horrible! Horrible! Princess Peach has been kidnapped!" Purple Toad blurted out urgently, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Amy has also been kidnapped, and the babies too!"

That was when Sonic and Mario and everyone else on Delfino Plaza heard the emergency broadcast…

"**D.E.B.S. ALERT…Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has apparently been kidnapped…AGAIN. The suspect was last seen escaping to the west, with the princess and her friends in tow…"**

"Oh no!" Sonic and Mario simultaneously burst out, eyes going wide. While they had been busy doing their own thing, the girls and the babies had been taken by that fiend! How could they have been so careless?!

Without saying anything more, the two males dashed off to the location the broadcast gave out. When they got there, they saw a motorboat machine with Shadow Mario standing on top of it. Peach, Amy, and the babies were standing behind him, looking a little frightened.

"Mario!" wailed Peach, scared.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy, holding tightly to the crying babies' hands.

Sonic stepped forward, growling. "Let them go!" he yelled at Shadow Mario.

An amused expression colored Shadow Mario's features and he stared at them for a very long moment, unafraid. Then, without any kind of warning whatsoever, he opened his mouth and pushed out a very, _very_ long tongue that was just disgusting and just…TOO long!

Mario and Sonic both recoiled back, appalled by the fiend's actions. Next, Shadow Mario pulled his slimy tongue back into his mouth and then jumped backwards, landing on his awesome boat machine thingamajig. Peach, Amy, and the babies descended down into the thing and so did the imposter. Right after that, the speed boat took off at an alarming rate across the water, heading towards a giant amusement park in the distance. As this happened, a huge amount of water splashed viciously into Mario and Sonic, almost knocking them down.

Then they were gone…

"I can't believe he got away!" Sonic shouted, frustrated with himself that Shadow Mario had successfully kidnapped the girls. "He was right there and we let him get away!"

Mario breathed out a solemn sigh. "It doesn't matter. We'll get them back somehow!"

"Yeah…" mumbled Sonic.

"That is Pinna Island," FLUDD talked suddenly, grabbing the two's attention. "The villain's secret hideout must be there! We have to find some way to get over there…"

Sonic eyed FLUDD on Mario's back. "But how?! I don't see anything that would get us over there and we don't even have a boat or anything!"

"He's right," Mario said.

Toadsworth suddenly arrived, still looking ready to pass out at any moment. "I can't imagine what the poor princess is going through…" he moaned. "Mario! Sonic! Please save her!"

"That's what we intend to do, Toadsworth. That's what we intend to do…" Mario murmured in deep rumination, eyes going back to the island in the distance where Shadow Mario had taken the girls.

Will Mario and Sonic be able to save them?!


	10. Gooper Blooper Breaks Out

**Author's Note: **Here we are with episode 1 of Ricco Harbor!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 1: Gooper Blooper Breaks Out**

* * *

"So, how are we going to get there without a boat or anything?" Sonic questioned Mario as Mario just finished breaking all of the crates in another game, quickly earning a Shine Sprite. The two males had been debating on how they were going to get to Pinna Island to save the girls, but they haven't come up with anything so far. There was a large red thing that was over there where the girls were taken that looked like it might be able to catapult something very far, but they were unsure if it was working or not.

Mario shrugged as they sauntered through Delfino Plaza. He was very worried about the girls, but knew that nothing incredibly serious would happen to them. Besides, he always ended up rescuing the princess in the end. Still, that didn't stop him from being concerned and worried. This wasn't Bowser he was dealing with this time, he thought. This was some kind of ireful imposter set out to destroy his life.

"I don't know yet, Sonic, but I'm sure they'll be fine until we reach them," Mario informed his friend as they walked towards the hut-like building that had emerged a while ago when he and Sonic battled that black Polluted Piranha Plant. The giant M in glowing graffiti was displayed across it, shining brightly and waiting for someone to enter it. "Let's continue cleaning up the island until we reach Pinna Island. Don't worry too much, Sonic."

Sonic glanced at the plumber and ruminated on his words before nodding his head. "You know, you're right, Mario! Worrying and sulking isn't going to help the situation at all! Gotta keep my chin up and remain positive!" he exclaimed with a smile playing on his face.

"That's right!" yipped Mario.

Sonic then frowned as they stopped in front of the glowing graffiti M. "There is something bothering me though," he mentioned.

"And what's that?" questioned Mario, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Amy was acting kind of weird the last time I saw her," Sonic revealed while putting his eyes on Mario. "When I asked what was up she didn't want to talk about it."

Mario cocked his head to the side in wonderment. "That _is_ weird."

"Tell me about it!"

"But there's no point in dwelling on it at the moment!" Mario piped up, gesturing towards the glowing M next to them. "Let's head on in and see what's on the other side. Who knows? There might be more goop to clean up or the imposter might be there or something…"

"But wouldn't he be on Pinna Island like FLUDD said?" the blue hedgehog shot back.

"That is correct," FLUDD spoke up after a long while of not saying anything at all. "But it is possible that the imposter has them trapped on Pinna Island while he runs around the whole island causing a catastrophe."

"So true!" said Mario.

Sonic held up his hands. "Fine, fine…"

"Let's-a go!"

Then the two very heroic individuals departed from Delfino Plaza, heading on into the M. They got pulled inside like many times before when they had been getting through Bianco Hills. Now they were getting tugged into Ricco Harbor!

Once they arrived, the scent of fish and salty sea filled their noses and they could see lots of machinery up ahead. It was like one big construction zone up ahead. There was nothing fascinating about Ricco Harbor and it was quite small, smaller than Bianco Hills. Still, the hedgehog and plumber had a lot to explore there.

"So this is Ricco Harbor?" Sonic observed, mildly interested in the place, but itching for some action. "Where's all the goop and stuff?"

Mario found an "M" slathered onto a wall and he got rid of it with FLUDD, getting a Blue Coin afterwards. "I'm sure we'll end up finding it eventually, Sonic…" the plumber commented after a moment of silence.

"Right."

Mario suddenly flipped backwards, landing on the roofs of some small houses (at least, that's what he thought it was) and spraying another M that was located on a wall. He received a Blue Coin from it and then he jumped right off, landing stylishly back on the ground. Sonic had watched the whole ordeal with his arms folded, shaking his head.

"You are such a showoff, Mario…"

"I am _not_!"

"Yes, you are."

Huffing, Mario turned away from the blue hedgehog and was about to walk further into Ricco Harbor, but was halted in his tracks by someone that caught his eye. This someone was currently washing her hands in a rectangular pool of clear blue water. There was a concerned expression coloring her facial features, but Mario _knew_ her!

"Hey, Mario, do you think they serve seafood around here or something?" Sonic questioned Mario absentmindedly, not noticing that Mario was staring at someone.

Mario did not reply.

"Hey, Mario?" Sonic turned around and finally noticed that Mario wasn't paying any attention to him whatsoever. "Mario, are you listening?" the hedgehog waved a hand in front of the plumber's face, but got no reaction whatsoever.

Frowning, Sonic poked the guy. "Mario, hello? Are you in shock or something?" the blue hedgehog asked him in confusion. "Look, I know Ricco Harbor is nice and everything, but it really isn't all that _glorious_ to make you go into shock!"

Mario still did not answer.

"FLUDD, I'm starting to get worried," Sonic commented. "What's wrong with Mario?!"

FLUDD responded immediately, "Mario's attention seems to be captured by that woman over there."

"Huh? Where?"

"Over _there_…"

Sonic darted his gaze all around before finding the person that Mario was staring at. It was a very beautiful woman with lavender colored eyes, long and flowing burgundy hair, and pale skin. She was also tall and had large and slanted eyes with long, defined eyelashes and eyebrows that were dark, curvy, and thin out as they extended. She wore a lot of makeup, violet eye shadow, red lipstick, and nail polish. The ravishing woman was dressed in a long red dress that was torn and tattered at the bottom, black high heels, golden earrings, and a bracelet on her left wrist.

Sonic was highly intrigued. "Who is _that_?"

Surprisingly, Mario replied, "That's…Pauline…"

"Pauline? Who is she to you?" Sonic wanted to know as he watched this Pauline woman wipe her wet hands on her red dress, a concerned expression crossing her features. "How in the world do you know _her_?!"

FLUDD responded to this question this time, obviously knowing everything about Mario ever since scanning him the first time they had met. "Pauline used to be Mario's love interest and now is his ex-girlfriend. The used to be in a romantic relationship together, but are now just close friends."

Sonic was completely blown away by the news…_literally_. The hedgehog stumbled back as if a sudden breeze pushed against him. "WHAT?!"

"It's the truth," FLUDD said.

Mario's face was extremely red after FLUDD had given Sonic this information. "Why'd you have to tell him that, FLUDD?! It wasn't any of your business…!" the plumber squeaked loudly, embarrassed.

"I apologize…"

Sonic grabbed Mario's arm and tugged on it violently, almost dislocating it. With his other hand, he frantically pointed at Pauline who was now sauntering over to them. "She used to be your GIRLFRIEND?!" the blue hedgehog babbled loudly. "_You_ and _her_?! YOU and HER…TOGETHER?!"

"Yes, Sonic! Sheesh!" Mario snapped, wanting the hedgehog to release his arm.

Sonic was still freaking out. "YOU USED TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Let go of my arm!"

"You used to be with THAT?!"

"_Yeah_! GOSH!"

"HOLY MACARONI WITH EXTRA CHEESE AND BREAD ON THE SIDE!"

"Why are you so surprised?! _You_ have a girlfriend!"

"The heck are you talking about?!"

"Amy's your girlfriend! So there!"

"Hold up! Amy is NOT and NEVER will be my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. Now let go of my-"

"Um, excuse me," a new voice joined in the conversation/argument/debate, reluctant and a little puzzled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but…"

Sonic and Mario turned away from each other to face the pretty woman, Pauline, who was now standing in front of them, taller than both of them. The two males just stared at her for a very long moment before Mario shook his head and put on a smile.

"Pauline, it's been a while!" Mario talked cheerfully, the smile never leaving his face. "You weren't interrupting anything! Don't worry about it!"

A smile spread across Pauline's face and she nodded, quickly pulling Mario into a tight embrace, which Mario was completely shocked about. However, he kindly returned the hug before parting.

"It's really great to see you again, Mario," Pauline admitted pleasantly. "It's been awfully too long."

"You're telling me!" Mario agreed.

Pauline suddenly put her attention on Sonic who was just watching them and trying not to be noticed. "And who is your friend here? I've never seen anyone like him before."

Sonic zipped over to her with his amazing speed, obviously showing off. "The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself. "I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Wow!" Pauline was instantly fascinated.

"I know. I'm awesome," Sonic struck a pose.

Mario rolled his eyes and then questioned, "Pauline, what are you doing on Isle Delfino?"

"I came here on vacation, but it looks like it's ruined!" Pauline responded immediately, a frown jumping onto her facial features. "Something strange is happening around here! There are large and disgusting messes wherever I go! Just a little bit ago, I found a massive big black mess over there further down," the pretty lady pointed behind her at all of the construction and whatnot. "It's pretty messy over there!"

"We better explain to her what's going on, Mario," Sonic informed his companion.

"You're right," commented Mario.

**[Later…]**

"…and that's that!" Mario finished the whole story, his hands waving about wildly.

Pauline had listened to every word that exited Mario's mouth and escaped Sonic's mouth. "That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?"

"That imposter!" Sonic scowled in reply.

"Yeah!" Mario put in.

Pauline shook her head and then put her hands on her hips, a determined expression touching her features. "Well, I can't just stand by and let this happen. I'm going to help you both!" she announced firmly.

"HUH?!" Sonic and Mario were both astonished and were really not expecting this.

"Yeah! I'm going to help you guys!" Pauline responded, nodding her head. "I know I may not look much, but I'm sure I could be of some assistance!"

"You could get hurt…" Mario trailed.

Sonic rested an elbow on Mario's shoulder and chortled. "Come on, Mario, let your girlfriend join us on our epic adventure! It's no big deal!"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend…" Mario muttered, irked.

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Sonic chuckled, correcting himself.

Mario breathed out a heavy sigh, shoving Sonic off of him before giving Pauline a smile. "Of course you can join us, Pauline! We need all the help we can get!"

"Thank you!" Pauline exclaimed.

"Oh, you have to meet FLUDD too!" Sonic told the lady, pointing at the device on Mario's back. "This is FLUDD, he's great at helping us out!"

Pauline wended over and poked the device curiously. "Well, it's nice to meet you, FLUDD. I'm Pauline."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Pauline," talked FLUDD.

"Wow, it's so weird that Mario had an ex-girlfriend," Sonic murmured thoughtfully. "But not as weird as SHADOW having a girlfriend! I mean, that's just crazy!"

"I know right!" Mario blurted out.

Pauline was perplexed about what the two males were going on about, but decided not to ask. "So, I can show you where the big black mess is at."

"Sure thing, Mario's girlfriend," Sonic snickered.

"She's NOT my girlfriend, Sonic!" Mario growled out, ireful and annoyed. "Now would you shut up about that already? Geez! Sheesh! Gosh!"

Sonic laughed.

Pauline started leading the way, almost giggling in amusement at the two of them. They were funny to her. She felt as if she could become great friends with Sonic too, like she was with Mario.

There was now a large gate in front of them with enemies slithering along it. They looked dangerous and the three individuals did NOT want to find out what they were capable of whatsoever.

So, anyway, Pauline led them all the way to the goopy mess that was spilling over the edge and into the beautiful water below, polluting it completely. During the way there, Mario had found and obtained a couple of more Blue Coins. Also, they had a LOT of gate climbing to do as well. If they hadn't used the gates that were in the air then they would have never made it across to the goopy mess.

Suddenly, they were assaulted by small Bloopers that spat out black goop. The first one caught Sonic in the face with that putrid stuff. Sonic instantly freaked and got out of control with his water abilities, splashing everyone and everything with it, leaving Pauline and Mario soaked.

"Heh…sorry about that, guys!" Sonic apologized, face now clean from the nasty gunk.

"Don't worry about it," Mario sighed.

Pauline flashed the speedster a grin. "No worries. That was actually quite refreshing. It's hot out here!"

"Heh, no problem," Sonic gave her a thumbs up before Spin Dashing into one of the Bloopers, quickly destroying it. Right after that, he unleashed a Sonic Wind unto another, watching as it fell over the edge and into the water below. "Too easy, piece of cake!"

Mario got in on the action by using FLUDD to spray one of the Bloopers. It tumbled backwards and then was met with Mario's feet as he came down upon it. The Blooper was instantly squashed underneath Mario's shoes and it was defeated.

As Pauline watched Sonic and Mario take out the mini Bloopers, she wished she could do something to help, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment. When the heroes were through with the little Bloopers they all approached some colorful crates, seeing black goop seeping out from underneath it. Plus, there was some kind of weird tentacle sticking out of it.

"Well, I don't want to do it, but it looks like we have to pull that tentacle out from there and see what's causing this goopy mess," Sonic scanned the area, hesitant.

Mario took it upon himself to walk over and grab a hold of the tentacle, tugging on it hard and mercilessly. Sonic and Pauline watched in silence, wondering what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the tentacle jerked out of Mario's grasp and slithered back into the colorful crates. The crates started to crack and then something massive burst out of it, flying up into the air. Everyone looked up as it began to descend downwards upon them.

"Holy fish sticks!" Mario yawped.

"That thing's HUGE!" caterwauled Sonic.

"Um…shouldn't we move?" Pauline uneasily suggested, giving the boys a worried look.

It was too late.

The giant thing landed right in front of them, causing them to fly back a few feet away. When the three interesting characters picked themselves up off of the ground, they realized that the creature was basically a larger form of a Blooper with a cork in its mouth.

Now it was fighting time!

Moving forward rather quickly, Gooper Blooper raised its long and threatening tentacles and slammed it down on Sonic and Mario who were not prepared for the sudden attack. Sonic was on his stomach while Mario was on his side.

"Okay, that _hurt_!" groaned Sonic.

"You can say that again!" moaned Mario.

"Goodness, are you two okay?!" Pauline demanded to know, hands flying to her mouth in shock and concern.

Wanting to impress the pretty lady, Sonic rapidly jumped to his feet and evaded another tentacle that tried to slap him. He jumped up into the air and then slammed his foot down into it, flattening it against the ground.

"Why don't you try pulling it off from the Blooper's body, Sonic?" FLUDD asked the blue hedgehog, giving out a suggestion on how to fight Gooper Blooper.

"GOOD IDEA!"

The fastest thing alive reached out and grabbed the flattened tentacle, yanking on it good and hard until it was decapitated! The overgrown Blooper squealed behind the cork in its mouth when that happened and it wriggled about in pain.

"Excellent!" Pauline cheered from the sidelines. "Do the rest of them like that!"

Mario had gotten to his feet a few minutes ago and realized that the large Blooper only had three tentacles left on its body. The plumber moved forward and squirted water in the thing's face, cleaning the black gunk off of it and stunning it for a few seconds. Gooper Blooper came down with its tentacles again and Mario simply dodged them and stepped on one of them, Sonic doing the same from beside him.

As one, the plumber and hedgehog grabbed the tentacles and pulled with all their might until the tentacles came off. The Blooper squealed like a pig as its dislocated tentacles squirmed on the ground in front of everyone.

"UGH! They're still moving!" Sonic flipped.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Mario held his belly with both hands.

"Do people actually EAT these things?!" Sonic questioned as he spun out of the way of the last tentacle that was attached to the giant Blooper.

"I hear Piantas do!" Pauline belted out from where she stood, grinning.

Sonic's face turned green and he waved his hand in a reckless manner, summoning the water from the fountain nearby and accidentally splashing Pauline with it who gasped in surprise and mild irritation.

"Whoops…my bad!" remarked Sonic. "I still haven't learned to fully control that kind of power yet!"

Pauline sputtered, arms folded. "Whatever…"

"HIYAH!" Mario Ground Pounded into the final tentacle and flattened it to the ground like he did the others. After that, he grabbed it and pulled it off of the Blooper with complete ease, flinging the squirming thing to the side without a care.

"Leave the rest to moi!" Sonic chortled as he dashed forward with his awesome speed, grasping the cork in the Blooper's mouth and running backwards quickly, pulling on it. The Blooper squirmed and shrieked as this happened.

However…

The cork slipped from Sonic's hands and slammed into Gooper Blooper's face. Instantly, the overgrown beast was outraged and it leapt into the air, growing four more tentacles and spitting out black goop at everyone.

"My fur!"

"My overalls!"

"My _hair_!"

Everyone was _covered_ in the sticky mess!

Huffing in annoyance, Sonic ducked from a tentacle assault. He stepped on the tentacle with his foot and then pulled it off of the Blooper, tossing the wriggling tentacle off to the side somewhere.

"This is getting a little out of hand!" commented Mario as he got back into the action, ignoring his dirty clothes for now. He stepped on two tentacles this time as they pounded into the ground.

Sonic ran over and grabbed one. "You're telling me!"

Mario nodded and grabbed the other one. "Right!"

Then both of them pulled and yanked on the tentacles, jerking the things off and throwing them elsewhere.

"You almost got him!" Pauline offered encouragement as she tried to get the nasty gunk out of her hair and clothes. She was trembling because of how disgusting it was.

Sonic flashed Pauline a grin while Mario gave her a thumbs up. Sonic took care of the last tentacle and then Mario moved forward and grabbed the cork in the monster's mouth, pulling with all the strength he could muster.

When Mario let go of it, the cork slammed back into the Blooper's face and Gooper Blooper went _flying_! It howled like a horrible banshee before splashing into the murky water below, disappearing.

Through with that scene, a Shine Sprite appeared in the spot where Gooper Blooper used to be!

"Yo, Mario!" Sonic breathed. "A Shine Sprite!"

"A Shine Sprite?" Pauline said softly, walking over to the beautiful object with eyes. "So this is what they look like? It's so pretty!"

"I've never described it like that…" trailed Mario.

Pauline reached out and touched the Shine Sprite, grabbing it firmly with her hands. However, as soon as she did, dizziness overcame her and she swayed, falling to the ground and instantly passing out.

Sonic and Mario instantly freaked.

"PAULINE!"

* * *

**Author's Note Again:** If you don't know who Pauline is, then I suggest looking her up. :)


	11. Blooper Surfing Safari

**Author's Note: **Here comes episode 2 of Ricco Harbor!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 2: Blooper Surfing Safari**

* * *

"Pauline, wake up!"

Stirring and groaning a bit in mild pain, Pauline allowed her eyes to flutter open and she found herself in a motel room while lying on a bed. "Where…where am I…?" Pauline asked drowsily, wondering what was going on.

"Mario! She's awake!" Sonic enthusiastically hollered at Pauline's bedside.

Mario rushed over while holding a plate of pasta that he had been devouring. "Pauline, I'm so glad that you're awake now!" the plumber exclaimed with his mouth filled with delicious pasta and whatnot. "We thought something terrible had happened to you!"

Pauline sat up in the bed, rubbing the back of her head in a drowsy manner. "What happened? I remember touching the Shine Sprite and then I just felt dizzy and passed out! I don't know why…" she seemed very concerned with her wellbeing. "I think there's something wrong with me. I feel kind of weird."

Hearing her familiar words, Sonic and Mario both exchanged knowing glances. "Pauline, when I touched the Shine Sprite for the first time, something happened to me," Sonic let her know, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "By touching it, I somehow obtained the ability to control water."

"Really?" Pauline questioned, eyes getting wide. How was that even possible?

"Watch," ordered Sonic as he lifted a gloved hand, summoning his odd powers and making the water drift out of a glass cup that had been resting on a desk. The blob of water floated into the air and right in front of Pauline's eyes. "Neat, huh?"

Pauline was amazed at this as she stared at it in awe. She reached out and poked the water, her finger going right through it. Then, without warning, she sneezed. This sneeze was a very large sneeze and it was incredibly abnormal! Her sneeze was so strong that it blew Sonic and Mario back. Mario landed on the ground with his plate of pasta in his face and Sonic was on the ground, water splashing down onto his face.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Pauline gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Heh, no problem," Sonic replied while getting up, shaking out his fur with a frown crawling around his features.

Mario got to his feet and sighed, disappointed that he didn't get to finish eating his pasta. "Well, I think we should head on back to Ricco Harbor. That way, Pauline can discover her new abilities, seeing as how that sneeze literally blew us away…" he trailed off.

"Sound like a plan!" the blue hedgehog simpered.

"Alright then," Pauline appeared to be a little bit uneasy.

So the trio left the motel and made their way through Delfino Plaza, heading back to the hut-like structure with the M painted across it. They got pulled into the M as soon as they got close enough and then appeared back in good 'ol Ricco Harbor!

A blue Pianta sauntered over to them before they could even do or say anything. "You know, there sure are some odd folks out there…" he was saying to them. "Taming little Bloopers is bizarre enough, but riding on their backs? I tell you, some folks are just plain looney!"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mario wondered, flummoxed.

"I have no idea, Mario," chirped Sonic.

"Maybe he's talking about that guy over there at the pier," Pauline suggested while pointing to their right. Sonic and Mario instantly peered over in that direction.

"Who is that guy?" Sonic asked, seeing a Pianta standing over there and minding his own business on the pier.

An orange colored Pianta male stepped over to them while the blue one trekked away. "That guy on the pier?" he talked. "He's the Big Daddy of Blooper-surfing. That's nothing to sneeze at, I'll tell you that much!"

"Well, do _you_ ride Bloopers?" asked Mario, coming to the conclusion that all of this Blooper-surfing business was kind of odd and illogical.

The Pianta guffawed. "Me? No, I do NOT ride Bloopers! No, thank you!" then he was through talking, turning away from the trio and walking off somewhere else, muttering something about crazed maniacs.

"Well? What do you two say we go see if we can actually ride a Blooper?" Mario questioned his teammates, grinning from ear to ear. Sure, he thought it was strange, but he'd like to give it a try. Plus, he had a feeling that he'd be getting a Shine Sprite out of it.

"Sure! I'd like to give it a try," Pauline responded with a firm nod of her head.

Sonic looked at them as if they were insane. "Have you two lost it? I am NOT riding one of those things and I am DEFINITELY not getting on the water!" he yelled defiantly.

"Why?" Pauline appeared puzzled.

"He's _terrified_ of water, Pauline," Mario informed her with a shake of his head, rolling his eyes at the blue hedgehog. "He will not join us."

Pauline frowned at this. "Sonic, how can you be afraid of water?"

"I can't swim, okay? And I just don't like it!" Sonic answered, viciously shaking his head. "I won't get on the water and you can't make me! I'll just stay right here where it's safe and DRY!" he ranted.

"Alright, alright…"

Mario gave Sonic a look and then walked away from him followed by Pauline. The two individuals crossed over some long longs that were floating in the water and then reached the pier, confronting a brownish Pianta who was sitting underneath and umbrella.

"Excuse me, are you the Big Daddy?" Pauline wanted to know politely.

The Pianta grinned widely and nodded his head, happy that he was recognized. "That's right! I'm the Big Daddy of Blooper-surfing! You like surfing? Hop on a Blooper and give it a whirl!" he gestured towards the little Bloopers that were floating in the water while being lined up symmetrically.

"Great! We don't have to pay for it or anything?" demanded Mario.

"Nope!" Big Daddy answered, jubilant. "Oh, but one thing! Big Daddy waives all liability for accidents. Now, hang loose, bud and bud-ette!"

"Bud-ette?" Pauline yawped.

"I think that's a girl version of 'bud'," Mario answered slowly, finding it to be rather weird.

"Oh…"

Anyway, Mario and Pauline walked over to the Bloopers. Mario picked the green Blooper while Pauline took the pink one, leaving the yellow one. They took one last look over their shoulders at Sonic who was as far away as possible from the water and everything before their Bloopers took off like rockets, sprinting through the water at an alarming rate.

"YAHOO!" Mario cheered as he swerved around boats and other obstacles, collecting the coins on the water and putting it with the rest. He leapt up into the air and even snagged a Blue Coin!

Pauline released an unrestrained burst of laughter as she went along. She jumped over a yellow boat and then landed back in the water on her pink Blooper, easily getting the hang of Blooper-surfing. Getting a Blue Coin that was in the air, Pauline discovered a hidden cave with black goop spilling out of it and contaminating the water.

"Mario! Look!" Pauline pointed ahead of them at the hidden cave.

Mario zoomed over on his green Blooper and spotted the cave too. "I see it! We should go investigate quickly!" the plumber stated, wishing Sonic had joined them.

Once inside the cave, Mario and Pauline found themselves no longer on water and their Bloopers were now useless as they wriggled around on the concrete they were now standing on. They were in some kind of odd place that looked like something built for racing. There was a Pianta standing off to the side and when he saw them, he rushed over excitedly.

"Wahoooo! You wanna go for a ride, bud, girl?!" he queried from them. "Go ahead and jump on the Blooper you like best. Go on!" he urged them forward, showing them the other Bloopers that they could use that was floating in the water up ahead. There were three of them; green, pink, and yellow.

"Wow, okay," Mario said.

"We were just riding Bloopers, but I don't mind. Riding Bloopers is fun!" exclaimed Pauline with her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest.

"Show me some super Blooper-surfing, and win yourself a prize!" the Pianta dude told them.

Mario had a feeling that this 'prize' was none other than a Shine Sprite, but he kept that opinion to himself and sprinted forward, jumping onto the green Blooper. Pauline chose the pink one again and the duo zoomed off on the water, quickly making a sharp left.

"Wheeee!" Pauline leapt into the air, soaring over a large orange block that tried to get in her way. Mario zipped between the two orange blocks and then Pauline landed right beside him. Next, they simultaneously made another left.

"This is easy _and_ fun!" Mario commented as he and the pretty woman dodged orange cones scattered along the water. They made a right after that.

Pauline nodded her head in agreement. "I so agree with you, Mario!"

Suddeny, just when they were about to reach the Goal, something whizzed past them extremely fast in a blur of blue and yellow. Shocked, Pauline and Mario lost their balance on their Bloopers and crashed into the water below, their Bloopers zooming off without them.

"AH!" Pauline sputtered, splashing about.

"What was THAT?!" spat out Mario as he flailed his arms about in the water.

"I have no idea! Let's swim back!" Pauline said and started swimming past the Goal. Mario followed her, frowning in confusion.

When they reached the concrete, they were met with the sight of the Pianta guy handing Sonic a Shine Sprite! There was a yellow Blooper wriggling around beside him too, which was obviously what he rode.

"You, bud, are what I like to call super-deluxe cool!" the Pianta told Sonic cheerfully, totally impressed. "You are _fast_! To commemorate the birth of a Blooper-surfing legend…this is for you!"

Sonic grabbed the Shine Sprite while whistling. "That was cool!"

"_Sonic_?!" Mario and Pauline both blurted out at the same time, shocked to see the blue hedgehog there when he made it very clear that he was terrified of water!

Sonic turned his attention on them, grinning. "Hey!"


	12. The Caged Shine Sprite

**Author's Note: **Here's episode 3 of Ricco Harbor! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 3: The Caged Shine Sprite**

* * *

"Heh, heh, I'm a Blooper-surfing legend!" Sonic boasted and gloated as he performed some pretty impressive dance moves in Bianco Square, receiving several stares and rude points. "I'm totally awesome!"

"And full of yourself…" added Mario.

Sonic glanced at him while getting down by portraying some breakdancing. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Thought so…"

Pauline was sitting in a lawn chair while eating an apple. "I always thought that Sonic was afraid of water. I wonder what made him change his mind about Blooper-surfing," she talked out loud in between chews.

"Come on step it up!" cheered Sonic as he continued to do the breakdancing on the ground. The Piantas that gathered around him started cheering him on as he did.

"Sonic is weird sometimes," Mario remarked, arms folded over his chest.

"You think so?" asked Pauline.

"I _know_ so…"

"I think we should head on back into Ricco Harbor. I sense that there might be more Shine Sprites to find in there," FLUDD input suddenly.

Mario was a little surprised that FLUDD spoke. FLUDD didn't talk much at all, really. "I think you're right, FLUDD. We'll go back to Ricco Harbor as soon as Sonic's done showing off and stuff," he said.

_Anyway_, when Sonikku za Hejjihoggu finished portraying his impressive breakdancing moves to all of the cheering Piantas, he performed one final act with a long speech about being the Blooper-surfing legend and then joined Mario and Pauline in Ricco Harbor again.

"I'm so awesome!" Sonic blared.

"I thought you were _afraid_ of water!" Mario yapped, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I was told…" Pauline softly input.

Sonic shrugged and waved a hand at them in a dismissive manner. He was about to remark on that, but noticed something different about Ricco Harbor. "Hey," he started, pointing up at a large yellow cage with a Shine Sprite inside of it. "Has that always been there like that?"

Looking to where he was pointing, Mario and Pauline could see the large cage in the air above the water and other difficult obstacles that they'd have to get through if they wanted to get to it.

"Hey!" the voice of a Pianta hollered out. "This is a dangerous place to be clambering around. And hanging off that hook? An accident in the making!"

"What is he talking about?" Sonic wondered, eyeing the Pianta who was staring at them.

"I don't know…"

"I have no idea."

The Pianta shook a fist at them before bounding off, growling and complaining about unnecessary things.

"The port is strangely quiet today, huh?" the blue Pianta queried as he walked over to them. "I guess I ought to appreciate the peace and solitude."

"You should!" Sonic totally agreed with the dude. "Peace and solitude is cool, but action is better!"

"But everyone loves peace!" Pauline pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.

Mario shook his head. "That's not true! Think of people like Bowser!"

"And Eggman!" added Sonic.

"And the imposter!"

"Don't forget about Shadow!"

"Huh? Shadow? What about him?"

"Uh…_never mind_!"

"Alright then…"

Pauline turned her attention away from Mario and Sonic and put it on the blue Pianta again who was now staring at her and continuing on with his words, "To be honest, though, I could do with a bit more excitement."

"Peace is nice, but I enjoy a little excitement as well," remarked Pauline as she smiled at the Pianta.

"I agree," said the Pianta.

Sonic was through chatting with Mario and noticed an arrow pointing towards a ship that they had to get on, obviously. He could see more arrows up ahead; they were there to lead the heroes to the Shine Sprite. The hedgehog wondered who put them there in the first place.

"Hey, Pauline, Mario!" the blue hedgehog called out to his friends. "Let's follow these arrows and see where it takes us! I'm sure it'll lead us to the caged Shine Sprite up there."

Mario noticed what he was talking about and nodded his head in total agreement, thoroughly convinced about what the speedy hedgehog was talking about. "Okay! Sounds like a good idea to me! Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"We shall," commented Pauline.

So, the trio marched up onto the ship and instantly found a moving hook. It moved back and forth to each side. On the other side, a little Blooper waited for them.

"Why don't you climb onto Mario's back and he'll get you over, Pauline?" Sonic suggested while snickering. "Besides, you _are_ his girlfriend after all…"

Mario instantly became irked. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Suuuuure…."

Pauline giggled at their antics before positioning herself on Mario's back. Mario made sure she was on tight, grumbling something about ignorant hedgehogs before jumping onto the moving hook, grabbing the top of it which was a red and white striped color. Sonic grabbed on right after, hanging on at the top of them. The hook moved on over to the other side and they all dropped down, Sonic almost landing on Mario's head.

"Watch it!" Mario rambled.

"_Excuse me_, Mario!" Sonic retorted, kicking the Blooper that attempted to bite into his leg. The little Blooper went soaring into the air before falling down into the water below. The blue hedgehog cringed at this, imagining if it was him falling into the water like that. It made him nervous.

Mario rolled his eyes at him before keeping Pauline on his back and jumping onto a moving crane, landing on it safely. Sonic quickly joined them, putting a grip on Mario's arm because of how close they were to the water.

"What's with you anyway, hedgehog?" the plumber grunted, yanking his arm out of his grasp. "First you say you're petrified of water, then you become the Blooper-surfing legend, which you're not, and then you become afraid of water again!"

Sonic pursed his lips. "I dunno!"

"Weird…"

"_You're_ weird…"

"Take that back."

"…No."

Pauline frowned at the males. "Guys, can you stop arguing for once? I mean, it's all funny and whatnot, but it gets irritating hearing someone bicker about unnecessary things."

"She's right," Sonic sighed.

"Fine, fine," Mario remarked.

"May we proceed?" FLUDD questioned his companions. "I think Pauline feels rather uncomfortable being on your back while I am also on your back, Mario."

"Oh!" Mario let go of Pauline's legs and let her stand on her own now. "Sorry!"

Pauline waved a hand at him. "No worries."

Anyway, the crane that they were on, moved them over to a cage hanging in the air. The three jumped onto it and clung to it tightly. Below, a Klamber started crawling after them, hissing like the ugly spider it was. Sonic and Mario didn't mind one bit, but Pauline did.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed out in fright.

"What's the matter?!" Mario asked the female.

"There's a SPIDER coming right at us!" Pauline yowled, face twisted up into a look of disgust and pure horror.

"Relax, Pauline! I'll deal with this!" Aiming to impress the pretty lady, Sonic used his Sonic Wind attack to blow the Klamber right off of the cage and the Klamber squealed as it fell down into the water, dying.

Pauline relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

So, the trio continued moving upwards towards the arrows that pointed ahead of them. They flipped through the cage and appeared on the other side of it, gripping it with both hands and not wanting to fall.

Next, the three very interesting characters hopped onto a moving hook that brought them over to another cage where they held on to. There was another Klamber waiting for them there and Sonic got rid of it with another Sonic Wind of his. They flipped through the cage and went on the other side, continuing their climbing journey and following the arrows that were mysteriously put there to guide them. The trio discovered another moving hook that brought them over to another cage that they did not have to climb this time, but actually _walk_ on. Bloopers were there to try to hinder their progress.

"How did these guys get up here anyway?" Sonic questioned as he punched one of the Bloopers in the face, sending it sky high and into the water. "It's impossible if you ask me!"

"I know right?!" replied Mario as he used FLUDD to spray a Blooper in the face and then jump on its head, defeating it instantly.

Pauline watched the two boys fight off the mini Bloopers and then really had the sense to want to help out. Suddenly, without warning, the female raised a hand and a gust of wind blew across the whole cage, almost knocking everyone off.

"What was _that_?!" Sonic hollered, clutching onto Mario for dear life, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know, but you _better_ let go of me…" Mario muttered dangerously, eyes narrowing.

Sonic quickly released the plumber and chortled nervously, sweat-dropping. Mario huffed and then turned to Pauline who was looking truly fascinated.

"Did you do that just now, Pauline?" the red-capped hero queried.

Pauline nodded. "Yes, I did! I can somehow control the wind element around us!"

"Sweet, kind of like my Sonic Wind, but slightly different…" Sonic stated thoughtfully.

Mario contemplated on this fact for a moment, noticing that Sonic could control the water and Pauline could control the wind all because they touched a Shine Sprite. Why didn't he get any strange powers when _he_ touched it? "Maybe it's because I have FLUDD…" he murmured.

"What was that?" Pauline asked Mario while blowing away a Blooper that attempted to jump her.

"Oh, nothing," Mario dismissed, shaking his head. "Let's continue!"

"Right."

They moved on and found another moving crane that brought them up higher and onto a large girdle. There was a dark blue Pianta standing up there dressed in a sailor's outfit and he was just gazing upwards.

"Wow, you three made it all the way here!" the Pianta gawked at them, shock written on his facial features.

"And I'm starting to wonder how _you_ made it all the way up here…" Sonic murmured from between Mario and Pauline, giving the Pianta a skeptical expression.

"Hey, by the way…" the Pianta ignored the hedgehog's recent comment. "Have you spoken to that guy on the roof over there?"

The three of them immediately darted their eyes all around, but didn't see no guy. "We don't see anything!" Mario yapped, frowning.

The Pianta dude just shrugged.

The three interesting individuals decided to ignore the Pianta and trudged onwards along the girdle. Sonic, who was following Mario and Pauline from behind, noticed something odd about Pauline.

There was a giant Klamber on her back…

"Pauline…?" Sonic spoke very slowly, not wanting the girl to panic.

Pauline looked over her shoulder at the teenager and smiled. "Yes?"

"There's…there's…" Sonic lifted a finger and pointed at her back. "Look, don't freak out, but there is a giant spider on your back!"

Pauline stared at him for a very long moment before her eyes met with the Klamber's that was on her back. It screeched at her and then Pauline instantly _flipped_!

A loud and horrendous scream tore through the dark haired female's throat and ripped out of her mouth, piercing the ears of many across Isle Delfino. She screeched like an insane banshee and went running across the girdle at an alarming rate. Her arms were in the air and the wind around them began to blow fiercely. A giant tornado formed around Pauline because of her out of control power and her immense fear of spiders. The Klamber on her back got swept up by the humongous tornado and went flying elsewhere along with all of the mini Bloopers that had been occupying the girdle.

Sonic gripped onto the edge of the girdle as the wind blew into him hard. "Geez! Pauline, get a grip!" he managed to howl at her through the dangerous wind.

Mario, who had been talking to the guy that the Pianta had mentioned to them about and retrieving a Blue Coin, made it back to the girdle and his hat almost flew right off of his head! The plumber slapped a hand down onto his hat on his head and almost got knocked off the girdle from the strong wind that Pauline was creating.

When Pauline managed to calm down, she was breathing heavily and holding a hand near her chest, body trembling and tears almost spilling out of her eyes. Yes, she was _that_ scared of spiders!

"Are you okay now?" Sonic questioned the female as he got up to his feet and approached her, a tad bit annoyed. "There's no more spiders around!"

Pauline gave him a long look before nodding hesitantly, trembling. "I-I'm fine…" she murmured softly, a little bit brokenly with a hint of fear.

Sonic's expression softened and he spoke, "Hey, don't worry. Mario and I will make sure no more spiders will get you, okay?" he promised.

"Okay…" Pauline sighed, believing him.

Mario trekked over to the two individuals and breathed out a huge sigh. "Okay, guys. We still have some ways to go. Let's continue and get this over with!"

Pauline and Sonic agreed.

So, the three adventurers carried on, finding another hook and moving onto another cage where they hung onto. They climbed the cage and reached another cage, getting on top of it and finding some little Bloopers up there that tried to rid them of this world. However, they were easily taken care of and the three characters moved on, getting closer and closer to the caged Shine Sprite.

Then they came across Wind Duppies…

"WHOA!" yelled Sonic as a Wind Duppy attempted to blow him right off of the cage that they were standing on. "THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

"I'll take care of it!" Mario jumped into action and used FLUDD to spray the Wind Duppy that was trying to push Sonic the Hedgehog right off of the cage. The Wind Duppy silently dispersed after Mario did that. "Ha! That wasn't so hard! That was pure easiness!" the plumber gloated.

Sonic regained his balance and spread his arms out on either side of him, letting out a whoosh of air. "Yeah, yeah. What-evs, Mario!" he remarked.

"What-evs?" Pauline questioned, very intrigued by the words that came out of the hedgehog's mouth.

"Yeah, girly," responded Sonic as he found FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle. He kicked the box with his foot and the Rocket Nozzle popped out. He snatched it out of the air with his gloved hands and then tossed it to Mario who caught it easily. "I like to make up words that don't really…make any sense. Heh."

Pauline held a look of interest and she nodded. "I get it!" she commented.

"Exactly," Sonic flashed her a grin.

Mario attached the Rocket Nozzle to FLUDD and then sauntered over to a trampoline, spraying another Wind Duppy that tried to assault them. He jumped onto the trampoline and it sent him onto a girdle. Sonic and Pauline followed.

Once on the higher girdle, two Wind Duppies appeared and tried to push them off of the girdle. The three didn't have time to react and they were pushed off of the girdle, but there was a trampoline down there that their feet connected with. They bounced upwards and grasped each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated.

"Woo!" Sonic cheered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mario yowled.

"This is amazing!" Pauline laughed.

Then they landed on another girdle, almost falling off from the sudden impact. They all kept a firm grip on each other's hands for a few minutes before looking up, noticing that they were getting closer to the caged Shine Sprite!

Suddenly, without warning, a Wind Duppy materialized before them and struck Pauline hard, sending her right off of the girdle. Pauline cried out in pain and shock as she lost two pieces of her Life. She began falling down into the murky water below, screaming the entire time.

"PAULINE!" Mario and Sonic simultaneously hollered, reaching hands out towards her.

But it was too late…

However, something miraculous happened!

Pauline was blasted back up to the girdle by using her extraordinary wind abilities. She stumbled back onto the girdle, eyes wide. "Wow…!" she yipped.

"Pauline, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Mario questioned.

"I'm fine, guys. No worries," informed Pauline with a small smile. "Just a little fall. I don't know what I did, but it worked! It was amazing!"

Sonic shrugged. "Barely made it…"

After all of those sudden events, the trio left the girdle they were standing on and used FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle to make it to a higher level, finding two trampolines that led right into the cage that the Shine Sprite was being held in. As one, Mario, Sonic, and Pauline all jumped onto the trampolines until they were inside of the giant yellow cage. Reaching the bottom, they found the Shine Sprite floating in there.

"Finally," Pauline breathed.

Mario walked forward and grabbed the Shine Sprite, holding it up with a large smile glued to his facial features. "YAHOO!" he cheered happily.

"Too easy, piece of cake!" Sonic held a thumbs up, grinning in triumph.

"That wasn't too hard!" joined Pauline, striking a pretty pose and smiling.

Then they were encased in a bright light that sent them all the way back to Delfino Plaza.


	13. The Secret of Ricco Tower

**Author's Note: **JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING AND TO THOSE WHO JUST LOOOOOOVE TO ASSUME THINGS, SONIC IS NOT IN LOVE WITH PAULINE AND HE NEVER WILL BE. NEVER. NEVER. NEVER. FREAKING NEVER!

Ahem...so, anyway, if you have a problem with what I write or don't like what I'm writing or don't like the idea of me writing this story...then get the heck out and read something else. It's your choice. It's not my fault that you're still here reading this when you clearly don't like it.

To those who DO like it...enjoy. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 4: The Secret of Ricco Tower**

* * *

"I wonder how the girls are doing right about now," Sonic wondered as they arrived back in Ricco Harbor. When they had gotten back to Delfino Plaza, the three of them had enjoyed a large meal for lunch, which consisted of chili dogs, various types of seafood, and salads. The three characters had enjoyed their meals immensely and all had full bellies and were ready to tackle the next part of their adventure.

"I'm sure they're fine, Sonic," Mario answered him as he approached the two Piantas that were always standing around whenever they decided to make an appearance. The two dudes were gazing up at the large tower that had always been there in Ricco Harbor. "Hey, what are you two looking at?" he questioned them, stopping in front of them.

The rusty orange colored Pianta turned around to look at the red-capped man. "Now, the ocean is all dirty around that tower!" he responded. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! It just doesn't!"

"Okay, okay…" Mario muttered.

"Whoa, looks like trouble's a-brewing!" the other Pianta chirped suddenly, warning them. "That tower sure looks suspicious, seeing as how there is black goop surrounding the thing and whatnot."

Pauline eyed her two companions after the two Piantas were through pushing out their words. "Do you think we should go investigate the tower?" she asked them curiously, her voice soft. "Obviously, this whole mess has something to do with the tower and everything…"

"I so agree with you, Pauline," said Sonic.

"Me too," FLUDD talked, nozzle moving with each word he put out there.

"Alright," Mario remarked.

Pauline smiled. "Okay then!"

So, the trio made their way to the tower, and, by using FLUDD's Hover Nozzle and Pauline's windy techniques, they reached the top of the tower and headed on inside. Immediately, they found themselves surrounded by whiteness and falling down into complete nothingness.

"Where in the world are we?!" Pauline screamed, terrified as she reached over, gripping the closest thing to her which was Sonic's arm.

"_Ow_, your nails are digging into my arm!" Sonic complained, wincing.

Pauline instantly released his arm, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"No problem!" retorted the blue hedgehog.

"But really, where in the world are we?!" Pauline repeated her previous question.

"We're obviously heading into another strange place like before. You weren't with us, Pauline, so you don't know. However, there's no need to worry because we'll be safe," Mario explained to her as best he could. "We just have to watch out for that imposter trying to steal-"

As if on cue, Shadow Mario appeared and snatched FLUDD right off of Mario's back, quickly disappearing afterwards with a hideous chuckle of evilness.

"…FLUDD." Mario finished in a deadpan-like tone.

"Oh, that's just great!" Sonic flatly stated.

Pauline became concerned for FLUDD. "Where did that fiend take him?!"

"We don't know!" replied Mario as they finally arrived at their destination, which was an even more complicated retro stage that they had to get through.

"What kind of place is this?" Pauline wanted to know, eyebrows shooting up in a surprised fashion. The female was completely puzzled and interested at the same time!

Mario refused to answer her question as he once again felt naked without FLUDD on his back. Now he was forced to only rely on his acrobatic skills. It was a scary thing to him, especially because he didn't want to fall down into the endless abyss below. If he fell, he'd definitely get a game over.

"Mario and I don't really know what to call these places," Sonic gave Pauline's query an answer. "So, I think we should give it a name. Let's call it…Secret Stages!" he announced, holding up his index finger with a grin spreading across his face.

"Secret Stages?" Pauline tilted her head, mimicking a curious cat.

"Yep!"

"Oh, okay…"

Sonic brought his gaze over to the obstacles that they would be required to use to get through the stage. Obviously, the stage required him and his teammates to cross over a giant gap using rotating beams with colored bumps protruding from them. There were some other things up ahead, but the speedy hedgehog couldn't see that far.

"So, are you guys ready to do this?" Sonic spoke to Mario and Pauline. "If we fall, it's all over."

"That seems a bit difficult…" trailed Pauline.

"You have that windy ability of yours," Sonic pointed out, looking over his shoulder at the female. "There's really no need to worry."

Pauline thought about it for a moment, unsure if she could conjure up her wind abilities so quickly like she had done back when they were in Ricco Harbor. It was tough, but she had managed to do it. The girl wasn't sure if she'd be able to save herself is she suddenly fell.

"Fine," Pauline ceased her thinking and stepped over to the blue hedgehog, nervous.

Mario had been quiet the entire time, but eventually followed his comrades to the rotating beams that floated in front of them. Sonic was the first one to leap onto it and dash across at supersonic speed, jumping from beam to beam until he reached the ledge on the other side.

"Why didn't you just take us with you!?" Mario hollered from where he stood, arms flailing about. "We could fall and DIE!" he was very irked.

Sonic sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Charlie!"

_Anyway_, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu rapidly went back for his companions and helped them get across with ease. So, the whole stage was pretty much like that. The blue speedster helped Mario and Pauline get across the obstacles. There were some near death experiences, but they managed to reach the end safely and without any 'game overs'.

Snatching the Shine Sprite out of the air, Sonic the Hedgehog held up the brilliant object and smiled to himself beatifically. "Wooo! Feelin' good!" he quoted himself from one of his awesome video games.

"Hurray!" Pauline jumped for joy.

Mario started doing a little dance, happy that they got that over with already.


	14. Gooper Blooper Returns

**Author's Note:** Posting another chapter because the previous chapter was too short. There will be another update tomorrow.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure **

**Episode 5: Gooper Blooper Returns**

* * *

Upon returning to Delfino Plaza, Mario got FLUDD back and Sonic decided to chatter about how he was so cool and everything and constantly reminding Pauline and Mario about how he was the Blooper-surfing legend and always will be, which Mario totally disagreed with. Pauline, however, thought that Sonic was quite amusing and listened intently to his every word, finding the speedy hedgehog to be very intriguing.

Anyway, they all decided to head on back to Ricco Harbor to see what was up now. When they arrived, they saw the two Piantas jumping up and down in a massive frenzy, obviously ticked and outraged about something. Walking over, the red-capped Mario brother questioned what was going on.

"Looks like that huge Blooper thing is over at the helipad now!" barked the blue Pianta, anger burning in his eyes as he explained. "IT'S SO UGLY!"

"I can't see anything from here!" rambled the second Pianta as he jumped up and down. After that, the two Piantas got into a giant argument about something very idiotic and that didn't make a lick of sense.

"Wait, _what_?!" Sonic's eyes enlarged at the unexpected information that was given to them. "That overgrown squid is still alive?! I thought we got rid of that thing!"

"So did I!" put in Mario.

"How is it still here and how did it get on top of a _helipad_?" Pauline caterwauled, clearly flabbergasted. "Can it fly or something because that's just so…odd!"

"You're telling me!"

"Well, regardless of how this came to be," Mario began as he turned his attention on the helipad in the distance, towering above the water and everything. "We still need to get rid of it. It's causing black goop to pollute the water!"

Sonic nodded. "Right!"

"Of course," Pauline yawped.

After that conversation was through, Mario used his impressive acrobatic abilities to flip and spin and whatnot onto the girdles up above. He also used FLUDD in case he couldn't reach a certain place. Pauline took advantage of her windy powers and used it to float up onto the girdles while helping Sonic up there too. Using her powers took a toll on her and caused her to weaken a bit and Sonic was kind enough to suggest that she shouldn't use it so much so often.

It took a little bit, but the three heroes reached their final destination, which was the helipad. Right when they got there, Gooper Blooper hissed like a rattlesnake about to attack and lifted its large tentacles, attempting to pound the three individuals into the ground with them!

"Whoa!" Mario squawked, grabbing Pauline's wrist and jerking her out of the way of an oncoming tentacle that tried to bash her head in. "That was a close one!"

"Barely made it!" Sonic input as he dodged a tentacle that tried to wrap around his body. He waved his hand out in front of him and summoned the water from below, using his water abilities to control it. The water came and, with a flick of his wrist, Sonic flung his worst fear at the overgrown Blooper. The Blooper got splashed in the face with the water and it squealed.

Gooper Blooper growled at them like a vicious beast that had escaped a zoo and swung one of its tentacles at Pauline who had been standing off to the side and watching for a few minutes. The tentacle caught her on the head and caused her to flip sideways, her body crashing into Mario's. The two humans collapsed to the ground with Pauline on top of Mario. Both of them groaned in pain and the giant Blooper laughed gleefully.

Sonic smashed one of the Gooper Blooper's tentacles into the ground, flattening it like last time before picking it up and pulling it off with ease, tossing it elsewhere as the thing wriggled around crazily. Frowning in disgust, the blue hedgehog turned around to see if his two comrades were alright, but saw them on the ground in a very…_weird_ position. Smirking, Sonic whistled, catching their attention immediately.

"Are you sure you two aren't still together?" the speedster questioned them in a very playful tone, avoiding a slap to the face by Gooper Blooper's tentacles. "Because it sure seems like it! HA!" he evaded another attack and then slammed his food down onto one of the tentacles, flattening that one too and then pulling it off and throwing it somewhere else.

Mario's face turned completely red and he gently pushed Pauline off of him, jumping to his feet and using FLUDD to spray Sonic in the back of his head. Surprised, the blue hedgehog spun around and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! NOW I'M ALL WET! UGH!"

"That was for making fun of me!" the plumber huffed, satisfied with what he just did.

"Mario, I do not think that was wise…" FLUDD decided to throw in his opinion.

"Oh, bah!" Mario dismissed the device's opinion and then marched forward towards Blooper Gooper, grabbing the thing's mouth and pulling on the cork that was stuck in there. However, his hands kept slipping and sliding off because of the black goop covering it.

"Your hands are slipping on the inky goop!" FLUDD exclaimed urgently.

"I _know_, FLUDD…"

Shaking out his fur, Sonic kicked a tentacle away that tried to wrap around his neck and then shoved his foot down into it, pinning it to the ground. He reached out and grabbed another tentacle, pushing that into the ground too and using his other foot to flatten it to the ground.

"I thought that was amusing," Pauline commented as she walked over, grabbing one of the tentacles that Sonic had immobilized. The girl yanked it off of the overgrown creature's body and it squealed in agony. "What you said about me and Mario being together. It was funny because of how absurd your accusation was."

"Well, you two were getting pretty cozy with each other on the ground like that!" grunted Sonic as he decapitated the other tentacle from the Blooper's body, throwing it into the air as it wriggled about. "I mean, lovers do that kind of stuff, you know? Plus, you both used to BE TOGETHER, and I still find that shocking and weird!"

Mario snorted, hearing his words. "Oh? Don't be a hypocrite, hedgehog!"

"What's that supposed to mean, plumber?!" Sonic shot back in a sneer.

"You and Amy have something going on!"

"No we don't!"

"She's your girlfriend, so there!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Ignoring their senseless bickering, Pauline took it upon herself to finish off the giant Blooper. After taking out its remaining tentacles, she cleaned off its face of the goop and then pulled the cork out of its mouth, watching as it howled in bitter pain. When it regained itself, it released a choleric shriek and jumped up, spraying black ink all over the three characters that were currently fighting it. Plus, it grew more tentacles and prepared to get its revenge on them.

"Oh, here we go again!" Sonic sarcastically said, getting rid of one of the tentacles after he was through arguing with Mario. "When are you going to learn that nothing you do can stop us, you overgrown squid?"

Gooper Blooper responded with a banshee-like scream as it swung all of its tentacles at them. Sonic managed to dodge one, but got slapped right across the face by another. Mario, who had been about to just go over and pull the Blooper's mouth off again, got tripped by one of its tentacles and Pauline got wrapped up in a fourth one.

"H-Help…!" Pauline gasped out as she struggled to free herself from the Blooper's clutches. It was squeezing her body and she felt as if her bones were going to snap at any moment! It hurt and she really hated it!

"Don't worry, Pauline!" Mario hopped to his feet and then hurried over to the beautiful woman, quickly getting the tentacle off of her and pulling it off of the Blooper, throwing it somewhere else.

"Thank you!" Pauline breathed, placing a hand on her chest and shaking her head. "I would've been a goner if you didn't save me!"

Mario smiled at her. "No problem!"

"Oh, lovebirds!" sang Sonic as he finally finished off Gooper Blooper.

Like before, Gooper Blooper was sent down into the water below and it squealed like a pig the whole way down. As a reward for their hard work, a Shine Sprite appeared and graced them with its magnificence.

This time, Pauline trotted over and grasped it with her hands, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. She enjoyed the feeling and giggles escaped her mouth. "Yeah! We did it!" she cheered.

"YEAH!" Sonic and Mario applauded.


	15. Red Coins on the Water

**Author's Note: **Here is episode 6, which is rather short and wimpy! I guess I got a tad bit lazy with this one. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and views on this story everyone! It's really appreciated. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 6: Red Coins on the Water**

* * *

"Looks like Big Daddy Blooper-surfer is at it again…" one of the Piantas groaned in a vexed manner, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"There seem to be more Bloopers for you to ride this time…" the other Pianta talked, pointing his large hand in the direction of the pier, showing Mario, Sonic, and Pauline where Big Daddy was located and where the Bloopers were lined up at in the water, ready for someone to ride them.

Sonic instantly became excited and he zoomed around everyone in a wild frenzy. "Oh! Oh!" he yipped and yapped, running all around at the speed of sound. "We can go Blooper-surfing again! How fun!"

"You _really_ like doing that, huh?" Mario questioned the blue hedgehog, raising an eyebrow.

"It would seem so…" FLUDD trailed off.

"It was quite fun and I wouldn't mind doing it again, but…is there a reason to do so? Don't we have more important things to be doing than to be Blooper-surfing?" Pauline asked curiously, uncertainty coloring her voice.

Sonic was still in his excited mode, running in place and then sometimes running backwards. "Come on, you guys! We can't keep Big Daddy waiting!"

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" Pauline wondered, frowning at the speedster and putting her hands on her hips. She was a little offended that he completely disregarded her previous words about if they should go Blooper-surfing or not.

"Apparently not," Mario deadpanned as he watched Sonic the Hedgehog sprint to the pier, totally unafraid of water at the moment for some unfathomable reason.

Sonic reached Big Daddy before anyone else could and he put on a massive smile, eager to go Blooper-surfing again and wanting everyone to recognize his status as the Blooper-surfing legend! "Big Daddy!" he greeted the Pianta vivaciously.

"That's me. Blooper-surfing Big Daddy! Bloopy for short…" Big Daddy introduced himself once again. It was as if he never introduced himself before.

"I like Big Daddy better…"

"Oh yeah? Well, Bloopy's better!" Big Daddy shot back firmly, liking that one better.

"_Fine_!" Sonic threw up his hands.

Huffing and puffing, Mario and Pauline made it to Sonic and Big Daddy and then Mario pointed a gloved finger at a large red switch that was just randomly sitting about. "What's that over there? Shouldn't you go push it or something?" he questioned after catching his breath.

Pauline was baffled. "Why would you-"

"Oh yeah…You think I should step on that switch over there?" Big Daddy demanded to know, a grin playing on his lips. Yes, he had just cut off Pauline. "Well, I don't want to do it, so you do it, kay? Kay."

Mario sweat-dropped. "Eh…?"

Sonic shook his head and then ran over to the Bloopers that were lined up on the water. Eager and full of excitement, the speedster rubbed his gloved hands together, wondering which Blooper he was going to ride.

"Well, there's a blue piece of paper right here," Mario started as he magically held a piece of blue paper in his hands. "And it says that you have to collect 8 Red Coins before the timer runs out! GOOD LUCK!"

"Sweet!" Sonic liked a challenge.

"Can you do that?" Pauline asked him, a tad bit worried. "You've only got two minutes!"

Sonic chuckled and gave the woman a thumbs up. "I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"On _land_!" Mario put in.

"…I'm the Blooper-surfing legend! Duh!"

Mario introduced his face to his palm and all Pauline could do was sweat-drop.

Sonic stretched out his arms and legs and then ran in place for a few seconds before selecting his Blooper. "Alright! Bring it on!" he was seriously pumped up for this!

"Okay, whatever you say…" Mario sighed and then walked over to the red switch. He got on top of it and then did a Ground Pound on it, activating it and starting the timer, which was two minutes. It instantly began counting down and the Red Coins appeared all over the water.

"Go, Sonic! I know you can do it!" Pauline cheered the blue hedgehog on, dancing around and suddenly holding pink pom poms like a cheerleader would.

Mario gave her an odd look.

Sonic chose the green Blooper and immediately took off with a, "Wooo! Feelin' good!"

"You got this! YOU GOT THIS!" Pauline continued to dance around crazily, swinging her pink pom poms around in circles and whatnot.

Mario still gave her an odd look.

Sonic the Hedgehog zipped across the water at an amazing speed on his green Blooper, cheering and having a blast. He whirled around obstacles, leapt over boats, and made sharp turns whenever he got the chance. The entire time, he was collecting regular coins and the Red Coins he was supposed to be collecting and whatnot.

"Gooooo, Sonic!" Pauline shook her pom poms above her head, rotating her hips from side to side and giggling happily. Mario managed to look away from her, finding her antics to be rather silly.

After a while, Sonic snagged the last Red Coin by jumping back onto the starting point and skidding along the wood on his Blooper. When his hands made contact with it, he laughed happily and held it up for the world to see.

"Woo hoo!" Pauline threw her pom poms up into the air, striking a final pose.

Mario was not impressed.

FLUDD wasn't either.

Sonic released a sharp whistle and then jumped off of his Blooper, landing on his feet stylishly and posing for the audience and everything.

"That was cool!"


	16. Shadow Mario Revisited

**Author's Note: **Here it is! Tell me what you think of this chapter! :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 7: Shadow Mario Revisited**

* * *

Arriving back in Delfino Plaza, Mario let out a weary sigh, seeing that the evening was turning into darkness. The plumber took a glance at his two companions and noticed that they both looked pretty drowsy as well. Perhaps they should take a nap or sleep for the night? Thinking about that, Mario began to wonder what the fiendish imposter was doing to the girls and where they'd be sleeping for the night. It made him uneasy, but he knew that they'd be okay when they finally found them and freed them from the fake's dark clutches.

"I really _am_ the Blooper-surfing legend!" Sonic aggrandized loudly as they strolled through Delfino Plaza, an enormous grin painting his facial features. "Did you see how awesome I was out there? I wasn't even _afraid_ of the water while I was Blooper-surfing! I collected those Red Coins in less than two minutes! Heck, I didn't even _need_ two minutes!"

Pauline let out a few chortles at this as she walked alongside the blue hedgehog, arms folded because she was a little chilly. "I can see the truth in that!" she agreed with him while nodding her head.

"I only needed _five_ seconds!"

"Okay, now you're going a little overboard…"

"HA! You're just jealous that I'm the Blooper-surfing legend and you're not!"

"Uh…no?" Pauline gave him a look, sweat-dropping.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled, all happy and whatnot from doing a little Blooper-surfing. "Your words deny, but your actions say otherwise!" he pointed out like he was highly intelligent or something. "I can't wait to tell Tails about this when I get home!" then his happiness faded away and he remembered what kind of predicament they were in.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Mario questioned his comrade in concern, not hearing any of his constant gloating. The sudden change in Sonic's attitude was unnerving and it made him a little nervous.

Sonic shrugged, frowning a little. "Eh, I dunno. I guess I'm just thinking about Amy, Peach, and the babies. I'm worried about them, you know?"

"I'm worried about them too, but, like I've stated before, they'll be fine," Mario told him in a soothing tone, sending him a smile. "I'm sure of it."

Mario's smile was somehow contagious, because Sonic couldn't help but smile too. "You're right, Mario! I should stop worrying! Worrying isn't going to help anything," he gave the guy a thumbs up. "Thanks, man."

"No problem!"

Pauline had observed the two males' short conversation and noticed how easily Mario was able to cheer up Sonic. They must've been really good friends for that to be the conclusion of the conversation. Sure, they argued and bickered from time to time and sometimes made fun of each other, but they were still close friends. Pauline admired that and hoped to be as close to them as they were with each other. _That would be so very splendid._ She thought to herself.

Anyway, the trio made it back to the motel just as soon as the sun was gone in the sky. Once they arrived, Mario was the last one to enter their room and he shut the door behind them, releasing a loud and drowsy yawn. He locked the door just in case and then looked up to see Sonic crashing into one of the beds and pushing his face into the pillows, going out like a light and snoring softly. Mario was surprised that the speedy hedgehog had gone to sleep so fast! _Well._ Mario pondered. _I guess when you're the fastest thing alive, you're also the fastest thing to go to sleep!_ He almost chortled.

Pauline found a bag of chips in the room and examined it before popping them open and finding them to be…_Mushroom_ potato chips! "What do these taste like? Do they just taste like Mushrooms?" she questioned and dug her hand into the bag, pulling out mini Mushrooms and studying them to make sure they were edible.

"Pretty much," Mario responded to her query, removing FLUDD from his back and setting the device down onto a table. He stared at FLUDD for a few minutes before shrugging and sitting down on the bed that Sonic was currently sleeping on. Mario was going to let Pauline have the other bed that he usually slept on and he'd just share the bed with Sonic.

When Pauline finished devouring the Mushroom chips, she tucked herself into the bed and brought the blankets over her body, resting her head onto the soft pillows that the bed had to offer. The woman thanked Mario for letting her have the other bed and then slowly allowed sleep to come and whisk her away into dreamland.

The plumber watched her fall asleep before staring out of the window of their room, hoping to see the moon in the sky, but all he saw were clouds. Even in the nighttime, it was still gloomy because of the Shine Sprites' absence. Letting out a weary sigh, Luigi's older brother got comfortable at the end of the bed, curling up and shutting his eyes. "Goodnight, FLUDD," he told the device that was just sitting on the table alone.

"…goodnight, Mario."

**[The next day…]**

After waking up, getting some breakfast, and discussing what they were going to do next, the three adventurers left the motel and decided to head on back to Ricco Harbor. Upon reaching the now not so interesting construction location that consisted of a large port built into the cliff face with several buildings and construction equipment, a marketplace where seafood was sold, several large ships, various yachts, and personal vessels, Mario and Pauline were getting pretty tired of Ricco Harbor and would like to explore elsewhere, but Sonic loved the place due to receiving his title as the 'Blooper-surfing legend'.

However, the three individuals were shocked to see Shadow Mario standing off on a panel that led him into a ship. He was looking around while holding his Magic Paintbrush, smirking to himself and whatnot.

"It's the faker!" gasped Mario.

"He looks just like you!" Pauline surveyed, astonished.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" Sonic took off at full speed, literally blowing Pauline and Mario back. Shadow Mario instantly started running at the sight of Sonic coming after him and shockingly was pretty fast!

Shadow Mario possessed the same impressive acrobatic skills that Mario had and he flipped, spun, and danced all over the place to get out of Sonic's reach. A devious chortle escaped the imposter's lips as Sonic was having a hard time catching him as he bounced around like a puppet that had come to life.

"Get back here!" Sonic howled, Spin Dashing at Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario simply dodged it by doing a backflip and landing on top of one of the ship's chimney thingamajigs. From there, he leapt up onto a girdle. Sonic had been about to jump after him, but lost his footing and crashed down into the water below with a wail of horror.

Mario glanced at Pauline with a serious expression on his face. "Pauline, you go help Sonic! I'm going after the imposter!" the plumber ordered her. Without waiting for an answer, the red-capped hero jumped onto the ship and made his way up onto the girdle using FLUDD's Hover Nozzle. Pauline watched him go before going to help the blue hedgehog out.

Shadow Mario saw Mario dashing towards him and he immediately started running again. Mario determinedly chased him while constantly spraying water at the fiend with FLUDD. Growling, Shadow Mario flipped on top of a higher girdle and attempted to get away, but Mario repeated his actions and joined him up there.

"Who are you really?!" Mario demanded to know as he sprayed Shadow Mario with FLUDD.

Shadow Mario snorted. "You don't need to know my true identity yet, _Mario_!" he then used his Magic Paintbrush to swing it at Mario's head as they positioned into close combat.

Ducking over the assault, Mario threw a kick to Shadow Mario's belly, which he evaded by using his Magic Paintbrush to shove Mario's leg away from making contact with his tummy. Next, Shadow Mario delivered a vertical swing to Mario's body and Mario flipped backwards to safety, still standing on the girdle and breathing heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" Mario wanted to know, glaring angrily at the imposter. "What is all of this for?! Are the girls safe?!"

Shadow Mario only chuckled and swiped his Magic Paintbrush across Mario's face, leaving colorful goop there. Then, without warning, he started running off again. Mario followed him while grumbling underneath his breath about not getting answers. As Mario chased him, he continuously sprayed the fiendish fool with FLUDD.

Stopping, Shadow Mario turned around to whack Mario with his Magic Paintbrush again, but Mario was quick. The red plumber ducked and then used his leg to trip up the faker. Shadow Mario squealed in surprise as he was sent to the ground, almost dropping his Magic Paintbrush. Mario aimed FLUDD at his face and squirted water at Shadow Mario with all his might.

Shadow Mario gave in and then started throwing a tantrum on the ground, choleric that he had failed once again to best Mario. "Phooey! I'll remember this!" he whined like an immature child before dispersing and leaving behind a Shine Sprite.

As Mario watched the Shine Sprite shine brilliantly in front of him, he couldn't help but think that Shadow Mario behaved like a child. He also _sounded_ like one too, which was very strange and bizarre. What was up with that? Mario had a feeling that he and his companions would be finding that out very soon.

"Yo, Mario!"

Hearing Sonic's voice, Mario lifted his gaze and peered at the blue hedgehog that was running towards him on the girdle with Pauline behind him. They both wore worried expressions, but then relaxed when they saw that Mario was okay and that the Shine Sprite was there.

"What happened? You caught him, right?" Sonic questioned the red-capped man.

Mario nodded. "I did!"

"Did you ask him anything? Are the girls safe?" asked Sonic wonderingly.

"He didn't answer any of my questions properly," Mario confessed through a frustrated sigh. "But I'm very sure the girls are safe and that we'll get to them soon."

Sonic sighed. "Okay."

"Well, we're glad you're safe, Mario," Pauline yawped with a small smile decorating her features. "Why don't you grab the Shine Sprite and see what's in store for us next?"

Mario complied with the woman's wishes and took the Shine Sprite into his hands, holding it up and feeling a little better. "We got another Shine Sprite!"

"Now we have 21 Shine Sprites!" Sonic caterwauled in a merry cheer, holding up two peace signs.

Pauline only smiled at the two of them as they were instantly transported back to Delfino Plaza.


	17. Yoshi's Fruit Adventure

**Author's Note: **Last chapter for today. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 8: Yoshi's Fruit Adventure**

* * *

Munching on a chili dog, Sonic hummed a little tune as he and his two friends sauntered through Ricco Harbor, approaching the place where the marketplace was located at. There were Piantas there and everything and the place was much more lively this time around. Mario was collecting a few Blue Coins and Pauline was chattering to Sonic about something.

"I wonder what the amusement park is like," Pauline chatted with the blue speedster. "I've only visited Ricco Harbor and that's it, you know?"

"You should, like, totally see the rest of the place," Sonic informed her as he quickly finished his scrumptious chili dog, no longer famished with a full belly. "I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing more of the island. Besides, Mario was framed and the police FORCED him to clean up the ENTIRE island!"

"That's right…" Pauline put on a sullen look.

Sonic gave her a smile. "But no worries. Things will turn out okay."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so!"

Pauline allowed a smile to curl her lips and she nodded. "Okay, Sonic!"

Sonic grinned.

Mario suddenly returned and breathed out, "I got all of the Blue Coins around here, so what do you suppose we do?" the plumber asked.

"I feel as though there is a Shine Sprite around here somewhere," Sonic thoughtfully talked, frowning. "I'm sure it's here somewhere."

"I feel that way too. Odd."

"So do I…"

Suddenly, Mario noticed something odd in the marketplace area and his eyes landed on a Yoshi egg! Eyes widening, the plumber ran over to the egg with Sonic and Pauline quickly following him.

"It's an egg!" Mario cried.

Sonic stared at it. "A Chao egg?"

"What? _No_!"

"Geez Louise. My bad…"

"Isn't that a Yoshi egg?" Pauline questioned, curiosity painting her voice.

Mario nodded happily. "It is!"

"A Yoshi egg, huh?" Sonic folded his arms while wearing a thoughtful expression. "What do we do with it? Do we wait until it hatches or something?"

"It needs some fruit," replied Mario as he looked around.

"But where can we find some fruit at?" asked Pauline, her eyes darting all over the place.

Mario observed the area before finding some valves up above. With his awesome acrobatic skills, Luigi's older brother got on top of the valves and Ground Pounded one. Immediately, a fruit pushed itself out of the thingamajig. It was some kind of thorny fruit that Sonic kicked around like a soccer ball while laughing his head off.

"Sonic, what in the world are you doing?!" Mario demanded to know, jumping down from the valves. "Stop that!"

Sonic glanced at him. "What? This is fun!"

Mario sprinted over and retrieved the fruit from Sonic, kicking it away from him and towards the Yoshi egg. "This is not a toy! This is for Yoshi! I have a feeling we'll be needing Yoshi's help to find the next Shine Sprite!"

Sonic shrugged. "What-evs, Mario!"

Pauline laughed at the both of them and decided to check out the marketplace while they did their own thing. She wasn't going to participate in the search for the Shine Sprite this time and was just going to relax and stroll about.

When Mario brought the fruit over to Yoshi's egg, the egg immediately hatched and a dark purple Yoshi popped out, devouring the fruit in one gulp. Mario wasted no time in jumping onto Yoshi's back.

"Hey!" Yoshi complained, growling. "I just hatched and you're riding me?!"

"Hush! I gave you fruit, so you do as I say!" Mario shot back, frowning.

Yoshi huffed and appeared to be annoyed now.

"Whoa, so you just ride Yoshi then?" Sonic wanted to know, thinking it was pretty weird.

"That's right!" Mario yipped, as he rode Yoshi over to an arrow that was pointing at some ledges. There were fish hopping up out of the water and diving back down.

Yoshi saw this and immediately thrust his tongue out of his mouth, eating one without a second thought. "Yum!" Yoshi licked his lips, satisfied. "Those things be good, man!"

"Would you stop?" muttered Mario.

"Why don't you have Yoshi spray juice out on the fish?" FLUDD suggested. "I have a feeling that you'll find it to be very useful…" the device finished.

Mario thought that that was weird, but he had Yoshi do it anyway. Yoshi spat out purple juice on to one of the fish that came out of the water and it magically transfigured into a moving platform. Mario had Yoshi jump onto the platform and the platform started floating in the air, taking them across the huge gap and towards another platform.

Sonic stayed behind and watched. "Wow," he yawped. "That isn't logical at all…"

"I'm hungry!" Yoshi caterwauled as they reached the other platform that was not moving. He could see more fish jumping out of the water and diving back in and it just made him incredibly famished!

"You just ate!" Mario talked back.

"Well, I'm a Yoshi and Yoshi's are _always_ hungry!" retorted Yoshi as he flicked his long tongue out, taking a fish and eating it whole.

"Hey!" Mario snapped. "We're supposed to be using the fish to get to the other platforms!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Who cares?!"

"…_I do_!"

"Fine! But you better feed me after this!" Yoshi complied and spat out more juice onto the fish, turning it into a platform where it floated upwards towards the Shine Sprite.

"Thank you…" Mario huffed.

_Anyway_, the two of them reached the Shine Sprite above and Mario had Yoshi spray the orange substance on top of the entrance of the cage that the Shine Sprite was being held in. After spraying it, Mario hopped off of Yoshi's back and got into the cage with ease, grabbing the Shine Sprite with a cheer.

Yoshi did not celebrate with him and his stomach continuously complained for food.

"FEED ME!"

"Alright, alright! SHEESH!"


	18. Mecha-Bowser Appears!

**Author's Note: **I bet you readers can guess what's gonna happen in this episode! :D

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 1: Mecha-Bowser Appears!**

* * *

"Alright, since we're back in Delfino Plaza and I think that we gathered all of the Shine Sprites in that area, let's see if we can go to Pinna Island now!" Sonic declared while he and Mario and Pauline walked towards the location of where Shadow Mario kidnapped the girls.

"I agree," Mario was ready to tackle Shadow Mario again and defeat him once and for all.

"Okay," Pauline didn't have a problem with that all and was ready.

When they reached the location, Toadsworth and the Toads were all still panicking about the whole ordeal. Toadsworth blubbered and spattered everywhere and paced constantly, worried about Princess Peach, Amy, Baby Daisy, and Baby Peach. The Toads were all the same. Sonic kept trying to tell them not to worry, but they worried anyway.

"Poor things…" Pauline whispered.

Mario had to agree with her as he approached a Pianta that was standing near a red mound thingamajig that looked like it could launch them to Pinna Island. The plumber wasn't sure if it was working or not, so he whipped around to gaze at the Pianta that clearly looked as though he were the one to authorize its use.

"Do you think we could use this thing to get to Pinna Island way over there?" Mario questioned the Pianta politely as he pointed a gloved finger at the island in the distance.

The Pianta blinked at him. "You want to go out to that island?" he asked.

"We so do!" Sonic chirped.

"All right, then, hop in there and cover your ears," the Pianta instructed while pointing a large hand at the red thingamajig that they were all surrounding.

Without hesitation, Mario jumped into the red thingamajig and got comfortable inside of it. Pauline pulled herself in next and Sonic was last. Having a bad feeling, Sonic tried to breathe as he was squished in there with Mario and Pauline.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling about all of this…" Sonic trailed.

Before Mario and Pauline could answer, though, the red thingamajig launched them towards the island with tremendous force. They all simultaneously released horrified cries as they were sent to the island at an alarming rate!

They crash landed into the sandy land once they arrived. Sonic's head got stuck into the sand, Pauline was on her back, and Mario was resting on his side. All three of them groaned in unison, wondering what happened and knowing that they definitely did NOT want to try that again!

"That was crazy!" Mario blubbered as he got to his feet, helping Sonic out of the sand.

Sonic spat out sand and coughed. "You said it!"

"That was awful…I thought we were goners…" Pauline commented while dusting off her red dress. She brought her hands up to her hair and attempted to fix it.

Mario allowed his eyes to roam about and he spotted some Strollin' Stues and Sunflower Kids. The Strollin Stues were on fire and they were just running about. Mario squirted them with FLUDD and put out the flames, kicking them away afterwards.

Sonic ran over and inspected the place, highly interested. "Wow! This place is awesome! I can't wait to see what kind of rides are available!"

"Sonic, we aren't here to have a good time," Mario reminded him as he walked over to a Sunflower Kid that was just smiling and soaking in the sun's harmonious light. "We're here to rescue the girls from that villain!"

"I know, I know," Sonic huffed.

Pauline sauntered over to Mario and stood beside him, staring up at the Sunflower Kid that smiled back down at them vivaciously.

"Hello there!" it squeaked.

"Hi!" Pauline greeted it back, grinning from ear to ear at how beautiful the Sunflower Kid was. Her eyes moved over to the biggest one there and she hurried on over to it, intrigued. "Hello there!"

"Hello!" the Sunflower Kid exclaimed beatifically. "Doesn't the sunshine feel lovely?"

"Yes, it does," Pauline decided, agreeing with the pretty flower of happiness.

As Pauline held a conversation with the Sunflower Kids, Mario got rid of the rest of the Strollin' Stues and Sonic walked over to a red thingamajig that looked exactly like the one that they used to get to Pinna Island.

He was surprised to find a dirty Pianta in there…

"If you're looking for the amusement park, it isn't this way…" he mumbled, rude. "The gate is over on the other side of the beach!"

"Thanks," Sonic said, but didn't actually mean it because he was a bit offended by the guy's rude attitude towards him. He turned away and then got the attention of his comrades. "Guys, the entrance is over on the other side of the beach! Let's check out the attractions!"

Pauline removed herself from the Sunflower Kids and nodded her head. "Okay, Sonic!"

"Right…" Mario yawped.

So, the three individuals ventured through the gate, passing by a Noki who tried to give them a greeting to Pinna Park, but they already knew what it was and the Noki sighed, disappointed that he wasn't able to introduce them to the vivacious and spectacular park.

Once inside Pinna Park, the trio was really shocked to see Shadow Mario there waiting for them. The villain was just standing there while smirking to himself, Magic Paintbrush clutched in one hand.

"IT'S THE IMPOSTER!" Sonic yowled.

"LET'S GET'EM!" howled Mario.

"Okay?" Pauline didn't see why they always got so excited whenever they saw the fiend, but she started following Sonic and Mario as Shadow Mario began to flee.

As they pursued the fiendish clown, they passed by various and fun-looking attractions. They also whizzed on by Piantas and Nokis who were all there to enjoy what the Pinna Park had to offer. During the process of the chase, Sonic bumped into someone very familiar who had been minding their own business and was munching on a large and pink cotton candy. The cotton candy fell from the character's hand and dropped to the ground. The person also collapsed onto his rear on the ground with a surprised yelp of pain.

Sonic halted in his tracks and so did Mario and Pauline. Sonic was very shocked to see who this person was and he froze, unable to believe it.

"Hey!" the person exclaimed, gazing at his now dirty cotton candy that was on the ground. "No! How could this happen?!" his expression morphed into a look of horror.

"Who's this, Sonic?" Mario questioned as he gazed at the unknown person, seeing that Shadow Mario had stopped running up ahead and was now waiting for them to come chase him again. "You look as if you know him or something…"

Sonic glanced at the plumber and then back at the person on the ground, holding out a gloved hand to help him up. "That's because I do know this guy. This is Silver!" he responded with a nod of his head.

The person on the ground, Silver, grabbed Sonic's hand and allowed him to help him up. Silver dusted himself off and sadly gazed down at his fallen cotton candy.

"That's me," the silver colored hedgehog announced forlornly. "You just bumped into me and made me drop my cotton candy! That wasn't fair at all, really!"

"Sorry, Charlie!" Sonic guffawed.

Silver frowned and was about to release a whine of frustration, but Mario cut him off and pointed at Shadow Mario who was still waiting impatiently for them to continue to pursue him. "Can we catch up later? We have more important things to be doing right now!" he commented urgently.

"He's right," said Sonic.

"Yeah," Pauline nodded.

Silver looked at the imposter and then back at Mario. "He looks just like you!" he remarked in shock. "But, anyway, whatever you guys are doing, I'd be glad to help! However, you owe me another cotton candy, Sonic!"

"Sure thing, Silver!"

So the quartet resumed their chase of Shadow Mario. The fiendish imposter started running again, but then jumped up into the air, landing in a wide pool of water and floating above it. He was just staring straight at Mario, a blank expression painting his features.

"What is with this guy?" Silver questioned, totally perplexed about what was occurring right now. "What's going on anyway? I'm clueless!"

"Everything will be explained in due time! For now, keep your questions inside until we're through with this!" Mario told him sharply, staring right back at Shadow Mario.

Silver sighed.

Suddenly, the water in the pool began rumbling back and forth violently and something began to emerge out from beneath the watery depths of the small and thin pool. Right before their eyes, a huge robot rose out from beneath and Shadow Mario's feet was now on it. He was standing on it and still staring at them as the giant robot got higher and higher until it was towering over the four characters below.

"What happened?" FLUDD questioned from Mario's back. "Did the perpetrator get away?"

Nobody answered FLUDD because they were too busy gazing up at the giant robot that was now looming over them like a gigantic monster. The robot greatly resembled that of Bowser and it was awfully familiar. Shadow Mario was still standing on top of it as a canon protruded out of the mechanical beast's mouth.

"Somehow I knew this whole thing had something to do with Bowser…" drawled out Mario as he kept his eyes on the robot (Mecha Bowser!). "Look at that thing! It looks just like Bowser and everything!"

"But none of this adds up!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing a finger at the faker on top of Mecha Bowser. "Who is that guy then? Why isn't Bowser himself here?!"

Pauline was a little shaken up from beside them, trembling a little bit. "A-Are we going to fight that thing?" she asked her friends uneasily. "I don't think I can do this!"

Silver glanced at her, wondering who she was, but decided to wait until this was over to find out. Plus, he'd like to explain to Sonic and Mario of what he was doing at Pinna Park in the first place and whatnot.

Mecha Bowser suddenly unleashed a torrent of flames from the canon in its mouth and Shadow Mario chortled in dark glee from atop it. Clearly, he was highly amused by what was happening at the moment.

"Amazing! What a spectacle!" an old Noki yawped excitedly while running over to the quartet. "Is this a new show of ours?!" he asked cheerfully, truly amazed by the appearance of Mecha Bowser and everything.

"What? _No_!" Sonic replied.

The old dude didn't seem to hear a word he said and he kept on rambling on like the old thing he was. "You guys are great! Whoever hired you needs a raise!"

"This isn't a _show_!" Mario threw up his hands, disbelief written on his face.

The old fool went on as if he hadn't heard the red hero at all. "I love how you play the fearless hero and he's like…a bad version of you, but you both look the same and stuff!"

"Yeah, he looks like him, but he's completely blue and Mario is all red and stuff!" Silver pointed out, blinking several times at the old Noki.

"And this is NOT a show!" put in Sonic.

"Well, as a director of this park, I want to ensure your success," the Noki continued.

"Did this guy not hear what we said?!"

"I'm not sure…"

"He probably has cotton in his ears!"

"…Or cotton _candy_ in his ears! HA!"

"Hey, good one, Silver!"

Silver grinned. "Thanks, Sonic!"

Mario gave them a look and so did Pauline and FLUDD. What in the world were they talking about?

"So, how about I provide you with a hero's vehicle?" the Noki suggested happily.

Mario sighed. "Fine, whatever. You're not really listening to us anyway."

The old dude was thrilled! "Follow me!" he caterwauled.

So, the senile old man brought them to the entrance of the giant Roller Coaster that was surrounding the humongous Mecha Bowser robot thingamajig. Everyone got situated in their own little carts on the Roller Coaster and they were prepared to land a beat down on the robot. Plus, Mario got an attachment for FLUDD so he could launch water rockets at the fiendish robot that towered over them.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Sonic was totally ready for this as he sat comfortably in his cart.

"I'll give it everything I've got!" Silver wasn't so sure about this, but he was going to do his best to help out some friends. Cool, right?

"Let's-a go!" Mario cheered, ready to take care of this.

"Yeah…" Pauline trailed, unsure about all of this. The giant robot seemed so intimidating!

"I believe we can succeed," FLUDD input flatly.

"Put more enthusiasm into that sentence, FLUDD, you really sound dead…" trailed Sonic as they went up and up on the large Roller Coaster.

"I believe we can succeed!" FLUDD shouted out.

"Better than that!"

"I BELIEVE WE CAN SUCCEED!" FLUDD hollered with all his might.

"That was AWESOME, dude! Let's do this!" Sonic cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Silver held his belly as they dropped down on the Roller Coaster. He started to feel queasy and that feeling intensified when he noticed Mecha Bowser releasing Bullet Bills from its chest and sending the harmful objects at them!

"A Bullet Bill approaches from behind!" FLUDD announced, urgency in his tone.

"I see it!" blared Mario as he turned his head, still moving on the Roller Coaster. He used FLUDD to launch a water rocket at the Bullet Bill that was heading straight at them. The Bullet Bill exploded in a puff of smoke and fire.

Sonic, who was in the front, started going through a loop in the Roller Coaster and his head was currently spinning. Sure, he did these kinds of things all the time, but he was starting to get confused. He could see a Bullet Bill heading straight toward shim, coming right at his face.

"Oh no!" Sonic howled.

Silver, who was still feeling queasy, acted quickly to take out the Bullet Bill using his psychokinesis abilities to latch onto the Bullet Bill with his mind. A light bluish aura surrounded him and the Bullet Bill as he did and, with a flick of his wrist, Silver caused it to explode right before it impacted Sonic's face.

Sonic looked over his shoulder at Silver as they continued to ride on the Roller Coaster. "Thanks a lot, Silver! I so owe you one, pal!"

"Actually, you owe me _two_!"

He went unheard.

Mario, who was solely focused on the battle, attached another water rocket to FLUDD's nozzle and released it at Mecha Bowser. The water rocket hit dead on, causing the robot's head to spin and electricity to spark out of it.

"A direct hit!" FLUDD declared.

"Yup!"

Pauline, who was behind Mario on the Roller Coaster as they went through loops and whatnot, was feeling sick in the stomach. She wasn't used to riding these things and she felt about ready to vomit! Bringing a hand to her mouth, Pauline sunk lower into her seat, shaking her head. She wasn't going to be able to help out in this battle.

Smoke was rising out of Mecha Bowser and it breathed out a stream of flames in the heroes' path, attempting to burn them to a crisp! Silver took advantage of his awesome psychokinesis powers and kept the flames at bay as they passed by. His queasiness was dispersing as he got caught up in the unusual battle!

"Nice, Silver! Nice!" Sonic complimented the hedgehog from the future. Then, without much thought, Sonic jumped out of his seat on the Roller Coaster and did a tremendous Spin Dash into Mecha Bowser's face, which caused the robot to go haywire. Sonic somehow landed back on the Roller Coaster safely.

"Excellent shot, Sonic!" FLUDD commented.

"I know right?!"

Mario used FLUDD again, launching another water rocket at Mecha Bowser, hitting it dead on. Mecha Bowser's head whirled about crazily and more electricity cackled all over it. Mario was completely satisfied with this.

Suddenly, three Bullet Bills were dispatched from Mecha Bowser and sent straight towards the heroes. Thanks to Silver's awesomeness, he easily took care of them. Plus, all it took was one more water missile from Mario and Mecha Bowser was put out of commission!

They had won!

Mecha Bowser instantly ceased its movements and slumped downwards, immobilized and through.

The heroes jumped off of their seats on the Roller Coaster and landed in front of the robot, looking up at it and smiling in complete victory.

"Too easy, piece of cake!" Sonic did a pose and held up a peace sign.

"I am not to be trifled with!" Silver also struck a pose beside the blue hedgehog, grinning widely.

"That wasn't so hard!" talked Pauline with a small smile on her face. She was starting to feel a little better.

"You didn't do anything, Pauline…" Mario trailed, giving the pretty lady a look.

Before she could answer, the top of Mecha Bowser's head popped open and revealed Shadow Mario, Peach, Amy, and the two babies! Seeing Mario and company down below, Peach's eyes widened and she raised a hand.

"Mario!" she called out.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed loudly. "What the heck took you so long?!"

"Waaaaaaah!" Baby Daisy and Baby Peach burst out with a massive amount of tears.

The heinous imposter silently moved his Magic Paintbrush, putting it in front of all of the females to silence them and to keep them from moving or trying to get away.

"Oh!" Peach gasped.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" growled Amy in a threatening tone. She was about to pull out her hammer, but Shadow Mario whacked her in the back of the head with his Magic Paintbrush, sending the pink hedgehog down to her knees.

Sonic took a step forward at the violent action. "Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted, worried for his friend.

"What in the world is _Amy_ doing up there?! And is that Princess Peach?!" Silver gawked, eyes extremely wide with surprise and perplexity. "What are _babies_ doing up there in that horrible contraption?!"

"This is awful!" Pauline exclaimed, worriment decorating her facial features.

Mario was completely silent as he watched the events transpire before them. He frowned deeply and was prepared to go up there and rescue the girls.

Suddenly, the villain jumped up into the air and flipped several times before landing back down on top of the giant machine. He no longer had the appearance of Mario, but of a small creature. Nobody could tell who he was yet because of the blueness of him. Reaching up, the faker pulled down a bandana and all color was revealed!

The person who was masquerading as Mario was a Koopa child…and he looked a LOT like Bowser! The Magic Paintbrush he was holding had color now and looked like a real paintbrush and was no longer blue.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Leave my Mama alone, you bad man! Also, keep your filthy mitts off my Aunt!" the Koopa child (Bowser Jr.!) exclaimed at Mario. "I won't let you take Mama Peach and Aunt Amy away!"

"What the heck is this kid talkin' about?!" Sonic wanted to know, totally flabbergasted.

Silver shook his head. "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"This is so strange…" Pauline trailed, unsure of what to think of this.

"Mama mia…" Mario muttered out, staring. FLUDD, who was still located on the plumber's back, refused to speak.

Peach, however, was even more shocked than anyone there. "Mama? Mama Peach?" she asked softly, surprised. She doesn't have a child, especially not a KOOPA child!

"Aunt Amy?" Amy looked horrified. "You're confused, pal!"

"I'm your…Mama?" the princess brought a hand up to her mouth, gazing at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. nodded without looking at the two females. "Yeah. Papa told me all about it," he answered them. "He told me my Mama and Aunt got kidnapped by a bad man named Mario…"

Peach suddenly realized something as she stared at Bowser Jr. "So, you're Bowser's son…?"

"Obviously, Peach, obviously…" Amy murmured back to her, still on her knees. "He looks just like the guy!"

Bowser Jr. kept on spitting out words, "So I came here to rescue them!"

"This kid is nuts…" Sonic claimed, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're telling me," input Silver as he listened. "How could he think that Peach is his mama and that Amy is his aunt? They all look NOTHING like each other…"

"Doesn't make a lick of sense!" Pauline put in.

Mario was still silent.

"So the graffiti…" Peach was putting all the pieces together like a puzzle. "…that was you?"

Bowser Jr. smirked and held up his Magic Paintbrush proudly. "This…is my magic brush. When I draw with this, all my wishes come true!" he explained happily. "A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me…"

FLUDD bounced on Mario's back at the information that was given. "A strange old man…in a white coat…?"

"But why would you pretend to be Mario?" Peach wanted to know.

Bowser Jr. gave her an immediate response. "Papa told me everything. He said, "Mario's a bully, he never fights fair!"" he said in a deep voice to imitate his father. "He said, "Jr., you gotta try to outsmart Mario.""

Everyone listened intently.

"So I tried to get Mario sent to prison."

"Which worked out great, thanks," Mario sarcastically commented, narrowing his eyes at the child.

"But they didn't lock him up, and now he came to steal Mama Peach and Aunt Amy again!"

Sonic snorted. "The first part of that is true. The latter? No way!"

"Yeah, we're all here to _rescue_ them!" Pauline added with a frown adorning her features. "And Princess Peach is NOT your mama and Amy Rose is NOT your aunt!"

Bowser Jr. ignored their words and looked angry all of a sudden. "You…you pest! Stop following us!" he shouted. Then he flipped backwards and grabbed Baby Daisy and Baby Peach, lifting them up into the air and tossing them out. "I don't need these things!"

"BABY DAISY, BABY PEACH!" a scream ripped through the pink hedgehog's throat and blasted out of her mouth as she reached a gloved hand outwards towards the babies that were now sobbing and falling to the ground like toys. She couldn't reach them, however and unfortunately…

"No!" Peach cried.

Sonic, with his spectacular speed, rushed forward and caught Baby Daisy in his arms before she could fall into the small pool of water below. "Got'cha!"

"I've got you, baby!" Silver used his psychokinesis to capture the other infant that was flailing in the air. Immediately, Baby Peach ceased in the air and she looked around, blinking as tears rolled down her cheeks. The hedgehog from the future brought the baby down until she was safely resting in his arms. "You okay, little one?" he wanted to know.

Baby Peach sniffled and nodded her head.

Suddenly, the lid of Mecha Bowser started to close down upon Bowser Jr., Peach, and Amy, sealing them inside. Peach reached out a hand towards Mario even though she knew she couldn't reach him.

"No! Mario!" she called out in defeat.

"Sonic! Help!" exclaimed Amy with wide eyes, not wanting to leave with Bowser Jr.

"Peach!" Mario yelled, unable to do anything.

"Amy!" shouted Sonic, hands clenching into fists at his side.

Mecha Bowser's head popped right off of its body and the head floated up into the air, a large red and ugly balloon emerged out of it, making it float higher into the air.

"No! Not again!" FLUDD drawled out, disappointed that they were getting away again.

Everyone watched as the contraption took off towards the volcano very far away in the distance. FLUDD began speaking again as he saw this, "It appears to be heading toward Corona Mountain!"

"Yeah, but how in the world are we going to get over there?" Pauline questioned the device worriedly, feeling very crestfallen that they had failed in saving the princess and Amy.

Before FLUDD could respond, a Shine Sprite appeared in the center of the pool of water in front of them, floating above it and shining beautifully underneath the sun. Silver was instantly fascinated by the object.

"Oooooooh! What is that?" Silver asked curiously, still holding Baby Peach in his arms.

"It's a Shine Sprite," Sonic caterwauled while playing with Baby Daisy in his arms. "We have to collect all of these things to restore Island Delfino."

Silver appeared flummoxed. "There's something wrong with Island Delfino?"

Sonic sighed. "Everything will be explained in due time, Silver…"

"Oh. Okay then…"

Mario, without a word, climbed into the pool of water and grasped the Shine Sprite with both hands, holding it up in triumph. Yes, he was happy about their most recent victory, but was sad that they hadn't been able to rescue Peach and Amy. Plus, he was still shocked that Bowser actually had a son and had made up those lies about him!


	19. The Beach Canon's Secret

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews for the previous episode! Enjoy this one!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 2: The Beach Canon's Secret**

* * *

"…so _that's_ what happened! Wow! What a story!" Silver blared as he watched Baby Daisy and Baby Peach ride on one of the attractions Pinna Park had, which was the Yoshi-Go-Round ride. Baby Daisy was sitting atop an orange Yoshi and Baby Peach was riding a pink Yoshi, giggling. There were Noki children and Pianta children having fun on the ride as well as the heroes all just stood around.

Sonic, Mario, and Pauline had all been explaining to Silver what was going on and telling them of their adventure so far. Sonic told him about how Mario was framed and how he got arrested and was forced to clean up the _entire_ island. Mario conveyed to Silver about their time in Bianco Hills and their battles with Petey Piranha. Pauline vivaciously informed the hedgehog from the future about their time in Ricco Harbor and what they had been through while they were there.

"I was on vacation too!" Silver announced with a smile as he gave Baby Peach and Baby Daisy a wave as they passed on by on the Yoshi-Go-Round. "At first, Blaze and I had come to Isle Delfino together and had immediately gone to Pinna Park, but she and I got into an argument…" he sighed and visibly deflated. "…so she left and went elsewhere. I think she said something about going to Gelato Beach, but I'm not sure."

Sonic gaped at Silver. "Wait, so _Blaze_ is here too?"

"Yup, she sure is!" replied Silver in a merry chirp. "But she's mad at me and I doubt she wants to be found right now. I really don't understand why she got so mad at me. Darn."

"Odd," talked Sonic.

"Tell me about it!"

Pauline suddenly approached Silver, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Hello," she said. "I'm Pauline. I haven't properly introduced myself yet."

It was then that Silver realized how pretty she was and he immediately took her hand in his and shook it rigorously, grinning widely. "It's really, really, really nice to meet you, pretty lady Pauline!" he exclaimed. "My name is Silver!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Silver!" giggled Pauline as they parted their hands.

Sonic slid over to Silver's side and elbowed him gently to get is attention. "She's also Mario's ex-girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" yawped Silver.

Mario rolled his eyes at that. "_Please_, would you stop bringing that up, Sonic?! Sheesh!"

"And I also earned the title as the Blooper-surfing legend!" Sonic announced proudly while striking a pose, smirking and all that other good stuff.

Silver glanced at the blue hedgehog. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he was utterly clueless.

Sonic put an arm around Silver's shoulders and shook his head. "Silver, Silver, Silver…you have a lot to learn, buddy!" he stated with a chortle. "Blooper-surfing is, like, the BEST thing ever!"

"Besides running?" Mario put in.

"BESIDES running!" Sonic corrected himself, clearing his throat afterwards. "You know what a Blooper is, right, Silver?" he asked the other male hedgehog.

Silver pondered about it for a moment. "Ummmmmmm…I _think_ I do!"

"Cool, well, you can actually _ride_ Bloopers!" Sonic finished, pulling away from Silver and zooming around everywhere with his amazing speed. "I rode one and I earned the title as the Blooper-surfing legend!"

"And he will _never_ let us forget it…" Pauline trailed, sweat-dropping.

"Greeeaaaat," commented Silver with a crooked smile.

Mario huffed loudly and folded his arms, peering at his companions, including his new one, Silver. "Anyway, back to urgent matters. Bowser has a son! The imposter was actually Bowser's son! And…Bowser's son got away with Peach and Amy and fled to Corona Mountain, which I think we can't access at the moment!"

"Right. We still need more Shine Sprites and I have a feeling there are a lot more to be found here on Pinna Island," Sonic talked with a nod of his head, totally agreeing with the red hero.

"What do we do with these guys?" Silver questioned thoughtfully as he helped Baby Daisy and Baby Peach get off of the ride. They were giggling uncontrollably and holding Silver's hands.

Pauline looked at them. "I guess we just wait until we get back to Delfino Plaza to leave them with Toadsworth and the other Toads."

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, the horrid sound of tremendous commotion was coming from the beach! Wanting to investigate, the group of six ventured out of Pinna Park and went through the gate, arriving back on the beach. The Noki that was there to greet them before was standing around while looking frantic.

"Tarnation!" he yipped. "Tell them to stop that noise!"

Sonic caught sight of the Pianta before that had been in the red canon that he had been working in. You know, the rude one from episode one of Pinna Park? Yup. The blue hedgehog ran over to him to see what was up.

"Dude, what's going down?"

"Out of nowhere, some weird thing took over my place!" the Pianta boomed erratically, furious. "And now, these explosives are flying everywhere!"

"Explosives?" Sonic put on a very puzzled expression. "What explo-"

Suddenly, a Bullet Bill whizzed towards his head and Sonic ducked, releasing a howl of surprise. "Holy macaroni!" he snapped sharply, eyes wide.

"Please! You have to help me!" the Pianta yelled.

"Oh, I'll help you alright!" Sonic exclaimed, turning around and peering at his friends who were now scattered around the beach. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy all stayed behind to not get hurt. "Guys, we have to get rid of that thing in the red canon over there…"

Mario pointed at the red canon where the Bullet Bills, Bullet Missiles, Bob-ombs, and Glorpedoes were coming out of. "Do you mean that canon over there with that Monty Mole sticking out of it?!"

"That's EXACTLY what I mean!" retorted Sonic.

"Oh dear! I'm going to make sure the Sunflower Kids are okay!" Pauline informed them with emergency coloring her voice. Without more words, the dark haired woman took off towards the flowers, evading Bullet Bills on the way over.

"Are those…fireworks? Are they?!" one of the Sunflower Kids questioned. She sounded really excited, which surprised Pauline. She thought the gentle flower would be scared because of all of the horrible commotion currently occurring.

"What is that? What a horrible racket!" the biggest Sunflower Kid bellowed.

Pauline whirled around in a circle as three Bullet Bills approached her and the innocent sunflowers. Not wanting all of them to be harmed, Pauline waved her hands out in front of her and summoned her powers to control the wind. A sharp wind slammed into the oncoming Bullet Bills, sending them to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Meanwhile, Silver was currently stopping the assaults with is psychokinesis, flinging Bullet Bills into the water, stopping Missile Bills from chasing everyone, and making sure that everyone was safe. He was getting tired, but he was managing. Mario and Sonic had already made it to the red canon where the Monty Mole was located.

Picking up a Bob-omb, Mario tossed it at the Monty Mole's head and it squealed loudly. "You need to leave!" Mario caterwauled at it. "You're disrupting the peace and causing a ruckus!"

"For no reason!" added Sonic.

"I can do whatever the heck I want!" Monty Mole hissed at them like a venomous snake about to strike. It launched more Bob-ombs at them, chuckling in delight.

Mario howled in pain as one of them blew up in his face, taking away two pieces of his Life. Sonic was about to ask the plumber if he was okay, but a Bullet Bill smacked into the side of his head, exploding right in his ear. Sonic collapsed to the ground, three pieces of his own Life being taken from him.

Silver hurriedly levitated over to them and landed on the sand below, concern shining in his eyes. "Are you guys okay? Sorry I didn't stop that from happening!"

"No problem…" Sonic muttered out dizzily.

"Yeah…don't worry about it," groaned Mario.

"It's just that I'm getting tired and my powers don't last for too long," Silver tried to explain, feeling guilty as he stopped a Missile Bill from coming their way, obliterating it afterwards.

Pauline, who was still near the sunflowers, was watching Silver in great interest, wondering how he was able to move things with his mind like that. It was amazing to her!

Sonic zipped out of the way of a Bullet Bill and then spun around, kicking it back towards the Monty Mole that was chortling its head off in the red canon. The Bullet Bill soared towards the Monty Mole and easily made contact with its face. Once that happened, Monty Mole squealed for the last time and the whole canon he was in exploded. When the smoke cleared, Monty Mole was gone and the canon wasn't being occupied anymore! Plus, there was a strange light beaming out of the hole in the red canon.

"What is that?" Pauline questioned her friends as she jogged on over.

"Who knows?" answered Silver, trekking over to the red canon and putting his head inside. As soon as he did that foolish act, he was sucked into the hole with a loud yell.

"Silver!" everyone simultaneously called.

There was no reply.

"Looks like we have to go in after him!" Sonic declared, running over and jumping into the canon, disappearing. Mario leapt in after him.

Pauline was about to join them, but then looked over her shoulder at Baby Daisy and Baby Peach who were now stepping onto the beach and building sandcastles. Sighing, the dark haired lady decided to stay behind to watch the infants.

**[The boys…]**

Once again, Sonic and Mario found themselves in a completely white place and falling into nothingness, this being the very first time for poor Silver.

"HOLY CHEESECAKE! WE'RE DYING!" Silver hollered out frantically, flailing his arms about as they fell. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER PUT MY HEAD INSIDE THE CANON! I AM SUCH A DOLT!"

Sonic stuck a finger into his ear, grimacing. "I think my eardrums are broken…"

"Mine's too…" Mario muttered worriedly, rubbing his ears because of Silver's harsh and violent hollering.

Silver calmed down a little, but was still freaking out. "B-But…! Where in the world are we?! Are we dying or something because we foolishly got into the canon?!"

"When we're in some kind of weird and illogical place then that means we're heading on to a Secret Stage," Sonic calmly explained to Silver as he put his hands behind his head. "Which means Bowser's kid is gonna come and take FLUDD right about no-"

Suddenly, Shadow Mario appeared and snagged FLUDD right off of Mario's back just like the other times before. He waved at them mockingly before vanishing out of sight. That's when the trio found themselves in the Secret Stage standing on a jungle green platform.

"Wow!" Silver remarked, eyes wide.

"FLUDD is gone…" Mario murmured sadly, feeling naked without FLUDD on his back. How was he going to be able to hover over gaps now? Like before, he'd have to rely on his impressive acrobatic skills.

Sonic took a look at the new obstacles that they'd have to face. "Doesn't look too hard, you guys. We could pass through this stage with ease!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario declared, running forward and jumping onto a large square block that had the color of a Yoshi egg. He was smiling when he made it. "Hey, maybe this WILL be easy!"

"Told you so!" chuckled Sonic as he joined Mario on the Yoshi egg colored block.

"Alright, here goes!" Silver stated as he leapt over, landing between the two individuals. "What next? What do we get when we reach the end?"

"A Shine Sprite!" Mario and Sonic said in perfect sync.

Silver simpered. "That's it, is it?"

"Yup!"

"Then let's get this over with!"

Complying with the future hedgehog's saying, the blue hedgehog and red plumber stepped onto the green blocks that were various shapes. They thought they were just going to walk on through, but they were _so_ wrong!

The blocks started _disappearing_!

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Sonic yowled as the green block he was standing on disappeared! The blue hedgehog instantly started falling down into the dark abyss below. Luckily, Silver was there to catch him with his psychokinesis. Sonic released a sigh of relief as he began floating upwards, seeing Silver levitating in the air and holding Sonic with his mind. He seemed to be struggling to do both at once.

"I-I've got you, Sonic!" muttered Silver through clenched teeth and all.

"Thanks, pal!"

Mario was currently standing on another Yoshi egg colored block that was floating amongst the disappearing green blocks. When Silver and Sonic joined him on there, Silver breathed out a huge sigh, regaining his strength.

"Man, that really took a toll on me! Be careful next time!" Silver scolded Sonic.

"Sorry, Charlie!" the blue hedgehog snipped.

"I thought you said this was going to be easy, Sonic!" accused Mario, turning his gaze on the speedster, pointing a finger at him while frowning.

Sonic threw his hands up. "Hey, I didn't know, okay?"

Mario huffed and then got across the other green disappearing blocks, stepping foot on a dark grayish block with a sign with an arrow pointing upwards on it. There were some Strollin' Stus up ahead and a couple of crates on the block with him. Silver and Sonic soon made it over with Mario. Sonic destroyed the crates and found some Coins inside, quickly pocketing them.

Silver took care of the Strollin Stus and then came back over, seeing Sonic and Mario bouncing onto trampolines and getting higher and higher. Silver decided to use his psychokinesis, floating upwards to reach where they were currently at. Now they were all on another grayish block with disappearing orange blocks ahead of them.

"How in the world are we going to make it across?" Mario wanted to know from his comrades, eyeing the orange disappearing blocks uneasily. "The blocks are disappearing too fast!"

"Did you forget that you have the fastest thing alive on your side?" Sonic the Hedgehog demanded to know, smiling brightly at the plumber.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Silver wondered, completely clueless.

Sonic sighed dramatically and grabbed Silver's wrist, taking Mario's wrist with his free hand. "Ready…GO!" the blue hedgehog took off rapidly across the disappearing blocks, pulling Mario and Silver to the other side in no time. They reached the other side before the first block even started to disappear!

The three very interesting characters came across more of those orange disappearing blocks, but this time they had to make a sharp left. Still keeping a firm grip on Silver's and Mario's wrists, Sonic took off at full speed, easily making that left turn and hurrying on ahead towards the Shine Sprite that awaited them at the end. Sonic was going so fast, that he passed right by the Shine Sprite and desperately tried to break. However, he was toppling over the edge of the final block with Silver and Mario!

"Oh no!" cried Mario.

"I can't stop!" Sonic panicked.

Silver conjured up his powers and they were all surrounded by a light bluish glow. Using his abilities, Silver brought them back up onto the block and then pulled his wrist out of Sonic's grip, rubbing it gently.

"You have a tight grip there, Sonic! Whew!" Silver's heart was beating really fast in his chest because they had just been about to get a game over!

Mario was rubbing his own wrist as he gazed at the Shine Sprite next to them. "Yes, he _does_! I can't even feel my wrist anymore! It's numb…"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the two and then grabbed the Shine Sprite. "Beautiful!" he cheered.

"Not bad, all in all."

"Yahoo!"


	20. Red Coins of the Pirate Ships

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the feedback, readers. Makes me happy that you're enjoying the story. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 3: Red Coins of the Pirate Ships**

* * *

Arriving back on Pinna Island from the Secret Stage, Mario, Sonic, and Silver all landed on their feet after popping out of the red canon. When they turned around to look back at the red canon, there wasn't any strange light shining out of the hole in the canon and the Pianta guy was back in there doing his own thing and happy about it.

"Sonic, Mario, Silver…!" Pauline strolled on over to them with a smile touching her lips. Baby Daisy and Baby Peach were right behind her, both of them munching on cotton candy. Baby Peach had a pink one and Baby Daisy had a blue one.

When Silver caught sight of the infants eating cotton candy, it reminded him of what Sonic owed him. "Hey! Sonic, you still owe me a cotton candy for making me drop mine earlier today!" the hedgehog exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the very cool and blue hedgehog.

"Uh, don't worry, I'll get it for you."

"You _better_!"

"Right…" Sonic really didn't think he'd remember something like that, but, oh well.

Mario was surprised when Pauline pulled him into an embrace. Mario hesitantly hugged the female back, aware of Sonic pointing at him and whispering things into Silver's ear about them still being together. It irked the plumber greatly, but he knew that his friend was just teasing him. Letting go of the black haired woman, Mario gave her a kind smile. "How're you feeling, Pauline? Are you and the babies okay?"

"Yup," answered Pauline. "We're doing great. I went and bought them some cotton candy while you guys were gone. What happened to you guys anyway?"

Sonic jumped forward. "We were in one of those Secret Stages!"

"We got a Shine Sprite!" Silver caterwauled.

"That's right," yawped Mario.

"Dat rhymed!" Baby Daisy pointed out as she devoured her yummy cotton candy.

"Hamtaro and Silvew rhyme!" Baby Peach giggled through her bites of deliciousness.

Silver blinked. "Hamtaro and Silvew?"

"I think she meant _Silver_, Silver…"

"Plus, they like to call me Hamtaro for some reason," Mario commented through a sigh.

Pauline clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled brightly. "That's so cute!"

Silver shrugged and walked past everyone, going back into Pinna Park. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to ride the other attractions that I didn't get to ride yet, like the Pirate Ships! That one looked cool!" he declared. "Later!"

"Silver, wait!" Sonic ran after him. "I want to ride it too!"

"Wait, I also want to ride it!" Pauline dashed after the two hedgehogs.

Mario watched them go, standing there with the babies. FLUDD was currently back on his back and had been silent the whole time. Well, until now, that is…

"Are they really doing this right now?" FLUDD demanded to know.

"Yes," Mario said. "Yes, they are."

Baby Peach and Baby Daisy finished their cotton candy and then looked up at Mario with big eyes, wanting Mario to do something for them.

The plumber looked back down at them, sweat-dropping at the looks on their adorable faces. He began wonder what they wanted. "What is it?"

"We want to get on wide!" Baby Peach and Baby Daisy both exclaimed in unison.

Sighing, Mario complied with their wishes, taking the babies' hands and bringing them back into Pinna Park, taking them over to the Yoshi-Go-Round again.

Anyway, back with Sonic, Silver, and Pauline, they ran into that old Noki who wouldn't listen to them at all. He was grinning at them weirdly.

"Hey there, heroes!" he greeted them. "Have you tried the Pirate Ship yet?"

"Nope!" Silver chirped. "But I'm gonna!"

"So am I!" declared Sonic beatifically.

"Me three!" Pauline yawped.

"It's a non-stop thrill ride!" the Noki exclaimed with a loud chuckle. "Hmmm? ME? No, I'm afraid I'm a little too old for such things."

Silver shrugged and started running over to the entrance onto the Pirate Ship attraction. "Suit yourself, old man!" Sonic and Pauline followed the merry hedgehog.

As they approached the entrance, they noticed a Pianta guy and his son gazing up at the ride. "Whee! Ha haaaaaaa! Dad! Let's ride this scary one!" the Pianta child cheered happily, jubilant.

The father appeared to be very nervous and the kid seemed excited. "Ummm, why don't you just go on alone?" the dad asked his son. "You'll be just fine. Daddy will stay here and take pictures. Yes, that's right…"

"What's so scary about this ride anyway? What a baby!" Sonic dissed the father Pianta, walking up the steps that led to the actual ride. "There's nothing scary whatsoever about this attraction! Sheesh!"

Pauline quickly followed Sonic up the steps. "Are you sure? It looks kind of scary…" the woman put her opinion out there as she stared at the giant moving ships.

Following the female and male to the ride, Silver was beginning to have second thoughts about the Pirate Ship attraction. It seemed very dangerous and the hedgehog didn't see any seatbelts anywhere. What would they hold on to as the ride moved back and forth?!

There was a Noki waiting for them at the end. "Every three swings, the ship makes a full rotation. Be careful!" the Noki told them all as the Pirate Ships came to a stop for them to get on.

"Sweet!" said Sonic.

"Alright…" trailed Pauline.

"Be careful?!" caterwauled Silver. "What do you mean by that?!"

The Noki ignored them and motioned for them to get onto the ride.

It was then that Sonic noticed the Red Coins all over the place. He found one right in front of him and took it, knowing that they needed seven more of those things to get a Shine Sprite. He conveyed this information to Silver and Pauline and they both agreed to collect the Red Coins as they enjoyed the ride. Silver was reluctant to agree, but Pauline was all in for it.

Stepping onto the massive boat, Sonic started dancing around eagerly, ready to start with the ride. Pauline got in beside him, just standing there and looking around for something to hold on to. Like Silver, she was also starting to have second thoughts. What kind of ride was this?

"Guys, I don't think we should do this!" Silver exclaimed, nervous and uneasy.

"Nonsense!" Sonic blurted out.

The ride started…

The two boats started moving back and forth slowly before gaining speed and going higher and higher. Sonic snagged a Red Coin out of the air as the boat went backwards. "Woo! Feelin' good!" the blue hedgehog cheered as he stayed balanced with the boat's movements.

"WHAT KIND OF RIDE IS THIS?!" Silver howled like a monkey as he clung to Pauline. Pauline toppled over like a pile of bricks from the hedgehog's wait and fell onto her stomach, slipping down the ship as it continued to move.

"Silver, get off!" Pauline screamed.

"I can't!" retorted Silver.

"YAHOO!" Sonic was still cheering and whatnot, somehow staying on the ship and collecting Red Coins as he did. "The Blooper-surfing legend can take on anything!"

Soon, the ships began rotating around. Sonic clung onto a part of the ship while laughing his head off and Silver and Pauline could no longer hold on. They fell all the way down into the water below, finding a Red Coin in there. They resurfaced and Silver sputtered, quills all wet.

"Ugh! That's just great…" complained Silver.

"Now my dress and hair is all wet…!" whined Pauline, giving Silver an irked expression.

Silver noticed her look and put his hands up in surrender. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Why were you holding onto me like that? You made us both fall!" Pauline accused hm.

"_Sorry_!"

Pauline huffed and swam out of the water. Once she was out, she almost got her head taken off by the swinging ships above. She ducked and rolled out of the way, breathing heavily in fear. Silver joined her and shook out his fur, avoiding the ships. He caught the fearful look painting her features and patted her back in a soothing manner, still wet and all.

"Hey, we're in the clear now!" he told her.

"Yeah, I know, but Sonic is still up there…" Pauline pointed out, nodding her head upward.

Silver took a glance. "Still having a blast, I see…"

When the ride was over, Sonic the Hedgehog had collected all of the Red Coins and had gotten a Shine Sprite out of it. Grinning a large grin, he exited the ride and found Pauline and Silver waiting for him at the end of the steps, dripping with water.

Chortling, Sonic lifted a hand and conjured up his abilities, removing every single drop of water from Silver's fur and Pauline's dress and hair. After that, the water just floated in the air for a few minutes before Sonic flung the water away, accidentally splashing a Pianta in the face with it.

"Oops…" Sonic murmured.

"Wait…how did you do that, Sonic?" Silver questioned his friend in shock, noticing that he was completely dry now. "What was that?!"

"Just a new power I obtained earlier on in this adventure! It's pretty neat, huh?" remarked Sonic.

Silver nodded. "That's awesome, Sonic!"

"I know right?!"

Pauline couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She was beginning to wonder if Silver knew that she had obtained some strange power too…


	21. The Wilted Sunflowers

**Author's Note: **This episode was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I decided to take a break from FFN and writing for a day. Anyway, here it is and I hope it's enjoyable. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 4: The Wilted Sunflowers**

* * *

"I didn't think Yoshis were bad creatures, that's for sure…" said the Noki that greeted newcomers into Pinna Park. Mario, Sonic, Pauline, Silver, and the babies had all devoured lunch, which was seafood and fruit and then they all ventured back out to the beach in the evening. That was where the Noki uttered his sentence to them that didn't quite make sense.

"What is he talking about?" Mario wondered as a frown jumped onto his facial features.

"Beats me," Silver didn't feel like figuring it out. He was too busy eating a banana that he had taken from the place where they dined at. "I'm just standing here enjoying my scrumptious banana!"

Sonic let his eyes roam around the beach and until he spotted a horrific sight. The sunflowers that inhabited the beach were all wilting and sagging forward, dark and gloomy. They were slowly withering away and it was terrible! Plus, there were abnormally large Yoshi eggs all over the beach and near the dying sunflowers. It was odd.

"Guys, I think you better come look at this…" trailed Sonic as he gazed at the abhorrent scene. Just looking at it made him want to do something about it!

"Oh no!" gasped Pauline as she saw what Sonic was talking about. She immediately started running forward and toward the wilting sunflowers, worry dancing along her face. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is so awful!"

Mario shook his head and joined Pauline. "Yoshis wouldn't do something like this, right…?" he was starting to doubt himself and Yoshis now. However, there was something really strange about the Yoshi eggs decorating the beach. Something didn't seem right at all to him.

"Not sure, Mario!" Sonic answered, coming over.

Silver told the babies to stay put before going over there as well, gazing sadly at the wilting sunflowers that had once glowed beautifully underneath the sun's harmonious light. "What happened to them? Why are they wilting like that? Are they not getting enough sun or water?" he wanted to know, a sullen expression resting on his face.

"I brought this baby to view the sunflowers, but this looks unsafe!" a Noki woman yawped as she held her baby in her arms. She was looking over at the heroes while standing underneath a tree, away from the sunflowers and strange-looking Yoshi eggs sticking up out of the ground.

"What a cute little baby!" Silver cooed, running over to the woman and her baby.

"SILVER!" everyone yelled at him, wanting him to get back over there so they could work together to fix the problem.

Silver chuckled sheepishly and trekked back over. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"Mario, Sonic, why don't you two give these Sunflower Kids some water as well as the Great Sunflower? It looks like they really do need it!" Pauline told them with sadness coloring her tone.

Mario gripped the triggers of FLUDD and then unleashed the water through FLUDD's nozzle, spraying one of the sunflowers with it. The Sunflower Kid rose up a little, but then sagged back down, unable to be strong again. Mario took a step back, surprised that it didn't work.

Sonic gave it a try by summoning some water from across the beach, flinging it at the large plant. Just like with Mario's attempt, it did absolutely nothing!

"This is really bad…" trailed Sonic.

"Maybe we need a lot more water?" Silver suggested thoughtfully.

Pauline gazed at the flowers sadly. She really did care for them. The woman seemed to care about the Sunflower Kids and the Great Sunflower more than anyone there. She wanted to make sure they were standing proud again. But what in the world could _she_ do?

"That egg just hatched on the beach!" one of the Sunflower Kids exclaimed weakly.

"It has something to do with these Yoshi eggs around here!" Pauline yipped, angry all of a sudden. The Sunflower Kid had sounded so very weak and fragile, like it was about to disappear at any given moment. "We have to do something about them!"

Sonic eyed her. "Okay, okay…but let's not jump to conclusions!"

"He's right, Pauline," Mario caterwauled quietly. "Yoshis wouldn't do something so evil like this," as he said this, he knew that there was something odd about the Yoshi eggs!

"I really don't know what it is then if it's not the Yoshi eggs randomly poking out of the ground around here." Silver commented while shrugging.

Pauline ignored what they had to say and marched over to one of the Yoshi eggs. She waved her hand violently at it and summoned a strong wind that pushed against the egg, rocking it back. Immediately, the egg jumped up out of the ground and it was actually a Snooze-A-Koopa!

"Whoa!" Silver yawped, arms flailing. "What IS that thing?!"

"That's certainly NOT a Yoshi!" threw in Mario, eyes getting huge.

"I wasn't expecting this!" Sonic admitted, watching in awe and shock.

Pauline wasn't surprised because she knew that the eggs had something to do with the flowers' sadness. The pretty lady jumped backwards as the Snooze-A-Koopa tried to slam into her with its shell. Once it was stuck on its back, Pauline jumped up and easily Ground Pounded it, defeating it instantly. When that was over, a whole bunch of little sunflowers sprouted up out of the ground beautifully and one of the Sunflower Kids perked up and breathed out a happy sigh.

"Hurray!" it cheered. "I feel so much better! These eggs are trying to eat us from below the surface! Now our little friends are fewer in numbers…"

Pauline whipped around to peer at her teammates. "Now you know what we have to do!" she barked at them, wanting this to be over with as soon as possible.

Not wanting to disobey, Sonic, Mario, and Silver all helped out to get rid of the Snooze-A-Koopas. It didn't take very long and they were incredibly easy to take care of. When the last one was defeated by Mario, the Great Sunflower perked up instantly and smiled brilliantly underneath the sun's light. A Shine Sprite pushed itself out of the Great Sunflower and floated into the air towards the group of four.

"The sun feels so very good!" one of the Sunflower Kids chirped.

"Thanks, people!" another Sunflower Kid commented.

"Thanks for helping me! Now, maybe the Yoshis will come back too!" the Great Sunflower remarked in pure elation, a wonderful smile on its face.

"We did it!" Pauline jumped up into the air cheerfully, dancing around when her feet made it back to the ground. She was grinning from ear to ear! "The sunflowers are saved!"

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. "They sure are!"

"Yeah!" Mario agreed, nodding.

"That wasn't so hard!" Silver put in.

After that, Pauline walked over and grabbed the Shine Sprite, holding it up above her head in a very victorious manner.


	22. The Runaway Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note: **Please, enjoy... :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 5: The Runaway Ferris Wheel**

* * *

"Whoa! Do you see that?" Silver questioned his tired teammates as he pointed at the Ferris Wheel, which was moving abnormally fast. Everyone looked, but were too tired to even care. They were all pretty much ready to go to sleep because it was now nighttime in Pinna Park and they hadn't gotten any sleep in a long while. The lights in Pinna Park were on and glittered brightly in the darkness. There were characters still enjoying the park's magnificence too!

"Silver, can we please take care of that tomorrow?" Sonic asked through a heavy yawn, scratching his cheek with dazed eyes. "I'm pretty sleepy…"

Silver glanced at him. "I'm not!"

"That's because you haven't been adventuring as long as we have, Silver," Pauline sleepily drawled out, blinking several times to keep her eyes open.

"I agree," said Mario as he held the sleeping babies in his arms, trying to stay standing. He was seriously fighting off his sleepiness at the moment!

Silver brought his attention to all of them wonderingly. He was worried about the Ferris Wheel spinning out of control like that and wanted to make sure it was fixed so nobody would get hurt. Apparently, his friends were too tired to care. Ruminating about it for a long moment, Silver came to a decision and then gave his friends a smile, understanding that they were tired and that they didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "Okay, guys. I'll take care of this. You all can go sleep. I'll join you when I'm done figuring out this whole mess!"

"Hmmm? Are you sure, Silver?" Sonic questioned the other hedgehog, frowning.

Silver nodded his head. "Sure I'm sure!"

"Well, if you say so, Silver. Be careful, okay?" Pauline caterwauled as she turned around and exited the large amusement park filled with amazing attractions.

"Yeah, don't get yourself hurt, pal," Sonic waved at him before following Pauline.

"Join us as soon as you can. We'll be sleeping on the sandy beach out there," Mario informed the hedgehog from the future and then trekked away from him with the babies still sleeping soundlessly in his arms.

Silver watched the trio disappear before whirling around and tilting his head back up to gaze at the Ferris Wheel that was spinning uncontrollably fast! When he lowered his vision, he could see Nokis and Piantas running about in a panic because of it. There were Noki and Pianta children too that were terrified. They probably thought that the Ferris Wheel will keep spinning faster and faster until it flew off and smashed all of them into the ground. That was a very horrible thought, so Silver started sauntering towards the Ferris Wheel, passing by the Clam Cups on his way there. As the hedgehog started making his journey to the fast spinning Ferris Wheel, he noticed a Pianta boy who was just gazing up at it in complete awe and excitement.

"Whoa! That is so awesome!" the Pianta boy exclaimed, thrilled.

Silver thought that was weird, but shrugged it off and continued on his way, contemplating on what he would do to find the problem and fix it. He'd have to get to the water-operated mechanics somehow and find what the problem was. The hedgehog didn't know where that was located, but assumed that it was behind the out of control attraction.

Moving on, Silver's thoughts roamed back to the time when he and Blaze first arrived on Pinna Island and decided to pay Pinna Park a visit. Silver had been so elated to be spending time with his best friend at Pinna Park during their vacation. Heck, he was even more jubilant that the female cat even agreed to go on vacation with him to Isle Delfino! Silver was having a great time with Blaze in Pinna Park. Well, until they somehow got into their argument that separated them…

**[Flashback]**

_Stepping through the entrance for the very first time in Pinna Park, Silver allowed his eyes to venture and scan everything in sight. The happy hedgehog had never been to an amusement park before and was absolutely thrilled to be doing so for the very first time with his very best friend, Blaze the Cat. His features lit up in a merry jolliness and everything was serene and joyful. A large smile spread across the hedgehog's face as he eyed all of the fun-looking attractions. The Roller Coaster, the Yoshi-Go-Round, the Clam Cups, and the Ferris Wheel! There were even concession stands where they could buy refreshments and other goodies with their coins…or rings, if they'd accept them, that is._

_Blaze, noticing how vivacious Silver seemed at the moment, allowed herself to put on a small smile. "Silver, you look really happy. Is it true that you've never been to an amusement park before?" she questioned her friend as she gazed around the park. There were Nokis and Piantas everywhere, enjoying everything that the park had to offer._

"_Nope!" Silver replied while spinning around to face the feline. "I've never been to an amusement park before! This is so awesome, Blaze! I'm glad I'm experiencing my first time with you though!"_

_Blaze really didn't know how to think of it, what Silver had just commented. Did he mean something else when he said that or was he just saying that? Blaze couldn't help but detect some kind of underlying secret that Silver wished not to convey to her at the moment. Anyway, she pushed that aside and nodded her head while grinning a little in his direction._

"_Thanks, Silver," she told him. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm hungry!"_

"_I am quite famished myself, really," Silver confessed, bringing his gloved hands down to his complaining belly. He brought his eyes over to one of the concession stands and then took Blaze's hand in his own, running over there and pulling her along. There was a line, so they had to wait for a little bit. "I wonder what kind of stuff they have here!"_

_Blaze shrugged, gently tugging her hand out of Silver's grasp. She desperately tried to fight the blush away that was currently touching her cheeks. The purple cat wasn't used to holding hands with someone, especially not Silver. "I don't know what they have here. They REALLY should put signs up about what they are selling. Seriously." _

"_Seriously," Silver totally agreed with the female. "Uh…do you think they have fish? I know you probably might like that, right?" he suggested._

_Blaze felt offended all of a sudden and sent a frown his way. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Silver was taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness and put up his hands in surrender as if he had been caught by the cops for committing a malicious crime. "U-Uh, ummm…" he didn't know what to say and was fumbling with his words. "…I just, you know, you're a __**cat **__and all, so I assumed-"_

"_You assumed that, because I'm a cat, that I'd take a liking to fish?" Blaze demanded to know, her frown deepening as she became more vexed with each passing second._

"_Y-Yeah…is that a problem?" Apparently, it WAS a problem because Blaze was now giving him an irate expression, her features morphing into a look of pure annoyance, irritation, and bitterness. _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, it IS a problem, Silver," Blaze replied crossly. "You can't just assume silly things like that all because I'm a cat!"_

_Silver gawked at her. "Are you…really getting mad about something like this? I was only suggesting something, you know! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"_

"_My feelings are not hurt!" Blaze yowled, aggravated. "You've made a blind assumption about me and I dislike that about someone. Someone that makes assumptions based on what they see!"_

"_WHAT?!" the hedgehog didn't know what to say or do. "Blaze, I'm SORRY!"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it, Silver!" Blaze was surprised at herself for losing her composure so quickly. "Until you fix your error, I'm leaving to Gelato Beach!" she finished, incensed._

_Completely shocked about how this all turned out, Silver sullenly watched the feline trek away from him and Pinna Park, incredibly displeased. "B-Blaze…" he whispered sadly, a little miffed himself. Why in the world was Blaze acting that way?! It was only a suggestion!_

_Still, it made him think that it was all his fault. He ruined their vacation by making a blind assumption like Blaze had said. Silver knew that the argument was rather silly and that Blaze was uncharacteristically overreacting, but Silver couldn't help but blame himself for the whole ordeal._

_Now he was alone…_

**[Flashback over]**

Sighing heavily, Silver scratched his cheek, frowning. When he saw Blaze again, he'd get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He couldn't stand having his best friend angry with him for something so stupid. Also, he couldn't help but wonder if Blaze _really_ did dislike fish. Shaking his head, the hedgehog made his way behind the malfunctioning attraction, finding a Noki standing there.

"Those Electro-Koopas are up to no good!" the Noki exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"So…Electro-Koopas have something to do with the Ferris Wheel moving so fast like that?" Silver questioned the Pinna Park inhabitant.

The Noki nodded. "Could you flush them out from back there? Thanks!"

"Sure thing!" Silver responded instantly with a simper. He whirled around to face the grids up above and could see Electro-Koopas swarming about them. "Alright, here it goes!" he announced before climbing up into the Electro-Koopa infested grids.

Okay, so, for Silver, it was so extremely difficult to climb up the grids and whatnot while avoiding the Electro-Koopas and whatnot. He managed to get rid of them all though, the little ones. When he reached the very top, he found the source of the problem, which was a giant sleeping Electro-Koopa that was causing the Ferris Wheel to go haywire.

"Can't you sleep somewhere else?" Silver wanted to know as he used his psychokinesis to grab the thing and fling it elsewhere. The thing squealed as it fell down into oblivion.

When that was through, a Shine Sprite appeared at the top of the Ferris Wheel and the Ferris Wheel started moving at a normal speed again! Things were back to normal! Using his powers, the hedgehog levitated over to one of the Ferris Wheel's cabins. He sat himself down into it and happily waited as he reached the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Once the Shine Sprite was in reach, Silver reached out and snagged it, holding it close to him and wearing a big smile. He was happy with his minor accomplishment!

Later, the hedgehog got off of the ride and then left Pinna Park, going out into the dark beach. He found his friends sleeping together on the sand, all huddled close to one another and not making any sounds. Well, except for Mario! Mario was snoring like a malfunctioning motorboat!

Chuckling softly, Silver sauntered to them and then got comfortable on the sand next to Sonic's sleeping form. He curled up right there on the sand and then shut his eyes, letting sleep take him away.

He dreamt of Blaze…


	23. The Yoshi-Go-Round's Secret

**Author's Note: **Two more episodes of Pinna Park after this one and then the gang moves on to Gelato Beach!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 6: The Yoshi-Go-Round's Secret**

* * *

"There you go, little baby, are you comfortable like that?" Silver cooed to Baby Peach as he sat her down on the Yoshi-Go-Round for the hundredth time! Baby Peach giggled and nodded her head, clapping her little hands. Silver smiled warmly at the infant and then patted her head. "Great! Make sure you're safe and secure on there! I don't want you falling off!" Piantas and their children and Nokis and their children were all watching Silver, wondering if the baby belonged to him because the hedgehog was acting as if he was the baby's father.

Next, Silver reached down and plucked Baby Daisy up off of the ground and situated her on top of an orange Yoshi on the ride. He made sure her seatbelt was on and everything. "There you go, little one. Is that okay?" the hedgehog wanted to know. Baby Daisy nodded with a big smile on her face. "Good!" Silver exclaimed happily.

"Wow, Silver really enjoys those two, doesn't he?" Pauline observed, hands on her hips.

"He does." Mario concurred.

Sonic was gazing at the Yoshi-Go-Round ride in pure concentration, wondering about something. One of the Yoshis on the ride was missing. He wasn't sure if that really meant anything or not, but he was going to find out why. "Hey, Mario?" the blue hedgehog talked.

"Yeah, Sonic?" the plumber looked at him.

"Remember when we were in Ricco Harbor and you had a Yoshi?" asked Sonic.

Mario frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, do you think we can find another one around here somewhere? I want to try something!" the speedster conveyed his reason.

The red-capped hero pondered for a few minutes and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure there is if you look around," he answered. "But you have to make sure to give the Yoshi the fruit it wants."

"Cool!" Sonic zoomed away, leaving a cloud of dust.

"He sure is a fast one, isn't he?" Pauline voiced her contemplations.

Mario bobbed his head up and down in a nod of confirmation and agreement. "He sure is!"

"Was he born that way?"

"I think he was…"

"That's interesting."

"I guess?"

_Anyway_, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu had used his incredible speed to venture through Pinna Park. He checked the Roller Coaster, viewed the Ferris Wheel, looked through the Clam Cups, and ran around the Yoshi-Go-Round several times, searching around for a Yoshi Egg. When he found it, he saw it behind the tree that was shaped like a Pianta head with a pineapple hanging off its large nose.

Halting in front of the Yoshi Egg, Sonic noticed that it desired a pineapple, which was right near him! Plucking it from the Pianta's giant nose, Sonic chortled in amusement.

"Ha! Mario's nose is as big as a Pianta's!" he cackled as he brought the pineapple to the Yoshi Egg.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mario's voice could be heard.

Sonic ceased his laughter and smiled sheepishly to himself. "Oops!" then he gave the pineapple to the Yoshi Egg and watched as it hatched, an orange Yoshi emerging out of it.

"HIYA!" the Yoshi greeted the blue hedgehog, quickly devouring the scrumptious pineapple that Sonic so kindly brought for him.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted back, taking a liking to the Yoshi's jubilant attitude.

Yoshi gazed at him curiously. "I'm a Yoshi! What are you and what's your name?!"

"The name's Sonic!" Sonic struck a pose. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I am also the Blooper-surfing legend!"

"WHICH HE NEVER LETS US FORGET!" came Pauline's voice from afar.

Yoshi curiously eyed the blue hedgehog up and down. "What do hedgehogs do? Do they dance or sing?" he demanded to know. "Do they fly?"

Sonic gave him a weird look. "Uh…no?"

"Okay!" Yoshi chirped.

"Anyway!" Sonic jumped up on top of the Yoshi's back. "I need your help with something, buddy!"

Yoshi frowned. "Sure thing, but I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!" yawped Sonic.

"Well…I am a Yoshi and Yoshis get hungry fast! Get me something to eat, hedgehog!" the orange colored Yoshi yowled loudly.

It was Sonic's turn to frown now. "Not until you take me to the Yoshi-Go-Round!"

"I want FOOD!"

"…I'll think about it."

"FEED ME!"

Sonic was about to send an annoyed retort the Yoshi's way, but thought of something and smirked. "Well, at the Yoshi-Go-Round, there's a lot of fruit over there that you can eat! It's like an all you can eat fruit buffet!"

The Yoshi's eyes looked about ready to pop right out of his head. "REALLY?!"

"Yeah!"

"Really, really?!"

"Yes!"

"Really, really, really?!"

"Yep, it's a miracle!"

"Really, really, really, really?!"

"…yes."

"Really, really, really, really, really?!"

"_Yeah_…!"

"Really, really, really, really, really, really?!"

Sonic stared at him.

The Yoshi stared back.

Sonic still stared.

"OKAY!" the Yoshi cheered and immediately started making his way to the Yoshi-Go-Round with the blue hedgehog on his back. "I can't wait to eat all of the fruit there!"

Sonic felt a little bad for fibbing to the Yoshi, but it had to be done because the Yoshi wasn't going to do what he said unless he got something to eat! Upon reaching the kiddie ride, Yoshi noticed that there was no food and Mario, Pauline, and Silver all turned around to see Sonic atop the Yoshi.

"You actually found one!" yipped Mario.

"That's nice," commented Pauline.

"So _that's_ what a REAL Yoshi looks like?" gaped Silver. "I had no clue!"

"…the Yoshi-Go-Round ride displays real-like Yoshis, Silver."

"_Oh_!"

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" Yoshi complained, almost growling like a feral beast.

Before Sonic could explain, he, Mario, Pauline, and Silver were all magically transported somewhere else! They found themselves in that completely white place while falling down into nothingness. Like the other times before, Shadow Mario appeared and took FLUDD from Mario's back, quickly dispersing afterwards.

"HE TOOK FLUDD AGAIN!" Mario hollered, missing the little device already!

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Sonic.

"This is so weird!" Silver claimed.

"Who's going to watch Baby Daisy and Baby Peach?!" Pauline demanded to know worriedly. "And nobody still explained to me how Baby Daisy and Baby Peach are in our time and not back in the past where they belong!"

Everyone remained silent.

That was when they appeared in the Secret Stage. This Secret Stage looked much more difficult than all the other Secret Stages that they had been through. In front of them were dozens of large moving blocks that were the color of a Yoshi's Egg!

"Wow! I wonder how we'll get across there!" Silver surveyed.

"You can levitate, Silver! It should be a complete cinch for you!" Sonic retorted while he thought of what he was going to do. "I, however, have to rely on my speed!"

"I don't have FLUDD anymore, so I can't use the Hover Nozzle to hover over gaps," Mario elaborated to his friends. "I just have to solely rely on my acrobatic skills."

"I can use my wind abilities to do something, but not much," informed Pauline.

"We can do this, guys! No big deal!" Sonic told them.

As they started getting through the Secret Stage, they found that it was the complete opposite of what Sonic the Hedgehog had claimed! Mario miscalculated where he would land during the venture across the blocks that were Yoshi Egg colored and almost fell down into his eternal demise, but Silver was there to bring him back up with psychokinesis. Pauline tripped and almost toppled over a block, but Sonic was there to haul her back up onto the block. Sonic wanted to try running and jumping to the Shine Sprite, but fell down and Silver had to help him back up with his awesome powers.

Eventually, the gang reached their final destination and claimed their prize, which was the Shine Sprite. Cool, right?


	24. Shadow Mario in the Park

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews and everything. They're really appreciated. After this episode, there's only one more episode left and then Gelato Beach! Enjoy!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 7: Shadow Mario in the Park**

* * *

Sauntering along the beach, the six heroes roamed the place, wondering where they would be finding their next Shine Sprite at next. It was still bright and early in the morning and everyone had already eaten breakfast, which consisted of banana waffles, potatoes, and chocolate milk. The babies had enjoyed the feast immensely and devoured everything that they had, they even ate the leftovers!

So, as the heroes went on along the beach while thinking of where the next Shine Sprite would be, _he_ suddenly appeared out of the blue! He was like lightning as he rushed past them and into Pinna Park, holding that devious Magic Paintbrush of his. Truthfully, everyone was simply SHOCKED to see him show up!

"It's the imposter!" cried Silver.

"Impostew, impostew!" giggled the little babies, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy.

"That fiend!" yelled Pauline.

"We gotta get that faker!" shouted Sonic.

"It's Bowser's son!" yawped Mario.

Then all of them immediately went after Shadow Mario as he entered Pinna Park, disappearing from their sight. Sonic, however, was so much faster than everyone else and instantly caught up with Shadow Mario, jumping in front of him and making him halt in his tracks. The blue hedgehog peered intently at the doppelganger that was Bowser Jr. Mario soon joined him while everyone else continued to catch up.

"I found you, faker!" Mario spat out at Bowser Jr. heinously, pointing a finger at him.

Shadow Mario tilted his head to the side, smirking. "Faker?! I think YOU'RE the fake Mario around here. YOU'RE comparing yourself to ME? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Mario howled, now jumping into a battle with Shadow Mario.

Sonic frowned and thought about the conversation that Mario and the imposter just had. "Huh," he muttered thoughtfully, hand on his chin. "Somehow that conversation seemed VERY familiar to me…"

As Mario and Shadow Mario stared battling it out, the others arrived on the scene and turned to Sonic for answers. "Did we miss anything?" Silver wanted to know, worried that he might have missed something very crucial!

"Not really…" trailed Sonic, shrugging.

"Thank goodness!"

So, anyway, Mario and Shadow Mario continued to fight it out. Mario came at Shadow Mario with a nasty squirt of FLUDD. Shadow Mario managed to dodge it by ducking and then the fiend used his Magic Paintbrush to swing it at Mario's legs to trip him up, but Mario was quick and he jumped over the swing at the last minute, smirking afterwards in satisfaction.

Irate and full of contempt, Shadow Mario unleashed a series of wild yells and immature shouts as a child would when he or she couldn't get dessert before dinner! Like a feral animal that had escaped a zoo, the fiend leapt at Mario and brought his Magic Paintbrush down upon Mario's head, which Mario failed to evade that time.

"MAMA MIA!" the red plumber yowled.

"Mario, are you alright?" FLUDD questioned Mario with worry dancing in his tone.

"No, FLUDD, I'm not!"

"…I was only concerned for your wellbeing. There was no need to retort so harshly."

Mario only groaned.

Pauline had taken Baby Daisy and Baby Peach back over to the Yoshi-Go-Round, but they preferred to ride the Clam Cups instead that time. So they went on over there while Sonic and Silver stayed to watch the vicious war between Mario and Shadow Mario that was occurring.

"Ha, HA!" Shadow Mario cackled like a Boo as he swung his Magic Paintbrush in mysterious and impressive ways, handling it like a true pro. He did a backwards flip and then landed stylishly on his feet, much like Mario would have done. Actions completed, Shadow Mario darted forward and attempted to shove the end of his Magic Paintbrush into Mario's gut.

Mario parried it with his arm and then delivered a nasty uppercut to the imposter's jaw. Shadow Mario was too slow to react that time and allowed the blow to make contact with his jaw, sending him back a few feet. Seeing his chance to do more damage, Mario used FLUDD and squirted more amazing water onto the clown.

Squealing like a pig that was about to see its demise, Shadow Mario wriggled around on the ground and sputtered loudly as he was being sprayed with water. Not wanting to get sprayed anymore, the fiendish clown slid to his feet like a graceful dancer before hopping over and catching Mario with a devastating hook to the head.

"Oooooh!" Silver hissed, witnessing the violent hit that Mario got caught with.

"That one's gotta hurt!" Sonic cringed.

Dazed and a little dizzy, Mario stumbled back while seeing Shine Sprites. Literally. Tiny Shine Sprites floated around his head as he tried to get un-dizzy. FLUDD desperately tried to wake the plumber up because Shadow Mario was preparing to make another strike.

"Mario, get a hold of yourself!" yelled FLUDD.

Managing to do so at the last minute, Mario leaned backwards and watched as Shadow Mario's Magic Paintbrush slid through his view. Mario was leaning back so far that he was almost performing a backbend! Grabbing the Magic Paintbrush, Mario pushed it aside and then straightened up, spraying Shadow Mario in the face with FLUDD.

Shadow Mario collapsed onto the ground on his belly and pounded his fists into the concrete below, totally spent. "Darn it all! I'll remember this!" he complained before dispersing into nothingness.

Once that was over, a Shine Sprite appeared and Mario took it while breathing heavily. He looked over at his friends and saw that they were all applauding him for his super cool victory.

Yeah, Mario was _awesome_!


	25. Roller Coaster Balloons

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took forever. Got busy with school and stuff.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 8: Roller Coaster Balloons**

* * *

Contemplating deeply, Sonic the Hedgehog blew out a sigh and knew that this was their last day in Pinna Park. They'd head on back to Delfino Plaza and leave Baby Daisy and Baby Peach with Toadsworth and the other Toads after they found the last Shine Sprite on Pinna Island. Sonic wondered where they'd go next, but he was also wondering about Amy and how she was doing. He recalled the time when she was acting rather weird around him. She wasn't behaving like herself and it seemed as if she wanted to tell him something, but not at that moment. The last time he saw her, he didn't even get a chance to talk to her because Shadow Mario took her and Peach away to Corona Mountain, which was a place they could not access yet. Shrugging, Sonic vowed to ask her again what was bothering her that time and he would definitely get answers.

While he watched Baby Daisy and Baby Peach have great fun on the Clam Cups, Mario couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Peach and Amy. The red plumber was still very much worried about the two females, but he knew that they'd be just fine, seeing as how Bowser's son thought that Peach was his mama and that Amy was his aunt. Surely nothing direful would happen to them. Why would Bowser's son want to harm his own 'mama' and 'aunt'? That didn't make any sense whatsoever to the red-capped hero. Besides, Peach and Amy were fine the last time they saw them, which confirmed Mario's past beliefs.

Pauline ran a hand through her dark hair as she sat on a rock randomly lying about. She let her eyes travel upwards and she spotted Bowser Jr. shaped balloons floating around the Roller Coaster. The woman wondered what that was all about as she sipped on some fresh lemonade. It was certainly odd, that's for sure…

"SONIC!"

"What, Silver? What?!"

Silver pointed a finger at the blue hedgehog. "You still owe me a cotton candy for bumping into me and making me drop MINE! You better go buy me one right NOW!"

"Whoa, who said I had to buy you another cotton candy, huh?" Sonic asked the hedgehog from the future, turning around so his back was facing him.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver shouted suddenly.

Ears perking up, Sonic looked over his shoulder at the other male hedgehog, curiosity burning in his emerald green eyes. "You know, that sounded a lot like the first time we met!" Sonic pointed out, amused.

"What do you mean?" Silver was baffled.

"The way you said that sentence and those exact same words!" Sonic elaborated.

"Oh. _Oh_!" Silver caterwauled. "I get it!"

Pauline was very amused by the hedgehogs' banter and really didn't want to interrupt it because she was enjoying it, but the balloons floating around the Roller Coaster were really bugging her. "Guys, maybe we should do something about those giant balloons that just showed up out of nowhere," she commented, suggesting.

"What balloons, Pauline?" Mario queried as he walked on over with Baby Daisy and Baby Peach.

Pauline lifted a slender finger and pointed at the sky near the Roller Coaster. "Over there. Don't you see all those balloons floating around?"

"Oh, I see it," Mario remarked.

"Hamtaro, we want balloons!" Baby Peach and Baby Daisy both complained simultaneously.

Mario sighed. "You can't have them."

"Pauline, why don't you take care of them since you're the first one who saw them?" Sonic suggested, walking over to a concession stand to buy Silver some more cotton candy. The silver hedgehog was right on his heels, looking very eager with large eyes.

Pauline was surprised. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, you," Mario answered for Sonic. "You can do it with your wind abilities. We know you can do it. Besides, I have to watch these two troublemakers," he explained to her as he gestured towards Baby Daisy and Baby Peach who were both trying to pull their hands out of Mario's grip.

Pauline appeared to be very reluctant, but she hesitantly nodded while being unsure. "Okay, if you say so. I'll do my very best to get rid of those balloons," she got up from her seat and quickly finished her lemonade. Next, she waved to her friends and then started making her way up to the entrance of the Roller Coaster where people could get on.

When she reached her destination, there were Nokis up there and waiting for their turn to get on the Roller Coaster attraction. "You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," one of the Nokis, a female, claimed nervously as she gazed at the Roller Coaster. There were a few people currently on the ride now and they were all screaming their heads off as if they were being murdered.

"Boy, I haven't ridden one of these in quite a few years," a middle aged Noki man said with some uneasiness evident in his tone. He wore glasses and there was an uncomfortable expression dancing on his facial features.

Pauline listened to the words that floated around her, but didn't dwell on them too long. She was about to just stand back and wait her turn to get on the Roller Coaster, but one of the Nokis, a male, greeted her with a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Welcome to the Grand Re-opening of the Roller Coaster!" he chirped like a magnificent bird on a beautiful morning. "We've got a balloon-popping water rocket game going on!"

"Is that so?" Pauline talked back softly.

"It is so!" responded the Noki. "Wanna try?"

"Yes."

"If you can hit all of the balloons with water rockets before the Roller Coaster makes three loops, you win!" the Noki joyously informed her. "And then we will give you a prize! Good luck!"

Shaky and not wanting to do this, Pauline was shoved into one of the seats on the Roller Coaster. Getting comfortable, the dark haired lady let out a trembling sigh. She was starting to have second thoughts. She remembered the first time she got on the Roller Coaster and she recalled the queasy and uneasy feeling she had in her tummy.

"Here are your water rockets," the Noki handed her a couple of water rockets she could use to pop the balloons floating about in the air. "I don't know how you're going to launch them, but do your best!"

Pauline gratefully took them without a word and the Roller Coaster started up. As the Roller Coaster bounded on ahead, the female used her windy abilities to launch one of the water rockets at one of the balloons, watching it pop with ease. It was then that Pauline realized how easy this was going to be! She repeatedly and expertly got rid of each and every balloon with the water rockets she had. In the end, she eventually destroyed every single balloon before the Roller Coaster made three loops.

Pauline received her prize, which was a Shine Sprite and then journeyed back to her friends. She could see Silver enjoying two large cotton candies and dancing around because of it. She also caught Sonic chatting with Mario while the babies had a blast on the Yoshi-Go-Round once again.

"Guys! I got the Shine Sprite! Now we can go back to Delfino Plaza and see where we have to go next!" she announced jollily, a smile playing on her lips.

Sonic whipped his head in her direction, abruptly ending his and Mario's conversation. They had been discussing on what they'd do once this whole cleaning Isle Delfino fiasco was over. "Pauline, hey!"

"Hey, Pauline!" Mario greeted her.

"Welcome back, pretty lady," Silver gave Pauline a smile while his mouth was filled with delicious cotton candy.

Pauline giggled at their greetings.

"That's cool that you got the Shine Sprite and everything," Sonic confessed with a thumbs up. "I'm surprised you didn't get all queasy and stuff on that ride!"

As if on cue, Pauline froze and her face began to turn green. She brought a hand up and clamped it over her mouth, eyes going wide.

"You just _had_ to say something, Sonic!"

"Oh, what-evs, Mario!"

"What-evs, to you too, hedgehog!"

"That's my line! Why don't you go over there and make sure your girlfriend is feeling alright!"

"For the last time, she is NOT my girlfriend!" Mario exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

Sonic snorted. "Yeah, RIGHT!"

Mario introduced his face to his palm.


	26. Dune Bud Sand Castle Secret

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in two days. Wasn't my intention it's just...life gets in the way...

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 1: Dune Bud Sand Castle Secret**

* * *

Arriving back in Delfino Plaza, Toadsworth and all the Toads were there to give them an immediate, worried filled welcome. Toadsworth was absolutely thrilled and relieved to see that Baby Daisy and Baby Peach were safe and sound thanks to Mario, Sonic, Pauline, and Silver. Surprisingly, Baby Daisy and Baby Peach were happy to see Toadsworth as well.

Deciding to rest for a bit in Delfino Plaza, Mario went on a minor adventure to search for some Blue Coins. He found a Yoshi Egg and hatched it by giving it a fruit, which was a pineapple. Once the Yoshi was hatched, Mario rode it and used the Yoshi to get to places he wouldn't normally be able to reach. From there, he was able to get those Blue Coins. The Yoshi, however, was seriously uncooperative and kept saying 'FEED ME' over and over and over again. Eventually, Mario had to give in and feed the dinosaur.

While the red-capped plumber had been busy doing all of that nonsense, Sonic went searching around Delfino Plaza as well, running into the Pianta cops. The Pianta cops questioned Sonic for Mario's whereabouts and Sonic pretended to be oblivious, which irked the Pianta officers. Next, the blue hedgehog had found a Shine Sprite trapped in some tower. He had to blast through the doors with his supersonic speed. Then, he found another secret place where a Secret Stage was hiding! Sonic completed the Secret Stage and obtained another Shine Sprite, which was sweet.

Pauline and Silver were walking together through the marketplace as Sonic and Mario did their own thing. Silver was rambling on about what his world was like and what the future was all about. Pauline became interested in his psychokinesis powers and Silver did his best to explain to her how it felt when using his awesome abilities.

"It feels like second nature!" Silver tried to describe how it was used. "You know, like when someone knows how to drive and they've been driving for a while, they get the hang of things and just do the proper things on the road without really putting much thought into it? That's how this feels!"

Pauline's eyebrows shot up in curious question. "I see. That seems kind of similar to my wind abilities that I somehow obtained by touching one of the Shine Sprites," she commented in a pondering manner. "I don't really think about it too much and I just _do it_."

"Exactly!" the silver hedgehog chattered.

"But, anyway," Pauline wanted to change the subject. "You mentioned something about a Blaze. Who is she and what is she to you?"

Instantly, Silver's expression morphed into a look of regret, aggravation, guilt, and sullenness. He removed his gaze from the black haired lady and put it down on his shoes instead, almost bumping into a random Pianta. The Pianta shook a giant fist at him as he moved on, trying to pretend that he didn't notice anything that just happened. "Well, Blaze is my best friend!" he decided to start with that.

"That's nice," Pauline smiled.

Silver bobbed his head in a nod, grinning. "It sure is! Blaze is from another dimension from me and Sonic's though. She's a princess!"

"A princess?!" Pauline was shocked.

"That's right!" Silver caterwauled. "Princess Blaze the Cat! That's who she is!"

"You talk as if you're very fond of her," Pauline pointed out after getting over her shock of this Blaze being a princess. "Do you have feelings that go beyond friendship for her?"

Silver's cheeks colored. "D-Don't be ridiculous, woman! That's…that's so not true!"

"If you say so," Pauline didn't believe him.

"Ahem," Silver straightened himself out. "That reminds me of something though. I'm still shocked that Shadow actually has a girlfriend and I…_don't_!"

Pauline cocked her head to the side. "Shadow? Who's Shadow?"

"Oh," Silver chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "That's right! You don't know who Shadow is. Ah, well. Never mind then. Anyway, back to Blaze! Ahem. Well, Blaze is a princess of her dimension, as I've stated before. She's been gifted with the power of pyrokinesis since she was born, which allows her to create, control, and manipulate fire in any way she pleases!"

Pauline ruminated on the words that escaped Silver's mouth, trying to form a picture of this Blaze the Cat character in her mind. Whenever she tried to though, she would come up with nothing except for normal-looking felines. "She sounds like a very interesting person!"

"She is…" Silver murmured softly, recalling their argument. "Blaze is also sometimes anti-social. She's calm, elegant, and levelheaded and tends to conceal her true feelings. In some cases, she behaves uncharacteristically, but she's a really good person!"

"You want to see her again, don't you?" questioned Pauline, wriggling her eyebrows in a playful manner which caused Silver to blush like crazy.

Silver waved a hand at her. "Er…uh…" he shrugged. "Of course I want to see her again. She's my _friend_!"

"Sure…"

"She told me she was going to Gelato Beach, so maybe we could go there next, you know? I'm sure she's still there!" Silver exclaimed, eager to see the purple feline again. "Plus, I…really want to talk to her about something."

"Does this 'something' involve love?" came Sonic's voice as he strolled on over to them.

Silver stiffened up at his words. "Why would you say something like that? D-Don't be a fool!" he blurted out, stuttering uncontrollably.

"I am no fool," Sonic wagged a finger at him, smiling. "I'm just teasing you, Silver."

"Oh…" Silver placed a hand over his chest.

Mario suddenly joined the group. "Well, Baby Daisy and Baby Peach are safely with Toadsworth and the Toads now," he declared. "I think we can head on to the next area now."

"Which is…?" Sonic prompted.

"Gelato Beach!" blared Silver.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's…the most obvious choice!"

"Can't argue with that!" commented Sonic with a nod of his head.

"I'm down with that!" voiced Mario.

"Count me in, of course," remarked Pauline, giving Silver a knowing look, which he purposely ignored.

"Alright, let's go then!" announced Silver as he turned away from them and led the way to a tower in Delfino Plaza. The big glowing M was on there waiting for them.

As soon as they got close to it, the M pulled them right into it, sending them to the beautiful resort that is Gelato Beach!

The quartet was introduced to one of the most beautiful places of all time of Isle Delfino! It was sunny and the weather was just right! There was clear blue waters, soft, warm sand, and everything else that was all great and awesome. Gelato Beach was a highly ravishing resort that looked like you could just kick back and relax without doing anything really. It made everyone just want to sit and bathe in the sun's light while they watched the cool waves brush up against the shore.

There was some other interesting things about Gelato Beach as well though. The gang found out that Gelato Beach was a beach resort that was located on the stomach part of the dolphin shaped island that is Isle Delfino. They also discovered that Geltao Beach is the largest and sunniest beach on Isle Delfino and also the resting place of a great legendary Sand Bird egg, which was located inside the Shine Tower. The Shine Tower was easily visible to the group of four from where they stood. Also, red and blue Cataquacks were roaming about as well as Dune Buds. They weren't really sure what those were for yet…

"Oh, wow!" Pauline gasped in complete awe, amazed by the sheer beauty Gelato Beach portrayed. It was like a wonderful painting that had come to life! "This is so beautiful! Look at it!" she exclaimed.

"No wonder Blaze decided to come here…" Silver breathed, wanting to explore Gelato Beach some more and hoping to find his best friend. "…this place is so cool!"

Sonic released a whistle as he gazed upon the massive beach's greatness. "What a view!"

"It is quite the looker," commented FLUDD.

"Amazing!" Mario let out, wishing Peach was here to see this wonderful beach. He knew she'd love it and he also knew that Amy would've loved it too. If only they were here…

Suddenly, a brown and dancing Pianta man turned to look at them, flashing them a warning expression. "Hey, you!" he snapped violently. "Don't get the water dirty here! And don't step on the Dune Buds!"

"Now this guy's got me curious about these Dune Buds," muttered Sonic to Silver.

"You're telling me…" trailed Silver.

"Thanks for you cooperation!" the Pianta finalized before going back to his ecstatic dancing.

Silver suddenly spoke up loudly to gain everyone's attention. "Hey, I have a question!"

"What is it, Silver?" asked Pauline.

"Why do all of the Piantas wear leaf-like skirts?" Silver voiced his question.

Sonic burst out laughing and so did Mario while Pauline just put on a thoughtful look.

"I do not believe it is a skirt," FLUDD threw in his opinion, voice barely heard over the howling laughter of Mario and Sonic. "It is just…the Pianta clothing style."

Silver was satisfied with that answer.

"Where do we go first? Didn't you say your friend, Blaze, was here somewhere?" Pauline demanded to know from the silver colored hedgehog.

Silver nodded. "Yeah!"

"There's a lot of water around here," Sonic talked when he was done laughing his head off. "I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY don't like it!"

Mario shot him a look. "I thought you were the Blooper-surfing legend?!"

"I _am_!"

"Then why are you afraid of water?!" retorted Mario, frowning in perplexity.

"Because…water is my greatest fear!" Sonic answered, arms folded. "So there!"

Silver scratched his head at what Sonic said, a flummoxed expression adorning his features. "What Sonic said doesn't make much sense."

"I know…" said Pauline.

Huffing and turning away from the blue hedgehog, the red plumber made his way off of the small island of sand they were on and waddled in the water, heading towards another small island of sand with two towering trees on it. There was also a large swing there too. As he waddled through the very clear water, the water became deeper and Mario started swimming the short distance, FLUDD still on his back. Once there, Mario found a gray box that looked oddly familiar.

"This is one of my nozzles, the…" FLUDD's voice lowered and he trailed a bit, realizing something. "…Oh, you cannot use it yet. It is only a hologram."

"Darn…" murmured Mario.

After a moment, the red-capped hero roamed the little island. When he was done, he climbed up onto the large swing and used FLUDD to spray water in a direction, causing the swing to somehow move back and forth. As the swing swung this way and that way, Mario retrieved coins that were floating in the air randomly. He also found a Blue Coin!

Done with that, Mario leapt off of the swing and into the air, releasing a cheerful cry as he descended downwards. Then, with a loud splash, he impacted the water and began treading in it, enjoying the way the water felt against his skin and clothes. He really didn't mind at all.

"Mario looks like he's having such a good time," Silver surveyed.

"What? Do you want to join him?" Pauline questioned.

Sonic rapidly shook his head even though the female wasn't speaking to him. "No way am I going in there! I can't swim!" he hollered, raising a gloved hand and conjuring up his newly obtained abilities. Instantly, the water in front of him began to part, revealing the sand beneath. Sonic started walking along the sand and towards the shore, dry and safe from the water.

"Wow, that power of his sure comes in handy," Silver watched the blue hedgehog approach the shore with the water on either side of him. "I wonder what would happen if I did _this_…"

Now shimmering with a blue aura, Silver grabbed the liquid on either side of Sonic with his psychokinesis powers and started pushing it towards Sonic. There was a bit of force, but Silver was strong enough to break through it.

Screeching and yowling in fright, Sonic moved his green eyes upwards, seeing the water coming down upon him. Not wasting any time, Sonic used his awesome speed to run the rest of the way to the shore before getting wet. Silver sighed in disappointment at this and Sonic stuck his tongue out at him, making a face at the hedgehog from the future.

"Well, you tried," Pauline remarked with a shrug of her shoulders, grinning crookedly.

"Yes, yes. I _tried_," sighed Silver.

Anyway, Pauline and Silver both swam across to the shore that wasn't so far away and met up with Sonic and Mario. Once there, they observed all of the red and blue Cataquacks on there just roaming about. They looked pretty dangerous. A blue Cataquack even started waddling towards them.

"What in the world is that thing?" Silver wanted to know.

"It's a Cataquack," Mario replied.

"What do they do?" questioned Sonic.

Suddenly, the blue Cataquack used its giant beak to grab Silver who yelped in surprise. After that, the Cataquack flung the hedgehog upwards into the sky. Silver shouted in fear as this happened and then he fell back into the sand below on his head.

"_That's_ what they do."

"Now I know!" groaned Silver.

A Noki, who had been observing them for quite some time, walked over and began spitting out words at them. "Now, this here is what we call a Dune Bud," he informed them, pointing at a bud sprouting out of the sand. "Dune Buds are odd plants that appear only on this beach. If you water them, strange things will happen."

"Thanks for the info, dude," Sonic gave the Noki a thumbs up and a grin.

"No problem, odd creature from another land," the Noki responded.

Sonic didn't know if he should be offended or not, but shrugged it off and turned to his friends. "So? Mario, why don't you use FLUDD to give the Dune Bud a little bit of water, eh?"

"Yeah, do it, Mario," Pauline urged. "I'd really like to see what would happen."

Mario was about to do so, but a voice halted him abruptly, almost causing him to topple over.

"SILVER?!"

Simultaneously and in perfect symmetry, the group of four spun around to see a lavender furred feline trekking towards them with an indifferent expression painting her facial features. She didn't seem particularly happy or cross to see the adventurers there on such short notice.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed, taking a step towards her. However, he took that same step back when Blaze the Cat sent him a dark glare. "B-Blaze…are you really still angry with me?"

Sonic jumped forward. "Blaze, long time no see!"

Blaze moved her eyes to the blue speedster, mild surprise taking over her expression. "Sonic? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting this…"

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either!" Sonic talked back, smiling in the feline's direction.

Blaze pursed her lips and ignored Silver who was trying to get her attention. Instead, she put her attention on Mario and Pauline. "Mario, isn't it?" she asked the plumber.

"That's me!" Mario chirped.

"And I am FLUDD," FLUDD gave a very brief introduction to himself.

Blaze turned to Pauline. "And you are…?"

"You can call me Pauline," Pauline answered with a slight nod of her head. "It's nice to finally meet you, Blaze. Silver's told me a lot about you."

Hearing this, Blaze finally brought her attention back to the sad hedgehog. He was now gazing at her with a very solemn expression plastered upon his face. Blaze, however, ignored the look and wore an expression of indifference.

"Blaze…" Silver started, voice broken. "I didn't mean to make you so upset! It wasn't my intention either. I don't know how you want me to fix this 'error' I've made, but I want you to know that…I'm REALLY sorry!"

Blaze stared at him for a very long moment before sighing, her features softening up. She just couldn't stay mad at her good friend. Walking over, she patted the hedgehog on the shoulder kindly. "Don't worry, Silver. It was a stupid thing to get mad about anyway."

Silver's face brightened up and he pulled the cat into a hug. "Thanks, Blaze!"

Blaze was surprised by the sudden action, but awkwardly returned it, face flushing. When they parted, everyone was smiling at them.

"Aw, what a happy ending!" Mario commented.

"But it's nowhere near our adventure's ending!" remarked Sonic.

"That is very true," Pauline murmured.

Blaze heard what they said and assumed that something crucial was up. "What's going on, really? What are you all doing here?" she asked.

And so, the quartet launched into a long story of what was going on. They explained everything and left out no details. Blaze listened to every single word that was thrown out. By the time they finished, Blaze understood and was willing to give her help.

"I'd like to help you guys rescue Princess Peach and Amy, if you don't mind," Blaze caterwauled. "I can't just stay here and relax on Gelato Beach while you all work hard to finding them."

"Great!" Silver cheered. "Blaze has joined us!"

"That's awesome," Sonic gave the purple feline a thumbs up. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Yeah!" Mario was thrilled.

Pauline smiled. "Glad to have you on our side."

A smile formed on Blaze's facial features and she gave a short nod. "Glad to help."

Sonic clapped his hands to get their attention, satisfied by the outcome of Silver and Blaze's situation. "Okay! So, we need to find the next Shine Sprite. I'm assuming that it has something to do with these freaky Dune Buds!"

"Which reminds me…" Mario trailed as he turned back to the Dune Bud he was about to spray water on. He used FLUDD to squirt water on it.

Blaze's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't want to do-"

It was too late, however.

Once Mario squirted water onto the Dune Bud, the sand beneath Mario's feet lurched upwards and formed a large shape, sending Mario into the air. Mario yowled the whole time this happened. When he reached the ground, nobody attempted to catch him.

"Thanks for not catching me, guys! It's really appreciated!" Mario sarcastically spat out.

"You're welcome!" Silver happily responded.

Mario groaned.

"Dune Buds do that when you pour water on them," Blaze declared calmly. "They all…form different shapes."

"That's kind of weird, but cool at the same time!" Sonic piped up.

"Also, you have to be wary of all of the Cataquacks walking around the beach," said the purple feline. "They chase you if you get too close, and they continue to chase you until they've successfully thrown you up into the air."

Pauline sighed. "Silver found that out the hard way," she told her, eyes roaming over the red and blue Cataquaks trekking along the beach.

"Mario, why don't you come over here and water this Dune Bud?" Sonic asked Mario while running over to a Dune Bud that was surrounded by Cataquacks. "I think something interesting will happen!"

Reluctant but willing, the red plumber waltzed over and everyone else followed. He used FLUDD once again to squirt water on the odd plant below. Right when that happened, a large sandcastle appeared in the distance in front of them with an entrance.

"Look!" Silver yawped while pointing. "A giant sandcastle!"

"We can see that, Silver…" sighed Blaze.

"Let's go inside!" Pauline suggested.

That was exactly what the quintet did. They all headed over to the overgrown sandcastle and ventured through the entrance, not expecting to be transported elsewhere. They were in that same white area where Shadow Mario came and stole FLUDD. Blaze wondered what was going on and all was explained to her by her friends.

When they appeared in the Secret Stage, Blaze moved her eyes in all directions, clearly flummoxed about what was currently occurring!

"Hey, look at those sand blocks!" Sonic stated, eyeing the sand blocks in front of them. "Do you think we can stand on them or something?"

"Obviously," commented Pauline. "Why else would they be there?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you guys if you fall!" Silver announced with a smile.

Blaze peered at them. "Can someone explain to me of where we are?"

"Oh, we're in a Secret Stage," Mario answered the female cat. "Well, that's what Sonic likes to call them."

"Exactly!" Sonic yapped. "Oh, did I mention to you, Blaze, that I'm the Blooper-surfing legend?!"

Blaze gave him a puzzled look.

"Apparently, I didn't! Ha!"

Silver stepped over to Blaze and muttered, "Don't listen to him. He just LOVES to boast about how he's the Blooper-surfing legend, which is weird."

"I don't even want to know…" trailed Blaze.

"Come on, guys," Pauline said. "The Shine Sprite awaits!"

So, the quintet moved forward, stepping onto the sand blocks. Immediately, the sand blocks began to slowly fall apart because of their weight. They hurried on to the next block and then to the next. They almost didn't make it to the Shine Sprite because of all the sand blocks that they had to stand on!

"So this is a Shine Sprite?" Blaze asked while gazing at the shining object in front of her.

"Yup!" Mario replied.

"Go ahead and grab it," said Sonic.

"Yeah," Pauline urged.

"Yeah, Blaze. Grab it!" Silver poked her side, wanting her to hurry and grab the thing.

Blaze shot him a glare when he poked her, but she reached out and grasped the Shine Sprite tightly in her two gloved hands. Immediately, she felt a warming sensation run throughout her body. It felt really nice. It was then that she decided that she liked the Shine Sprites.


	27. Mirror Madness! Tilt, Slam, Bam!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 2: Mirror Madness! Tilt, Slam, Bam!**

* * *

Upon getting back to Gelato Beach, the group of five very interesting characters noticed that something was really weird and stuff. The brown Pianta from before immediately turned around to glare at them, a concerned expression dancing along his facial features. "Alert! Alert! Just look at the top of the tower!" he pointed at the towering tower from afar. Everyone instantly followed with their eyes and saw a giant sleeping Wiggler at the top of the tower. Plus, there were mirrors around and the mirrors had giant Cataquacks walking around on them for some reason.

"Whoa…" Sonic observed.

"Some weird thing has curled up on the tower to take a nap!" screeched the Pianta. "This could endanger the legendary Sand Bird egg!"

Silver noticed how urgent and serious this was. "Uh oh! We better do something about it then!"

"But we can we do?" asked Pauline.

"Well, we can start by getting rid of those Cataquacks first," Mario responded with a nod of his head. "I have a plan, guys, on how to get rid of the Wiggler up there."

Blaze frowned. "So _that's_ what that thing is called?"

"Yep," responded Mario.

Blaze frowned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? That egg is need of our assistance!" Silver declared loudly and rushed forward, grabbing some coins as he did. Everyone else followed and they approached the Sand Cabana.

Pauline noticed a sign in front of the Sand Cabana and read it out loud for everyone, "Sand Cabana. If no one's here, be prepared to wait for a loooong time."

"Dang," Sonic spoke. "Does that mean we have to wait for someone to come?"

"Doubt it," Blaze shot back surely.

"Why don't we try getting on top of the trees to get on the mirrors?" Silver suggested. "I don't know if the trees can hold our weight though…"

Mario shook his head. "They can. Trust me."

"Yeah, those giant leaves are real _sturdy_!" Sonic added with a nod of his head.

"We can stand on them?" Pauline demanded to know, a puzzled look jumping on to her features. "That's just illogical and everything!"

"Tell me about it!"

So, anyway, the quintet managed to get up onto the trees' large and sturdy leaves that were decorating Gelato Beach. Silver helped everyone get up on there with his psychokinesis, but Mario didn't need the assistance since he had FLUDD and everything.

This time their current task required a bit more determination to conquer this predicament than their previous task. There were three mirrors with giant red Cataquacks walking upon them. One mirror had one Cataquack, another had two, and the third one had three. The gang all decided to split up to get the deed done quicker. Mario teamed up with Sonic, Blaze and Silver decided to work together, and Pauline was left alone. Since Pauline was left alone, she took the mirror with the one Cataquack on it. The others took the other mirrors, Sonic and Mario having the one with three Cataquacks and Blaze and Silver having the one with two Cataquacks.

They got to work.

Jumping off of the tree she was standing on, Pauline waved goodbye to her comrades and promised to see them soon. Her feet made contact with the mirror and she faced the large red Cataquack walking around. When it saw her, it started stomping towards her with its plunger-like feet. The ravishing woman lifted both hands and faced them outwards towards the oncoming Cataquack. Conjuring her powers, she manipulated the wind around her and blasted it at the creature bounding towards her.

Squealing, the Cataquack stumbled backwards, but was still stuck on the mirror because of its plunger-like feet. Pauline tried several times to push it off of the mirror with her wind abilities, but it didn't work at all! Coming up with something else, Pauline moved to one side of the mirror where it was tilting up. She jumped up and then Ground Pounded the mirror, causing the Cataquack on the other side to fly up into the air and crash down into the ground below. Immediately, the mirror corrected itself and beamed upon the Wiggler on top of the tower. If the Wiggler wasn't in the way, the sun's light would have reflected from the mirror and would have shined upon the Sand Bird egg.

"That wasn't too hard!" Pauline stated, congratulating herself with a smile. She brought her gaze over to the others to see how they were fairing.

**[Silver and Blaze]**

"Feel the power of the flame…" Blaze bellowed in a threatening voice, conjuring up her powers and allowing them to consume her as she moved into one of her ferocious techniques; the Spinning Claw. The purple feline rapidly approached one of the Cataquacks and made a great and fiery impact with it.

Squealing and quacking like a duck, the Cataquack crouched down and stayed where it was, its plunger-like feet making it stick to the mirror like glue. When Blaze backed off, the Cataquack rushed at her and grabbed her with its beak, surprising her. Holding back a gasp, Blaze was thrown up into the air and was about to fall down onto the ground, but Silver caught her with his psychokinesis, bringing her back safely to the mirror.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think that's going to work, Blaze," Silver commented, shrugging.

A little frustrated, but keeping calm, Blaze the Cat dashed forward and performed her Fire Claw move on that same Cataquack, catching it dead on. However, the Cataquack remained where it was and quacked at her, attempting to peck her with its largely abnormal beak. Blaze stepped back, evading the assault.

Turning away from the mini battle, Silver portrayed his Teleport Dash move on the other Cataquack. When he got right in front of it, he held out a hand and grabbed a hold on it with his psychic abilities. He tried flinging the thing off with his powers, but it did nothing and the Cataquack remained on the mirror, plunger feet stuck on it.

"What in the world?" Silver began to wonder how he and Blaze would be able to get rid of these things if they weren't even affected by their attacks! The hedgehog decided to use his Psycho Shock move and jumped up and then placed his palm onto the ground, releasing a psychokinetic shock-wave at the Cataquacks, causing Blaze to back off temporarily, not wanting to get hit by Silver's move.

Immediately, the Cataquacks were paralyzed in one spot, blue energy cackling around their bodies. Silver stood up straight with a smile spreading across his face. "Just like that!"

"Step aside!" remarked Blaze as she trekked over to Silver. Obeying, Silver stepped aside and watched as Blaze attempted to knock the Cataquacks off with her Axel Tornado move. However, it did absolutely nothing except bring the Cataquacks immense pain. They didn't move from their spot, however…

"Geez, what is with these things?" questioned Silver as he flung a Psychic Knife attack at the enemies. It brought them pain, but it still didn't knock them off.

Suddenly, Pauline joined them on the mirror and she looked at the two of them. "Are you guys having trouble getting rid of these things?" she asked in a knowing manner. "Using your powers isn't going to help. You have to use some Ground Pounding!"

"Ground Pounding?" Blaze appeared bewildered.

"Yup!" Pauline nodded her head. "Like this!" she moved to the other side of the mirror and motioned for them to follow, which they did without complaint. Pauline then displayed the Ground Pound move, causing the other side of the mirror to flip upwards at an alarming rate. One of the Cataquacks released a loud squawk before flying off of the mirror and into the sky, never to be seen again.

"So, _that's _it!" Blaze stated.

Silver hopped up into the air and then came down with a Ground Pound. "Hah!"

As expected, the immobilized Cataquack was flung into the air like the other one and was never to be seen again, unfortunately. Silver whipped around and then shared a happy high five with Pauline who giggled beatifically. Blaze just folded her arms and allowed a smile to grace her features.

**[Sonic and Mario]**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario were now battling against the three Cataquacks that they were paired up with. The Cataquacks kept attacking them with their massive beaks and constantly moved around the mirror with their plunger feet. The blue hedgehog performed a Spin Dash on one of them, but it simply had no effect whatsoever.

"This is so uncool!" Sonic chattered as he uncurled himself, landing on his feet beside Mario. "They won't even flinch from any of our attacks!"

"Tell me about it!" Mario squawked, squirting the three Cataquacks with FLUDD. The water kept the Cataquacks back and it seemed that they detested it, much like Sonic!

Sonic used his Sonic Wind technique on one of the three Cataquacks, but it did nothing and they stayed where they were. Mario and Sonic were both beginning to become confused by all of this nonsense. That was when, their friends arrived on the scene.

"Did you guys get rid of the Cataquacks on the other mirror?" Mario questioned them while scratching the side of his head in a confused manner. "Because we can't seem to get rid of ours right now."

"Oh! That's easy!" Silver yipped, placing his palm onto the mirror below his feet and using his Psycho Shock move on the three Cataquacks to immobilize them. "Pauline showed us how to get rid of them!"

"Just watch," Blaze commanded them as she walked on the other side of the mirror, gesturing for them to follow. They all did and Blaze jumped up, using the Ground Pound move that Pauline showed them. The other side of the mirror flung upwards and caused the Cataquacks to go flying into the air.

"Just like that!" Silver cheered.

"Splendid!" Pauline put her hands on her hips, smiling with great joy.

"Whoa, so that's how it's done?" Sonic snapped his fingers, frowning.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Mario wondered out loud, blinking.

"They'll never be a match for me!" Blaze complimented herself, arms folded over her chest. She was grinning widely at her accomplishment.

_Anyway_, all three mirrors were now causing the sun's light to shine upon the Wiggler that was on top of the tower. Not liking this, the Wiggler removed itself from the tower and left, allowing the sun to shine upon the Sand Bird egg once more. The group of five heroes received a Shine Sprite afterwards, but their troubles were far from over…


	28. Wiggler Ahoy! Full Steam Ahead!

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took three days. School keeps getting in the way of me updating.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 3: Wiggler Ahoy! Full Steam Ahead!**

* * *

Completely outraged with its sleep being interrupted and the fact that the heroes didn't take kindly to it using the Sand Bird egg as a place to take a nap, the Wiggler paraded around the beach at an alarming rate, stampeding all over the place with a look of pure contempt and resentment on its heinous features. It just kept on going all over the place, letting out all its frustration and not intending to stop any time soon.

"Whoa!" Silver gaped. "Look at it go!"

"It sure looks mad…" trailed Pauline uneasily.

"I think it's angry because we destroyed its peaceful sleep on top of the tower…" Mario said quietly.

"Obviously," commented Blaze.

"Well, the deed had to be done!" Sonic announced while slamming a fist into his open palm, giving a look of determination. "We have to get rid of that thing somehow! It's scaring all of the inhabitants! Silver, why don't you go over there and try to stop it with your awesome abilities?"

Reluctant, Silver squeaked, "Why me?!"

"Duh! You have psycho powers and stuff!" Sonic retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. "Plus, the Blooper-surfing legend is _telling_ you to do it!"

Grumbling something under his breath, Silver used his powers to levitate over to the stampeding Wiggler. He got into its path and summoned his powers, holding up his hands and trying to stop the oncoming Wiggler from running him over. However, it didn't work and the Wiggler was too strong! With a vicious howl, the Wiggler was about to barge right into the poor hedgehog, but a blue blur whizzed on by and grabbed him, quickly moving him out of the way.

Releasing a breath of relief, Silver looked at Sonic who was clutching at his arm, having just saved him from getting run over by the Wiggler. "Thanks, Sonic!" he thanked him gratefully, really not wanting to imagine what it would be like to get run over by an overgrown worm.

"No problem, Sil!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up and a wink, carefree.

"Sil?" Silver's eyes got big in wonderment.

"That's what I'm gonna call you for your nickname!" Sonic answered.

"Oh! That's cool!" chirped Silver. "Does that mean I can call you Son?!"

"…no."

"Oh. Okay then…"

"If you want to give me a nickname, call me the Blooper-surfing legend!" Sonic boasted. "Because THAT'S what I am! The Blooper-surfing legend, baby!"

"No. You're the fastest thing alive," Mario deadpanned from where he stood, going over in his mind on how to get rid of the Wiggler.

Sonic shook a fist at him.

"Okay, okay," Pauline talked while shaking her head. "How in the world are we going to get rid of this Wiggler creature?" she questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know," Blaze said.

"Attacks are obviously not going to work on this thing!" Mario stated while putting a pondering expression. He brought one hand up to his chin as he watched the Wiggler pound into the beach.

"We've been hoodwinked!" Silver blared as he levitated back over to them.

"Huh…?" the blue hedgehog zipped back over and gave Silver a look.

Silver chortled. "Never mind!"

Mario observed anything on the beach that might be the key in defeating the contemptuous Wiggler. He eyed the Dune Buds decorating the beach and then turned to his companions who were all watching the Wiggler trample over some Nokis. The Nokis were safe, however, by curling up into their shells and remaining unharmed. "Do you think we can use these Dune Buds to flip over the Wiggler?"

"Sure!" Sonic yapped.

"But what can we do to finish it off afterwards?" Blaze wondered.

"Ground Pound!" Pauline and Silver simultaneously responded with smiles on their faces.

Mario gave them a peace sign and nodded, hurrying over to one of the Dune Buds. He could see the Wiggler coming his way and he hurriedly used FLUDD to squirt water upon the plant growing out of the sand. Immediately, the sand beneath Mario and the Dune Bud lurched upwards, forming a large pyramid. Mario went rocketing sky high and the Wiggler howled in fury as it was flung onto its back.

"Now is your chance!" FLUDD yowled at the heroes. "Attack with a Ground Pound!"

Pauline rushed forward quickly while using the power of the wind around her to make her move faster. She easily floated up and on top of the Wiggler. She performed an immediate Ground Pound and the Wiggler squealed in pain. Silver helped the female down and off the Wiggler and the two of them backed off.

The Wiggler wriggled its little legs all about before turning back over and landing on its dozens of feet. It was even angrier that it had been attacked! Steam flew from its nose and it growled out like a ferocious killer whale! The Wiggler took off again, but this time moving even faster than before!

"We've made it even angrier…" Sonic observed, pointing a finger.

"So? The deed has to be done!" shot back Blaze.

"I so agree with you!" Silver caterwauled.

Mario picked himself up off of the ground and readjusted his red cap atop his head. He sprinted over to another Dune Bud and motioned for Sonic to come over as the Wiggler started to make a comeback. Sonic dashed over without a second though, leaving Silver, Pauline, and Blaze behind.

"What's up, Mario?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't you water this Dune Bud this time?" Mario suggested. He didn't find being sent up into the air by sand to be at all pleasing.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure thing, dude!" he used his newly obtained abilities to grab some of the water from the ocean, bringing it forth and dropping it onto the Dune Bud. Instantly, Mario ran away and Sonic was left standing there as the Wiggler headed towards him. Instantly, the Dune Bud sprouted up and caused the sand to launch upwards, sending Sonic into the air and causing the Wiggler to flip over like before.

"Go, Mario! Get that thing!" Silver hollered, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Now's your chance!" urged Blaze.

"Get 'em!" Pauline cheered, dancing.

Mario dashed forward, energy fueled by the confidence his friends delivered to him. He jumped on top of the Wiggler and then Ground Pounded a piece of its body, causing to squeal in pain and squirm around. The red plumber flipped off of the giant worm's body and then landed on his feet stylishly.

The Wiggler turned over and got back to its feet, growling loudly and putting on a ferocious expression. Once again, steam flew from its nostrils and it got even more angry than ever before! It took off at full speed, running even faster around Gelato Beach!

Silver's face paled at the sight. "Uh oh! Now he's REALLY mad!"

"This isn't good…" trailed Pauline.

"Mama mia!" Mario stared at the Wiggler in shock and worriment.

Sonic scrambled to his feet from the sand and turned to look at his companions. "Hey! This is no problem!" the blue hedgehog told them cheerily. "We can get rid of this thing! Besides, I AM the fastest thing alive!"

"I thought you were the Blooper-surfing legend!"

"I AM the Blooper-surfing legend! Sheesh!"

Sonic the Hedgehog sped forward and met the Wiggler halfway. He sprang into the air and landed on top of the moving Wiggler's back, hanging on like he would hang on to a horse. The Wiggler squealed in contemptuous rage and tried to fling the hedgehog off, slowing down a bit in its sprinting.

Blaze moved forward this time and conjured up some flames, burning the Wiggler and making it howl in agony. Then, without warning, Silver rushed over with a bucket of water that he had mysteriously found and dumped the water on top of a Dune Bud. Immediately, the sand sprung up and slammed into the Wiggler, making it tip over. Sonic had jumped off of its back at the last minute.

"Great teamwork!" Sonic praised.

Pauline totally agreed with the blue speedster and ran over to the Wiggler that was currently on its back. She climbed up onto its long belly and Ground Pounded it for the third time. Right after that, the Wiggler released one last squeal before turning into sand and seeping into the ground. Pauline started to fall to the ground, but Silver was there to catch her in his arms, holding her bridal-style.

"Awesome, Pauline!" Silver told her as he gave her a large smile.

Pauline smiled back at him. "Thanks!"

Mario, who was approaching Sonic and everyone else, looked to see that a Shine Sprite had appeared. It was some distance away and Mario started running over to it, doing flips and whatnot as he did. When he reached it, he grabbed the Shine Sprite and held it up for everyone to see.

They all cheered!


	29. The Sand Bird is Born

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. :'(

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 4: The Sand Bird is Born**

* * *

Lounging on the sand, Sonic luxuriously sipped from a wide, glass cup of freshly made lemonade with actual lemons inside. In his other hand, he held a chili dog that he seemingly found from absolutely nowhere. He was just relaxing while he ate his scrumptious chili dog and drank his delicious lemonade. The blue hedgehog decided to stay on Gelato Beach while his friends left to go back to Delfino Plaza for some reason. Yup, this was the life for the blue speedster.

Suddenly, Mario, Pauline, Silver, and Blaze all returned simultaneously. With his green eyes, he could see them approaching from afar. Mario, however, stopped to see a dancing Pianta. "What're you so happy for?" he asked the male Pianta that was joyously dancing.

"Hey! Guess what!" the Pianta vivaciously remarked. "The Sand Bird…it finally hatched!"

"Whoa, really?!" Silver looked highly interested.

Blaze seemed interested as well. "Where is it?"

"Yeah!" Pauline chirped like a bird on a glorious morning that was prepared to take flight.

The Pianta dude shook his head. "Don't bother looking for it though. It flew off right away."

"Darn!" Silver slammed a fist into his open palm, disappointed. "I really wanted to see the Sand Bird too! Darn it all!" he shouted to the sky.

"How disappointing…" sighed Pauline.

Mario wasn't really disappointed. As long as the Sand Bird was safe from crazed Wigglers and demented Cataquacks, he was perfectly fine. "Hey, it's no big deal."

"Sonic was here the entire time," Blaze informed them while coming to a logical realization. "Maybe Sonic saw the Sand Bird hatch and fly off."

Everyone totally agreed with her!

As one, they all marched towards the blue hedgehog, who had quickly finished his meal and beverage. He was just getting to his feet when everyone got in his face suddenly! Sonic raised his hands and gave them a look.

"Whoa now…back off."

They refused.

"Sonic, did you see the Sand Bird hatch and take off?! I've got to know!" Silver exclaimed in a rushed tone, hopefulness shining in his orbs.

"Yeah!" Pauline yipped. "Did you see the Sand Bird?!"

"We want to know," put in Mario.

"We _need_ to know," added Blaze.

Sonic grinned at them and backed away from the four individuals. "I sure did! I saw it. It hatched and it flew away into the clouds!" he responded with a nod of his head. "It was REALLY big and it was made completely out of sand!"

"How's that possible?"

"That's _so_ illogical…"

"Nothing's logical in Mario's world, you know…"

"Wow!"

Sonic shrugged at their responses and pointed up at the tower. "Want to go up there and see the egg it burst out of? I think it looks pretty cool."

Everyone agreed.

So the quintet started making their way up the hill so they could access the tower much more quickly. They found some stairs with a Dune Bud on it and Mario used FLUDD to spray it with water, making the sandy stairs rise up so they could continue their progress. Once they made it to the top, they found a Pianta woman, a green Pianta child, and a Noki.

"This kid keeps talking about jumping into that hole down there," the Pianta woman murmured, obviously displeased with what she told them about. "It isn't just unsafe: it's impossible!"

"Oh, you're exaggerating!" Mario scoffed. "I can do it!"

"Huh? YOU can do it?" the Pianta woman grew a skeptical look.

"I wanna slide down and dive onto that platform down there," the Pianta kid commented. "I think I might be able to bounce from there right into that hole!"

Pauline gazed at the two Nokis, wondering if they also had something to say, which they did…

"You know, I was a pretty wild child back in my day," began the Noki woman. "Even so, I find myself yelling at the kids to QUIET DOWN!" she blared out that last part, almost breaking everyone's eardrums.

"I…I can't hear anything…" Silver stuck a finger into his ear, wearing a worried expression.

"I can't either…" trailed Sonic uncomfortably.

Blaze frowned and blinked furiously. "That lady sure knows how to yell."

"Tell me about it!" Mario stated dramatically.

"Goodness…!" huffed Pauline.

The Noki child beside the female Noki turned his head to look at the five characters. "Sliding down the patch of odd-colored sand there is tons of fun. But I think sitting here and enjoying the view is nice, too."

Sonic gave the kid a thumbs up. "Can't argue with ya there, kid!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to go in there!" Silver pointed at the giant hole below and at the trail of coins leading to the trampoline that would propel him into the hole. Without waiting for a response, the silver colored hedgehog leapt forward and landed on his belly on the ground, sliding down and collecting all of the coins. He jumped up, landed on the trampoline, bounced up, and then flung himself into the hole, disappearing from sight.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed, shocked by what he just did. "He is SO naïve!" she dashed forward and did the same thing Silver did, slid on her belly, got onto the trampoline, and then bounced into the hole.

Mario gawked. "Why are they doing this?!"

"Who knows? But I'm following!" Pauline retorted and repeated the actions Blaze and Silver did, getting into the hole with complete ease.

"Wait up!" Sonic did the same thing.

Mario blew out a large sigh before following his comrades into the hole below, causing the Nokis and Piantas to gasp in surprise at what they all committed.

**[…]**

Opening his eyes, the red-capped hero immediately noticed that something was entirely different. He was on top of something that was _moving_. All he could see were clouds and sky, but he was definitely moving!

"The legendary Sand Bird!" FLUDD exclaimed from Mario's back, excited. "It is climbing around the tower. Watch your feet!"

Sitting up, Mario looked around and realized that he was on top of the Sand Bird that was flying around in the endless sky. Shocked and full of awe, the male got to his feet and could see his friends roaming the bird's back and collecting coins and whatnot. There were Red Coins around too, which made Mario think that they had to collect all of those to receive a Shine Sprite.

"We're actually atop the Sand Bird!" cried Pauline with her eyes sparkling in interest and happiness. "This is so truly amazing and everything!"

"And…it's actually made of _sand_!" Silver shouted as he picked up a Red Coin.

Blaze stood with her arms folded, trying not to sway and topple over with the Sand Bird's movements. The purple feline was really amazed by the Sand Bird's majesty. It felt archaic and wonderful. She was amazed that it was actually flying around when it was clear that it was made out of sand and nothing else.

"Hey, I know the Sand Bird is wonderful and all, but we really should be getting all of these Red Coins," Sonic announced as he sped over onto the Sand Bird's left wing. "Silver got one, so we have seven more to go!"

"But they're in difficult places!" Pauline shot back, a little concerned.

Sonic snagged two Red Coins that were hovering on the Sand Bird's left wing and the Sand Bird released a loud and tremendous squawk as it flew. The blue hedgehog turned to look at the ravishing woman and smiled. "We'll just have to make it seem un-difficult, right?"

Pauline stared at him, but couldn't help but smile. She bobbed her head in a nod. "Alright then!" she sauntered over to the Sand Bird's neck and grabbed a Red Coin that was there, making them have four altogether. Now there were only four more Red Coins to go.

Mario, who was still a bit dazed about suddenly appearing on the glorious Sand Bird, spotted a Blue Coin resting atop a cloud. Without really thinking about it much, the plumber dashed forward and jumped off of the Sand Bird and towards the white, fluffy cloud.

"MARIO, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SAND BIRD ARE YOU DOING?!" Silver howled like a maniac, hands pressed into his cheeks as he witnessed Mario commit this dangerous act!

"Relax!" Mario rolled his eyes as he landed on the cloud safely, grabbing the Blue Coin. "These clouds are very _sturdy_, much like the leaves of those trees back on Gelato Beach."

"And Bianco Hills!" added Sonic as he stood next to Blaze and Pauline.

Silver sighed in relief.

"That's not logical at all…" Blaze muttered out, wondering how a cloud could keep someone standing.

Anyway, Mario got back on top of the Sand Bird with Silver's help, of course. Sonic and Pauline grabbed two more Red Coins that were on the Sand Bird's right wing while Blaze stood and observed. Mario found another Blue Coin as soon as he was back on the Sand Bird.

"Okay, there's a Red Coin on the Sand Bird's tail…" Pauline pointed out a bit uneasily. "Who's going to get it? Doesn't look so safe to me though…"

"I guess I'll get it!" Silver stated, trudging over.

"Be careful, Sil," warned Sonic.

"Don't worry! If I fall, I can levitate!" Silver boasted with a massive smile.

"Not for a long time!" Blaze shot back, worried.

Silver shrugged and made his way over to the tail of the Sand Bird, approaching the Red Coin that was delicately placed there. As soon as he reached the Red Coin and grabbed it, making them have seven, the Sand Bird started making a turn, completely turning its body over so its right wing was facing up.

"WHOA!" Sonic bellowed as he clutched onto the wing of the Sand Bird, trying not to fall. Pauline had somehow clung to the blue hedgehog's back and was holding on for dear life. Mario, however, was using FLUDD's Hover Nozzle to float for a few minutes while Blaze held onto one of his hands.

They wouldn't be able to float forever, however…

Once that happened, Mario and Blaze started falling down while Silver levitated towards them. When the Sand Bird corrected itself, everyone landed on the tower above and were safe, but shaken up.

"We almost _died_…" Pauline whispered.

"But we got something out of it!" Sonic piped up, grabbing the Red Coin that was resting on the tower. He spun the eighth Red Coin on his index finger and grinned.

Right after he touched the Red Coin, a Shine Sprite made itself known and they took it without a second thought!


	30. II Piantissimo's Sand Sprint

**Author's Note: **And here is another chapter. Hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 5: II Piantissimo's Sand Sprint**

* * *

Releasing a long and weary huff, the pink hedgehog brought a gloved hand to her belly as it complained rather loudly. She moved her gaze to her cellmate, which was none other than Princess Peach. She and the peachy princess were both locked in a cold cell for some reason. Bowser Jr. had told them that his papa said it was for their own good, so Mario wouldn't steal them from them. Amy and Peach tried several times to convince the kid that they were not related to him whatsoever, but he refused to listen!

"Peach…" talked Amy, her voice coming out choppy and unkempt. She had dug into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet she was going to give Sonic. The poor girl never did get the chance.

"Yes, Amy?" questioned Peach as she lifted her head, putting her eyes on the female beside her.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Amy asked, clutching the bracelet in her right hand tightly. "I mean, we've been in here for a while and they don't even feed us or anything! I don't even know where we are!"

Peach shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone ground beneath her, wondering how she and Amy even got into this dire situation. "Of course we're going to get out of here, Amy," she informed her friend like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Mario always succeeds in saving me whenever Bowser has me. Plus, doesn't Sonic always save you from Eggman?" she questioned the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, but I don't _always_ get kidnapped like you!" Amy retorted with a huff.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm so mad!" Amy suddenly blared while hopping to her feet, trying to see where they were, but all she saw was darkness outside of the cell that they were contained in. She kept a hold on the bracelet she made for her blue hero and whipped out her mallet, fury coloring her eyes. "I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Uneasy, the blonde princess scooted away from the outraged pink hedgehog, not wanting to get whacked in the head by her enormous hammer. Fueled by pure anger, Amy Rose swung her hammer in wild and erratic ways, slamming it against the bars of the cell that they were in, but it did absolutely nothing!

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GIVE SONIC HIS BRACELET!" screamed Amy as she continued to throw a tantrum. "NOW HE MIGHT NOT EVER GET IT!"

"Amy, calm down!" Peach nervously yelped.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Amy caterwauled loudly, her scream bouncing off the walls and creating a loud echo. "LET ME OUT! LET US OUT OF HERE, BOWSER!"

"Screaming isn't going to do anything!" Peach tried to reason with the girl.

Growling, Amy ignored the soft spoken princess and kept on swinging her hammer about crazily. "SCREAMING IS GOING TO GET BOWSER'S BUTT OVER HERE AND HE'S GONNA LET US FREE!"

"I doubt Bowser is going to do that…"

"WHAT?!"

"I said I doubt Bowser is going to do that!"

"WHAT-EVS, PEACH! WHAT-EVS!"

Peach threw up her hands in a very dramatic manner. "Fine, _fine_…!"

"BOWSER, LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Amy, _please_-"

"NO! SONIC, GET US OUT OF HERE! SOOOOOONIIIIIC!"

Amy suddenly collapsed to her knees, releasing the handle of her hammer and allowing it to fall to the ground with a loud clank. Princess Peach watched as Amy's form slumped forward in a defeated pose. She moved her gaze downwards and towards the pink hedgehog's open palm, spotting the bracelet there that was made for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"A-Amy…?" Peach wondered why her pink friend was so upset about this. Sure, Peach was upset too because her lovely vacation was ruined, but she wasn't freaking out like Amy was. The princess came to the conclusion that Amy Rose was just frustrated because she didn't give Sonic the bracelet when she had to the chance to do so and the fact that they have been in a cell for who knows how long.

"I wish…I wish we weren't in this situation, Peach!" Amy complained in a whine, staring down at the bracelet that rested on her gloved palm. "I wish…I could have done something when I had the chance, before Bowser's son took us away!"

Peach nodded, totally agreeing with her. "So do I! We could've done something…"

"But we didn't," Amy finalized.

"Yeah…"

Amy straightened herself up and closed her fingers around the bracelet that was in her hand. She breathed out a heavy sigh and pocketed the object. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining right now. I know Sonic and Mario will rescue us."

"That's right!" Peach chirped, smiling.

"I still can't believe that Bowser's son thinks I'm his aunt and that you're his mama!" Amy blurted out suddenly, shaking her head.

Peach shrugged. "Neither can I!"

"It's so _weird_…" trailed Amy.

"And abnormal," added Peach.

"The kid must be delusional or something because I'm a _hedgehog_ and you're a _human_!"

The two of them exchanged glances before simultaneously releasing unrestrained bursts of laughter.

**[The quintet of heroes]**

Back in Delfino Plaza for a moment, Mario, Sonic, Pauline, Silver, and Blaze all immediately noticed that there was something amiss. Spotting Shadow Mario on top of an apartment building of some sort, Sonic pointed.

"It's Bowser's son!" he yawped.

"Get 'em!" squawked Pauline.

As one, the group moved forward. Mario approached the structure with his stylish acrobatic techniques, Sonic came at him with a spin dash, Silver levitated, Blaze performed an Axel Jump, and Pauline manipulated the air around her to float upwards.

They all _collided_!

"OW!" Silver cried out as Sonic's head slammed into his nose. He stumbled back in the air and tumbled into an open window, appearing in someone's abode. Body making contact with a carpeted floor, Silver lifted up his head while rubbing his nose.

A Pianta woman exited a room and froze at the sight of the hedgehog in her home! She screamed and grabbed a nearby broom. "AH! THERE'S A BURGLAR!"

Silver's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, WAIT…!" he howled, putting up his hands. "I am NOT a burglar! This is all just some misunderstanding!"

The Pianta woman didn't listen!

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" she screeched like a wild banshee, swinging her broom at Silver.

Silver lifted a hand and used his powers to stop the blow from making contact with his body. Face contorting into one of great fear, the Pianta woman released her broom and backed away, watching as it floated in the air due to Silver's awesome powers.

"Wait…I can explain…!" the poor hedgehog really didn't know what to do in a situation like this!

"Harold! HAROLD!" yowled the Pianta lady as she stumbled over furniture and whatnot. "There's an alien in our home!"

"_What_?" a Pianta man traveled out of the bathroom into the living room, which was where everyone was at the moment. When his vision caught Silver, he gasped. "A burglar!"

Silver face-palmed.

**[Later]**

"Well, we've successfully caught Shadow Mario, retrieved FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle, and now we're about to head on back to Gelato Beach!" Sonic announced all in one go, panting ridiculously hard afterwards to catch his breath.

Blaze nodded, but found him saying all of that to be rather unnecessary. However, she didn't voice her opinions on the matter. "Yes. Where is Silver though?"

"Who knows?" Pauline questioned, shrugging her shoulder in a perplexed fashion.

As they discussed Silver's whereabouts, Mario snuck away from the gang and approached a yellow Pianta that was lounging happily on a beach while sitting underneath an umbrella. Mario recalled meeting the same guy back in Bianco Hills when he and Sonic first started their adventure.

"Here, little man," said the Pianta. "Try a pair of my special sun shades. They're cool!"

Mario took the black sunglasses the male Pianta handed over to him and plopped them onto his face. "Aw yeah, this is _sweet_!" complimented Mario cheerfully, certainly pleased.

"Yeah heh heh…" chuckled the Pianta. "You're styling now! Come back and talk to me when you don't need them anymore," he finished.

Satisfied, the red plumber twirled around and then walked back over to his comrades, noticing Silver was now amongst them while looking like he got run over by a train or something. Mario tried not to laugh at him.

"So what happened again?" Blaze was asking Silver while she had her arms folded.

"These Piantas attacked me!" Silver whined. "I accidentally stumbled into their home!"

Sonic chortled. "Too bad, so sad!"

Silver sent him a look. "This isn't funny! I thought they were going to kill me!"

"You okay, Silver?" Pauline questioned the hedgehog, patting the top of his head and wearing a concerned expression.

"I'm fine…" sighed Silver.

Pauline nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Okay, well, before we head on back to Gelato Beach, why don't you try getting up to that bell on the tower, Mario?" Sonic suggested while pointing at the dirty bell that was atop the tower. "Since you got FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle, I'm sure you'll be able to get up there with ease!"

Mario raised an eyebrow at him. "But _why_?"

"I have a feeling that something good will come out of it if you clean the bell, that's why!" shot back Sonic. "Duh!"

"Fine!" Mario turned away from the four of them and marched towards the tower. He used FLUDD's Rocket Nozzle to get on top of the tower, clean the bell, and then find a Shine Sprite! Mario snagged the Shine Sprite out of the air and showed everyone.

Blaze stared. "Wow. Something good _did_ come out of it!" she stated.

"Told ya so!" Sonic bragged.

"Yeah, yeah," Pauline rolled her eyes at the blue hedgehog, hands on her hips.

So, anyway, the quintet made their way back to Gelato Beach, pleased that they had found another Shine Sprite. Once they reached Gelato Beach again, that same Pianta guy was there running around. They wondered what he was so worked up about…

"Dude, what's up?" Sonic wanted to know.

"Once we work up a sweat, let's jump in the ocean!" the Pianta babbled.

"What? _No way_, Jose!" Sonic exclaimed, horrified. "I ain't jumping in the ocean!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at this, knowing Sonic was just being…_silly_. After all, he claimed to be the Blooper-surfing legend so how could he possibly be afraid of _water_?!

"Ahem," Blaze cleared her throat and lifted a finger, pointing it ahead and showing everyone a very odd individual who was just standing around while dressed up as a Pianta. "There is a very weird gentleman over there."

Silver peered in that direction. "Blaze is right!"

"Who is that?" Pauline asked, putting a hand above her eyes and shielding her face from the sun.

"I have no idea…" Mario trailed.

Sonic, however, was more interested than any of them and zoomed right on over to the guy. "Yo, 'sup, dude?!" the blue hedgehog demanded to know, excited.

The guy released a wild laugh. "I am II Piantissimo!" he responded in a gloat. "And now, we shall race to that flag!" he pointed at a flag that was atop the hill behind them where lots of Piantas and Nokis waited.

Sonic's emerald green eyes moved upwards and he viewed the flag that was gently blowing in the wind. When he was done staring at it, he brought his gaze back to II Piantissimo. "_You _want to race _me_ to that flag?" the blue hedgehog questioned for confirmation.

"Wow, is this guy being serious?" Pauline queried while listening in on the conversation. "Nobody can race Sonic! Sonic is…_too fast_!"

"Tell me about it!" rambled Mario.

"Well, we already know the outcome of this," Silver commented while shrugging.

"It is inevitable," put in Blaze.

II Piantissimo nodded his head at Sonic's question. "It is a race to the finish flag!" he claimed noisily. "And only one can triumph!"

Sonic scoffed. "And that's totally ME!"

Ignoring Sonic's statement, II Piantissimo went on, "By the way, the current record is 00:35:00."

"00:35:00?!" snorted Sonic. "_Please_, I can get 00:00:00!"

The weirdo guy didn't seem deterred. "Are you at the ready? Then get set...and GOOOOOOOOO!" then he took off at a fast pace. Oh yes, this guy was pretty fast…

…but apparently he wasn't fast enough!

Sonic left him in the dust before the guy could even make five steps! Just as Sonic claimed he would, he reached the flag before the timer could even _start_, which was wickedly awesome! He had touched the flag and showered in the civilians' cheers and glorious feedback.

It took thirty-five seconds for II Piantissimo to reach the flag and he was huffing and puffing like he had just finished running a marathon! Sonic smirked at him in a very cocky manner, gazing at him. "What took ya?" he taunted.

"Phew whew haaah…" panted the weirdo individual. "You are pretty good! You have some speed!"

Sonic guffawed. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Uh…no…" the guy answered with a shake of his head. "Er, ahem…You have grown ever so slightly in my esteem! Slightly!" he revealed.

"Cool!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up, flashing him a happy grin. "Glad to have kicked your butt, Piano!"

II Piantissimo glowered at him. "It's _II Piantissimo_!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Piano!"

"We will meet again! And…goodbye!" the weirdo growled out and shoved a Shine Sprite in Sonic's face. He took off after that, disappearing.

Sonic grabbed the Shine Sprite, chortling in amusement. "That guy was nuts if he thought he was going to beat me, the fastest thing alive! HA!" the blue hedgehog cackled.

That was when the hedgehog heard what everyone there had to say…

"You know, I'm just really not that into sweaty guys…Doot doot DOO!"

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of energy! Admirable!"

"Does anyone have any eggs?"

"Where's the Sand Bird?"

"Special juice, anyone? I've got special juice!"

"So fast, _too_ fast!"

"It's Christmas!"

Sonic gave them all a look, wondering if they were all delusional or something. Turning away, the blue hedgehog shrugged and danced around with the Shine Sprite in his hands, glad that he obtained another one.


	31. Red Coins in the Coral Reef

**Author's Note: **Wow. This took long. More will be posted again.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 6: Red Coins in the Coral Reef**

* * *

"Ummmm, mister? You know where the coral reef is, right? There's something sparkling out there…I'm sure of it," the male Pianta informed the group of five, specifically Mario. "That look in your eyes! I've seen it before! Go get'em!"

Turning around to peer at his companions, Mario questioned, "What do you think, guys? Should we go investigate or something? We could earn another Shine Sprite in the end, and we need those Shine Sprites…"

"I ain't goin'!" Sonic blubbered firmly. "You can't make me get into that water!"

"Wow, the Blooper-surfing legend is terrified of water!" chuckled Silver.

"Shut it, Sil!" threatened Sonic, arms folded across his chest in an annoyed manner.

Silver disobeyed and released a few more chuckles, finding it to be very amusing. Sonic sighed loudly and threw up his hands, trekking off elsewhere, probably to go off and find some chili dogs to eat or something.

"Well, it looks like Sonic won't be joining us to investigate the coral reef!" Pauline pointed out, shrugging her shoulders. "How disappointing!"

"Well, we can't force him," Blaze chattered through a soft sigh. "We can take care of this ourselves and without Sonic's help. Can't we?"

Mario nodded instantly. "Sure we can!"

"Good."

"Let's get to it then!" Pauline exclaimed, holding up a fist with a large smile stuck on her facial features.

So the quartet made their way towards the coral reef, finding a Yoshi Egg on the way there. "Hey!" Silver talked while pointing at the Yoshi Egg. "It's a Yoshi Egg! It looks like it wants a pineapple or something!"

"Ignore it!" Mario blared.

"Why?" Silver gave a disappointed look.

"All the Yoshis always seem to be hungry for some unfathomable reason!" replied Mario.

Blaze stared at him. "How so?"

"Well, they keep saying…FEED ME!" Mario answered while throwing up his hands. "Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and-"

"Okay," Pauline cut him off dryly, seemingly annoyed by Mario's constant rambling. "We get it."

Mario sheepishly laughed.

_Anyway_, the quartet reached the coral reef and began swimming around for the Red Coins that were scattered about the place. Knowing they'd be getting a Shine Sprite out of it, they started collecting all of the Red Coins. While they did that, Sonic was busy roaming the beach and munching on a chili dog that he had found out of the blue.

"Yup, this sure is the life!" the blue hedgehog caterwauled with a large grin.

Suddenly, dozens and dozens of blue and red Cataquacks started dashing towards him, wanting to flip him up into the air. Using his supersonic speed, Sonic zipped and avoided the Cataquacks with ease.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed through a laugh. "You're not catching me that easily!"

Then, all of a sudden, Sonic ran face first into a blue Cataquack. The Cataquack squawked like the duck it was and then grabbed the blue hedgehog with its beak, flipping the poor thing into the air. Sonic howled the entire time.

**[Meanwhile…]**

Sinking low into the clear water, Mario found himself surrounded by orange fish. They swam about while carrying a Blue Coin. Mario just needed that Blue Coin! He loved collecting them blue things! Yup!

"Mario!" shouted Silver. "We're supposed be collecting Red Coins, not Blue Coins! Darn!"

"I know, but I really need these Blue Coins!" Mario yelled back as he snagged the Blue Coin.

Blaze managed to retrieve three Red Coins and Pauline grabbed two of them while she swam around in the water. Silver only found one though. Now they had six Red Coins altogether. While Mario continued to look for Blue Coins, the others found the rest of the Red Coins.

When they met back up, they all celebrated and got a Shine Sprite out of it. They danced and frolicked about in a joyous, zealous way!

"We did it!" Silver cheered.

"We did it!" Pauline repeated.

"Yay!" Mario did a little dance.

Blaze didn't dance, but she was smiling while nodding her head in a happy manner. Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog approached them while wearing an irked expression. He waved at them halfheartedly and shrugged.

"I take it you guys found all of the Red Coins and got a Shine Sprite out of it?" he questioned them curiously and in a long, slow drawl.

"Yeah," Mario responded. "What happened to you?"

Sonic jabbed a thumb in the direction of the oncoming red and blue fray of Cataquacks. "_They_ happened!"

Everyone looked at the Cataquacks that were sprinting towards them and they scrambled like scrambled eggs!


	32. It's Shadow Mario! After Him!

**Author's Note: **You WILL enjoy this chapter, I command you! You will, YOU WILL...just kidding. I don't know if you'll ENJOY it. :)

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 7: It's Shadow Mario! After Him!**

* * *

Pauline strolled along Gelato Beach with a very contemplative expression painting her facial features. She had removed her high heels and allowed her bare feet to touch the sand. Running a hand through her dark hair, she looked up towards the sky and realized that the day was moving into deep evening. As she walked, the pretty woman began to wonder whether or not if they were making good progress in saving Princess Peach and Amy Rose. The female ruminated on what they might be doing right now. Would Bowser and Bowser Jr. harm them? Pauline shook her head, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"No," she breathed. "They wouldn't. After all, Bowser's son had claimed that Peach was his mama and Amy was his aunt. That's still pretty weird, though."

"Weird indeed!" Mario piped up, suddenly appearing beside her with FLUDD strapped to his back as usual. The red plumber was wearing a calm smile and he was fiddling around with his red cap in his gloved hands. "I don't understand how Bowser got his son to believe such a thing! Heck, I didn't even know Bowser had a son! I wonder who the REAL mother is!"

Pauline moved her eyes to the plumber, blinking a few times. She noticed that Mario looked rather different without his red cap. Still, she thought he looked okay without it on too. Both ways suited her, actually. On and off. It was then that she began to recall the time when she and Mario had actually been together. Pauline had actually been Mario's girlfriend once. He used to rescue her from Donkey Kong when Donkey Kong used to have a…_problem_. From there, they just started dating. They had been together for a quite some time, but then they just ended their relationship abruptly.

"I wonder that too…" Pauline softly muttered, her mind elsewhere other than what Mario had said. She was still thinking about the time they shared together while in a romantic relationship. Sure, they had been jubilant and everything. Plus, it seemed as though they had been made for each other, but that just wasn't to be true. There was no problems in their relationship at all. It was just that, they realized that being close friends was much better. They had decided together that they would end their relationship. There weren't any problems or anything at all. It was just that. Pauline didn't mind at all, though, and neither did Mario.

Mario noticed the faraway look in Pauline's eyes and nudged her side with his elbow to get her attention. Pauline turned her eyes on him, blinking several times as if she were snapping out of a trance. "Pauline, you okay? You looked out of it for a moment there."

"I'm fine," Pauline gave him a smile. "Just remembering things from the past. Anyway, when do you think we'll be able to venture into Corona Mountain? I'm sure Princess Peach and Amy Rose are expecting us to come rescue them soon!"

Mario shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll just have to continue collecting the Shine Sprites until we'll be able to get up there, you know?" he answered.

"Alright," commented Pauline.

Suddenly, Silver, Blaze, and Sonic all approached them. Silver and Blaze were discussing about random things and Sonic was eating another chili dog while bragging about how he was the Blooper-surfing legend.

"Hey, guys!" Silver greeted them. "What are you guys doing? Just taking a stroll and stuff?"

"Actually," Sonic began with a playful glint in his eyes. "They're taking a lovers' stroll in the beautiful evening! Mario and Pauline are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Blaze whipped her head around to peer at Mario and Pauline. "Are you both together? Is that true?"

Pauline waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Goodness, no."

"That is certainly NOT true!" yelled Mario while flailing his arms about wildly.

"Buuuuut you _are_ Mario's ex-girlfriend, right?" Silver questioned Pauline, curiosity coloring his voice.

Pauline nodded her head. "That's true."

"Wow!" Silver gawked.

Pauline shrugged.

Mario sighed.

"It's crazy, right?" Sonic remarked, grinning. "Mario used to have a girlfriend!"

Suddenly, before anyone could answer, Shadow Mario zoomed right past them while performing very impressive acrobatic moves, holding his Magic Paintbrush tightly. Everyone released loud gasps at the sight of him!

"It's Shadow Mario! After him!" Silver hollered while pointing a finger.

"I'm on it!" Sonic took off at maximum speed, blowing everyone away who was standing next to him. Blaze hissed like the cat she was and spun wildly in the air, Mario flipped backwards and caught his hat that had flown from his head, Pauline screamed as she went tumbling in the air with her hair flapping about, and Silver flew high up into the sky like a bird that had started flying for the first time.

Sonic the Hedgehog reached Shadow Mario in no time and performed a Sonic Wind move on him. "Sonic Wind!" he announced his attack.

Shadow Mario got swept up in the attack and fell down into the sand. He could see Sonic bounding towards him and he used his Magic Paintbrush to swipe at Sonic's legs. Sonic yelled as he fell down to the ground on his rear. Shadow Mario was on him now, trying to choke the hedgehog with his Magic Paintbrush. Sonic managed to kick the imposter off of him and send him flying. When Shadow Mario landed back on the ground Sonic was rushing him with a series of kicks and punches.

Like a pro, Shadow Mario blocked each and every assault from the blue hedgehog with his Magic Paintbrush. Sonic used his newly obtained powers and caused a mountain of water to splash into Shadow Mario, knocking him down to the ground hard.

"Dang it! This ain't over!" Shadow Mario complained like the little brat he was before dispersing and leaving behind a Shine Sprite.

Instantly, Mario, Pauline, Blaze, and Silver all ran over, having recovered from the blow back Sonic had created with his supersonic speed.

"Did he get away?" Mario asked.

"Yep," Sonic replied while picking up the Shine Sprite. "But we got a Shine Sprite!"

Everyone sighed.


	33. The Watermelon Festival

**Author's Note: **The next chapter, 'The Manta Storm', will be very lengthy. It'll be posted next week, hopefully. I finished all of Serena Beach episodes, but I didn't start the Noki Bay episodes yet! :(

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 8: The Watermelon Festival**

* * *

"The Watermelon Festival is now OOOOOOOOOOOPEN!" yowled the brown Pianta that always greeted them whenever they arrived back in Gelato Beach. He was dancing around in a very jubilant glee. "Why must I stand here? I'd rather be drinking a smoothie!"

A smile formed on Silver's lips and he sighed, imagining a delicious smoothie. "Oh, that sounds so good right now! I really want a smoothie!" Silver tugged on Mario's overalls. "Mario, can we go get a smoothie, please? I bet it'll be all fruity and tasty with all of its wonderful deliciousness!"

"How about a watermelon smoothie?" questioned Pauline, thinking that sounded good right about now. "Or we could have an apple smoothie!"

"An apple smoothie?" Sonic looked at her.

"Yeah!"

"Doesn't sound so tasty to me…"

Blaze gave them all a look and so did Mario. "Well, guys, I am more interested in this Watermelon Festival," she chattered. "I think we should go see what this is all about."

"I'm with ya, Blaze!" Sonic talked as he eyed the Cataquacks walking around the beach. He splashed water at them and they fell backwards, dizzy from the water. After that, the blue hedgehog splashed water upon a Dune Bud, sending the two Cataquacks into the air from the sand that had lurched upwards. They dispersed instantly after that. "Hey!" Sonic laughed. "I found a way on how to kill those annoying Cataquacks!"

Silver clapped his hands. "Alrighty then! Let's get rid of these Cataquacks first and then see what's up with the Watermelon Festival!"

"Why do we have to get rid of the Cataquacks?" Mario wanted to know.

"They're in the way! Duh!" answered Pauline as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. She hurried over to go help the blue hedgehog and Silver annihilate the Cataquacks.

Blaze and Mario stood back and watched. "Mario?" the purple feline spoke.

"Yeah?" Mario looked at her.

"Let's let them handle that while we go see what's up with the Watermelon Festival, yeah?" Blaze conveyed her thoughts that were dancing around her mind.

Mario ruminated about that for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Sure!"

So the plumber and cat left the others and made their way over where some Piantas were standing at. They found out that the Watermelon Festival was some sort of competition. Whoever had the biggest watermelon would be the winner. So far, some competitors had some REALLY big watermelons! It was up to Blaze and Mario to find an even bigger one because the prize for winning the Watermelon Festival was none other than a Shine Sprite!

"Well, it looks like we have to find an even bigger watermelon!" Blaze declared while moving away from the place, peering around with her eyes. She could see Sonic, Pauline, and Silver all scattering around the beach and desperately trying to get rid of all of the vexing Cataquacks. They weren't going to be done any time soon!

"Let's check up the hill," suggested Mario.

And that's exactly what they did. The duo made it up the hill with complete ease and without being tossed around by the Cataquacks up there. They found an enormous watermelon just sitting up there waiting for them! It was HUGE! Now all they had to do was figure out how they were going to get it down without smashing it or anything.

"How in the world do we even get this gigantic thing down there?!" gaped Mario.

Blaze eyed a path that lead back to the Watermelon Festival, but it appeared to be difficult if they were to roll the giant watermelon along it. Well, there was no other way, so they had to do it. "We could have Silver use his psychokinesis to move the watermelon, but he's currently busy at the moment…"

"I guess there's no way around it then…" Mario sighed while shrugging his shoulders. He placed his gloved hands upon the big watermelon and started rolling it along the path in front of them, making sure not to roll it too fast. Blaze was in front of him while walking backwards, just in case Mario lost a hold on it and it went rolling about on its own.

It took quite some time and the watermelon kept trying to roll away from them. It was like it had a mind of its own! However, Blaze and Mario, due to their awesome teamwork, managed to get the overgrown watermelon down below and to the Watermelon Festival. Now all they had to do was get it across the bridge and stuff.

"The Watermelon Festival is about to end! Hurry, hurry!" a pink Pianta woman informed them while doing some kind of slow dance. "Good luck and…doo doo!"

"I think I have the biggest watermelon right now…" bragged a Noki man. "But what'll I do if someone brings a bigger one?! Oh no!"

"So how's about it?" asked a blue Pianta. "Mine's the biggest, right? I mean, right?" he was standing next to his own big watermelon, but it wasn't as big as the one Mario and Blaze found. "This thing is in the bag, man! I'm in the bag! Wah ha ha har!"

A pink Pianta lady peered at them. "The guy next to me forced a coin on me, and then…" she frowned. "Well, he made me switch watermelons with him. Yeah! Mine was so much bigger than his! What a meanie!"

"Why did you do it then…?" Mario wondered, thinking that to be a little silly.

Blaze shrugged. "Let's just get this thing over there so we can win."

Mario complied with the female's wishes and started rolling the giant watermelon across the bridge with Blaze's help. When they got it over there, a brown Pianta guy stared in complete shock and awe.

"Whoa! Now that's a big ol' watermelon like I've never seen!" he shouted out in surprise while staring at the hug watermelon. "I don't even need to get out the caliper for this one! You win!" he finished.

Then…Mario and Blaze's beautiful watermelon was suddenly shredded up and made into a smoothie where everyone drank and frolicked about. A Shine Sprite was given to them and Blaze took it in both hands, sighing sullenly.

"What's the matter?" Mario questioned her. "Aren't you happy that we got a shine Sprite?"

"I am…it's just…" Blaze sighed again.

"Just what?"

"Our beautiful watermelon was shredded up and made into a smoothie!" responded Blaze in a very disappointed manner. "That was such a beautiful watermelon, Mario!"

Mario raised his eyebrows at her.


	34. The Manta Storm

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! Life, you know. Life gets in the way!

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 1: The Manta Storm**

* * *

The quintet of interesting characters made their departure from Gelato Beach for good this time, promising to return another day. Now, however, they needed to make their way to a new location. They traveled through Delfino Plaza in search of this location and then Mario mentioned something about Sirena Beach, which was where the hotel was and where they had been supposed to stay originally before he got arrested and forced to clean the ENTIRE island. Anyway, Silver found two Shine Sprites throughout Delfino Plaza and now the quintet was just trying to figure out a way on how to get to Sirena Beach from where they were. Like Peach had said before, none of the boats were even running! Plus, the boats that _were_ running were not set on going to faraway places like Sirena Beach, etc.

"Well, now I'm bored!" Silver complained as they strolled through Delfino Plaza. "Where in the world are we supposed to go? I feel so bamboozled!"

Sonic whipped around in the other hedgehog's direction to gaze at him with immense curiosity. "Huh? What does bamboozled mean? You really say some pretty odd things, Silver…" the blue hedgehog trailed off, not sure of what to say after that.

"He said 'hoodwinked' before too, which was kind of strange," Blaze pointed out with her arms folded across her chest. She was currently trekking alongside Pauline with Mario on Pauline's other side. "Do people actually still use that word nowadays?" she really wanted to know.

"Uh, _yeah_!" Sonic responded instantly, jogging to speed things up a little. He simply _hated_ moving slow! "Silver is living proof of that, Blaze!"

Silver huffed and crossed his arms. "Can you all stop talking about me while I'm standing right here? It's kind of rude, you know?"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it…" Pauline put in some words, peering at the offended hedgehog. "I mean, they weren't speaking ill of you."

"Yes they were!"

"If you say so…"

Mario released a loud sigh and peered around with his eyes, grabbing the attention of his friends. The red plumber brought his gaze upwards and saw a large red pipe sticking out of one of the roofs of the buildings that decorated Delfino Plaza. There was a massive pineapple stuck inside of it that couldn't possibly be moved with bare hands.

"Do you guys see that?" Mario asked the gang, pointing a gloved finger at what he was staring at. He had stopped his wending to look at it too.

Sonic halted and turned in that direction, eyeing the giant pineapple sticking out of the large, red pipe. "I see it! Man, how come we never noticed this before?"

"I have no clue…" trailed Blaze in a pondering manner.

"I don't know!" Pauline shrugged.

"_I_ saw it!" exclaimed Silver while waving his hands in the air as if he was trying to get a teacher's attention in a school classroom and everything.

He went unheard.

"Let's go see if we can move it!" Sonic blared, easily running up the side of the building with his supersonic speed and landing in front of the thing. Immediately, he grabbed the giant pineapple with his hands and tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge at all! "Guys, get up here and help me!"

Mario breathed out. "I doubt this is gonna work, but whatever you say, hedgehog," the red-capped man used his impressive acrobatic skills to get on top of the building and he stood next to the blue hedgehog, gripping the pineapple.

"PULL IT!" Sonic hollered.

At once, Mario and Sonic pulled at the enormous pineapple, but it still wouldn't move an inch! Taking a step back, Mario blinked a few times at the overgrown fruit stuck in the Pipe. "That is so…weird!"

"Tell me about it!" yapped Sonic, hands on his hips as he glared at the pineapple.

"It looks like you both are in need of some assistance!" Pauline graced the two males with her presence, using her wind abilities to get up on top of the building. She gently landed between Sonic and Mario and placed her delicate hands onto the giant fruit that was stuck in the red Pipe. "Come on, guys."

Obeying, Mario and Sonic grabbed a hold of the pineapple and then, simultaneously, all three individuals yanked and pulled relentlessly on the pineapple. The huge thing _still_ wouldn't move at all! It was very frustrating!

"How is this even possible?" Pauline wondered.

"I guess we aren't strong enough!" rambled Mario, throwing up his hands.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't say that, dude!"

Suddenly, Silver was on the other side of the pineapple, ready to offer some of his assistance. "I'm here to help!" he claimed, grabbing the pineapple with his gloved hands. "Just tell me when to pull!"

Without a word, Mario, Sonic, and Pauline put grips on the pineapple like before. All four of them counted to three before jerking on the pineapple with all their might and strength. When they got tuckered out, they noticed that the large pineapple STILL did not move!

"Wow, it's REALLY stuck in there!" Silver observed wonderingly. "How did even get in there in the first place?!"

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Pauline, hands gripping her hips firmly. She appeared to be a bit ireful at the moment due to their unsuccessful attempts at getting the overgrown pineapple out of the Pipe.

"Use my strength."

Blaze the Cat had used an Axel Jump to get on top of the building and she was now standing next to Silver on the other side of the pineapple. She placed her hands onto the fruit and moved her eyes to her friends. "Let's do this."

"Right! With Blaze's help, we might actually have a chance at removing this annoying plant from this Pipe!" caterwauled Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mario gave him a look. "Uh, it's a fruit-"

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Sonic cut him off in a horrendous yell, not wanting to feel embarrassed for calling the pineapple a plant.

_Anyway_, the five characters immediately started yanking and pulling on the colossal pineapple. They put all of their strength into it and struggled while doing so. It was like they were fighting an epic battle, a battle that they were failing to succeed in victory. Their muscles screamed in pain, their fingers became numb, and perspiration began to cover their entire being.

"Grrrrr….! This is one tough pineapple!"

"It's REALLY stuck in there, guys!"

"Come on! I think it's MOVING!"

"Keep pulling, keep pulling!"

"Don't give up!"

However, they _had_ to give up because they no longer had the strength to pull on the irritating pineapple anymore. When they released the pineapple, they all collapsed onto their rears while panting wearily. The interesting individuals soon came to the realization that the pineapple did not move at all. Their minds had been playing tricks on them, it seemed.

"Wow! This is a load of trash!" Sonic ranted, shakily getting to his feet and glowering dangerously at the pineapple. "Man, what do we have to do? EAT IT?!"

That statement gave Mario a brilliant idea! A smile formed on his lips and he looked at his companions, truly jolly. "Sonic, you just gave me an awesome idea!"

Sonic's ears twitched in elation. "Really?!"

"Yes!"

Pauline put her attention on the red plumber. "What is the idea, Mario?"

"Yeah!" Silver put in. "Tell us!"

"I'd like to know as well," commented Blaze as she frowned at the overgrown pineapple that was still impossibly stuck in the red Pipe.

Mario sighed and pointed at a Yoshi Egg that was on top of another structure. It seemed that the Yoshi wanted some bananas. "I really don't like the sound of this plan, but I say we have Yoshi eat the pineapple! I'm sure he'll be able to eat it right up!"

"That's a great plan!" Silver exclaimed, grinning.

"But how come you don't like the sound of it?" questioned Blaze.

Mario sighed again. "Well, every time I get a Yoshi, the Yoshi always complains about eating and whatnot! It keeps going on and on saying…FEED ME!" the plumber mimicked the Yoshi's tone, pretending to be the Yoshi.

"That's so true, Mario!" Sonic yawped, nodding his head. "I remember the Yoshi I rode back in Pinna Park! That Yoshi just kept on!"

Pauline giggled at them. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad, boys!"

"IT WAS!"

Ignoring their ramblings, Pauline jumped down from the building and found some bananas quickly. She got it to the Yoshi Egg and the Yoshi immediately hatched, devouring the bananas rapidly. It ate like it didn't eat in months! The Yoshi was pink and Pauline really thought it was a cute little guy. She wasted no time in getting atop its back and petting the top of its head.

"So cute!" she cooed.

The pink Yoshi looked at her. "That was some scrumptious bananas you gave me there!" he exclaimed loudly. "They were rich with deliciousness and grown to perfection! Those bananas were fresh too and, you know what?"

"What…?" wondered Pauline.

"I want some more!"

Pauline hesitated before responding. "Um…I'm sorry, but you can't right now. At the moment, you have to get me over there onto that other building where my friends are," helping the Yoshi out, Pauline pointed a slender finger at where her friends were standing.

"I am hungry!" Yoshi whined, stomping around and throwing a fit. "Can't you hear my belly growling? FEED ME!"

Before Pauline could even reply, the pink Yoshi jumped into the air and flicked out its abnormally long tongue, snatching a green bird out of the air and eating it whole. A coin popped out and Pauline grabbed it out of the air, surprise written all over her face at the Yoshi's actions.

"Couldn't have been that bad, Pauline?" Sonic repeated the female's earlier words while wearing a smug expression. His arms were folded over his chest, much like Shadow always did.

"Yeah," Mario added, copying the blue hedgehog's smug actions.

Pauline rolled her eyes at the two males while trying to control the pink Yoshi who was still snapping its freakishly long tongue at the green birds that flew around. "Okay, okay! Maybe it's a bit difficult to control the Yoshi!" she admitted.

"Maybe?" Sonic and Mario simultaneously blared.

"Yeah!"

Mario and Sonic both gave her a look.

"I want to ride a Yoshi one day!" Silver randomly input, smiling down at Pauline who was on top of the Yoshi's back. He thought it was quite fascinating. "It must be so cool!"

"My mind has come to the conclusion that this would not be very pleasing, Silver…" Blaze informed him seriously as she watched the pink Yoshi run around and disobey poor Pauline. "Why is this Yoshi so incompetent? Pauline caused it to hatch so it should obey her out of respect! It's absurd that it's displaying such heinous and childish antics!"

Silver glanced at the purple feline. "Those are some big words, Blaze!"

"Huh?" the feline looked at him.

"Never mind!"

Eventually, Pauline got the Yoshi up there with everyone, promising that there was an even better scrumptious meal up there waiting for them. At first, the Yoshi thought the scrumptious meal was her _friends_ and everyone scrambled like scrambled eggs! Fortunately, before Yoshi could swallow up a blue hedgehog, a red plumber, a purple feline, and a silver hedgehog, Pauline corrected the pink Yoshi and told it that the giant pineapple was the delicious treat!

"Oh my…" Yoshi gazed at the pineapple in harmonious awe, hands clasping together as its eyes sparkled. "That looks so mouthwateringly scrumptious! Oooooh, I am SO famished! I am going to eat it right now!"

"Go for it," Sonic told it, waving a hand.

Mario nodded immediately. "Yeah, hurry up about it too!" he no longer wanted to be around the crazed Yoshi that had attempted to eat them.

So, the hungry Yoshi released its long tongue and wrapped it around the mountainous pineapple. Without any delay, the dinosaur pulled the vast fruit into its mouth and swallowed it without chewing. To everyone's great happiness, the way into the red Pipe was cleared!

"Yes! This is great!" Silver cheered and grabbed Blaze's hands, dancing around with her. Blaze was surprised by the hedgehog's actions, but smiled and danced with him.

"Now we can get in there!" chattered Sonic as he peered down into the Pipe, seeing colorful Goop inside. Once he saw that, he was starting to have second thoughts about jumping in there.

Pauline removed herself from the Yoshi's back and the pink Yoshi collapsed onto its side, belly all fat from eating so much green birds, bananas, and an overgrown pineapple. A smile appeared on the ravishing woman's face as she gazed at the Yoshi. "You look all full now!"

"I may look full, but I am still hungry!" the Yoshi exclaimed suddenly, getting to its feet and wobbling unsteadily with its giant tummy.

"Oh, great," Mario sarcastically remarked, shaking his head. "The Yoshi won't stop eating until its stomach pops like a balloon!"

Sonic laughed. "Hey, that's a good one!"

"I was being serious though…" trailed the red plumber.

"It was still funny!" Sonic retorted, shrugging.

"FEED ME!"

Not wanting to hear the Yoshi any longer and definitely not wanting to feed the thing, the five heroes leapt into the Pipe and disappeared within its goopy-ness!

**[Sirena Beach]**

So beautiful Sirena Beach was, which was a marvelous place located on the island's south coast, right behind Pinna Park. 'Sirena' was similar to the word 'serene' which complemented the beautiful place perfectly. Sirena Beach was famous for being the home of Hotel Delfino, a well-known four-star hotel and seaside resort. The outside of the place featured three pools filled with water, torches to illuminate the place at night, two cabanas for refreshments, as well as some terraces for sun-bathing. It was also widely known for its impressive sunsets.

Currently, the wonderful Sirena Beach was bathed in the sun's deep evening light, but there was something terribly wrong. Though the place _did_ contain immense beauty, there was disgusting turquoise Electric Goop all over the beautiful place! Plus, the glorious Hotel Delfino was nowhere to be seen! The thick and nasty turquoise substance was covering some inhabitants like Nokis and Piantas. Some Piantas, which were employees were seen trying to clean up the place, but were having a very difficult time doing so!

"Why does such a beautiful place have to be ruined by goop?" Pauline questioned softly, hand on her chest as she gazed at the nastiness that made the place ugly. "And where is the hotel? I don't see it anywhere!"

"It's probably the Electric Goop doing all of this," Mario said while surveying the area. "There's Nokis and Piantas covered in the stuff too!"

Blaze shook her head. "This is unacceptable."

Sonic slammed a fist into his open palm. "Bowser's kid has gone way too far this time!"

"But how do we know this was his doing?" queried Silver as he gazed sullenly at the place.

Nobody had an answer for that one.

Anyway, Sonic dashed over to some crates and broke them with a few Ground Pounds, receiving some Coins and gaining a Life Shroom. While the blue hedgehog did that, Mario started cleaning up some of the mess with FLUDD. As the red plumber used FLUDD, he began to wonder why the device didn't talk all that much.

Silver and Blaze started speaking to the inhabitants and wondered what they had to say. Pauline, however, was helping Mario clean up the place.

"What a cool-looking sunset. Spectacular!" a male Noki said to Silver and Blaze.

"I heard this was a great hotel!" exclaimed a Noki woman who was standing next to the male Noki. "I can't wait to see my room."

Moving away from the two Nokis, Silver and Blaze made their way over to a Pianta who was underneath an umbrella selling smoothies and other juices. She was yellow and was wearing some glasses. "I don't know why, but this was a safe place when goop fell…"

"That's so horrible…" trailed Silver, downcast.

"It is," agreed Blaze.

After that, the cat and hedgehog moved over to a different Pianta, which was a man with a mustache. "I was under the roof, so I didn't get drenched in slime."

Silver and Blaze exchanged more words with the Pianta guy before moving on towards the main area where the hotel was supposed to be. As they got closer, they began to hear two screaming Piantas that were directing all of their rage at another Pianta.

"Wha…what? WHAT? The hotel's vanished? What does that mean?!" a Pianta man hollered out, choleric.

"Hey! What's going on!" the Pianta's wife screamed like an uncontrollable banshee. "What's this nonsense? You! Fix it! Now!" she was screaming at the other Pianta that was standing in front of them.

Blaze and Silver put their gaze on the hotel manager that the two Piantas were screaming and yelling at. He looked incredibly distressed and helpless. It seemed he had no idea of what to do. He looked so lost…

"Sir, are you okay?" Silver questioned him in concern.

"Oh, please tell me my nightmare is over!" wailed the hotel manager. "You can save me!"

Blaze gave him a look. "What? What makes you think we can save you?"

"Of course we can save him, Blaze!"

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why, but you just look very…capable to me," the hotel manager responded to the purple feline's question, solemn and with hope shining within his eyes.

Silver was flattered. "Thank you for the compliment!"

"Silver, shush," Blaze sharply commented, giving the Pianta manager her full attention. "Tell me what's going on. What caused all of this?"

"Listen…it all started around noon. This giant manta-shaped…thing showed up," the hotel manager conveyed. "It was this paper-thin…floating silhouette."

Silver's eyes got big. "Paper-thin floating silhouette? That's freaky!"

"Hush, Silver!"

"Yes, Blaze…"

The Pianta manager went on. "It came and covered the hotel grounds in this electric goop," he gestured towards the turquoise goop covering some of the area. "Then…Oh, the horror! My beautiful hotel! My poor building!"

"Wh-What happened…?!" Silver prompted, uneasy.

"It sank in the middle of that awful ooze! Why me?! WHY?" the hotel manager was having a breakdown as he collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing right then and there. "Now I've got the staff cleaning up, but where's my hotel? What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and…" he trailed off as a sound entered everyone's ears.

It sounded truly horrifying and the noise was indescribable! It could not be explained in words and it was just truly horrendous. Turning around, Blaze and Silver could see a giant creature approaching (Phantamanta!). It was manta-shaped just like the hotel manager had described! It was completely made out of nothing and looked like a phantom and it appeared to be highly dangerous! As it moved towards them, it left a trail of Electric Goop behind.

"AIIIIGH! It's back!" howled the hotel manager, fright coloring his facial features. "That gossamer ghoul! Do something!" he was truly terrified!

"What do we do?!" Silver exclaimed.

"I am unsure, Silver," Blaze replied, watching.

Suddenly, Pauline jogged over to them, her eyes wild with fear and perplexity. "What is that thing, you guys?!"

"It's the thing that's been making a mess here on Sirena Beach!" answered Silver frantically.

Mario, who was further away with Sonic at his side, could see the oncoming Phantamanta. It was moving slowly towards them and leaving a lot of dangerous goop behind! Acting quickly, Mario used FLUDD and sprayed the creature. Once he did, however, electricity cackled all over the thing's body and it wriggled about, obviously not finding this to be pleasant.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Sonic observed, taking a fighting stance. "How do we defeat it?!"

Suddenly, as Mario continued to spray the thing with water, Phantamanta replicated into mini Phantamantas! FLUDD started talking about this immediately. "Spraying it with water causes it to divide!" he announced loudly.

"Cool! Then what?" Sonic demanded to know, clearly bamboozled.

"I…guess you keep spraying it with water?" FLUDD suggested unsurely.

Sonic shrugged and thrust a hand out towards the waves off into the horizon. Conjuring the water within, Sonic brought the liquid over and doused the mini Phantamantas with it while Mario took care of the main Phantamanta. While that was happening, Silver, Blaze, and Pauline all jumped into the action, wholly willing to give their assistance.

Suddenly, Pauline accidentally stepped in some Electric Goop and immediately started getting electrocuted. She screamed in pain as the horrible sensation coursed throughout her body and she tried to move, but couldn't. Her black hair stuck up in odd angles, disarray.

"Pauline!" exclaimed Sonic and Silver.

Silver levitated over to the woman and touched her, but also was affected by the electricity. Gritting his teeth, the hedgehog from the future got electrocuted just like Pauline. When the terrible sensation was over, the two of them were both covered in turquoise goop.

"That hurt really bad…" Silver groaned, feeling weak.

"I know…" Pauline trembled, her knees shaking. She felt like she was going to fall down at any moment.

Sonic surveyed the both of them and said, "You guys just sit this one out while Mario, Blaze, and I take care of this mess! Besides, you both look like you're about to pass out! That must've hurt!"

"IT DID!"

Eventually, Sonic, Mario and Blaze all worked together to continue to make Phantamanta turn into mini Phantamantas. They repeated this process several times. When the Phantamantas got really tiny, they dispersed with one drop of water. So, it took a while, but they managed to defeat Phantamanta. As soon as that was done, the brilliant Hotel Delfino rose up from beneath the ground and all of the goop disappeared. A Shine Sprite burst out of the large building and floated above everyone's heads.

"Wha…what? The hotel's back? This is just crazy!" the Pianta man before yowled loudly. He sounded genuinely surprised as if he hadn't seen the battle that just took place.

"Hey! What is this?" his wife screeched wildly, irked and vexed. "Is this a prank? Don't try to fool me!"

"You guys did it!" Pauline yawped as she smoothed down her dark hair.

Sonic struck a pose beside Mario. "We sure did!"

"Yup!" added Mario.

"That was amazing, you guys!" Silver caterwauled, a smile touching his face.

Blaze gave a nod. "Nothing will ever be a match for me," she bragged.

The hotel manager suddenly sprinted over to them, an elated expression dancing upon his features. "Fantastic! You're amazing! You're all my heroes! I was just flapping my gums about getting rid of that thing…" he said. "I didn't believe you'd actually do it!"

"Believe it, pal!" the speedster commented.

Anyway, Mario cleaned some goop off of a Noki couple and they both gave him Blue Coins, which made Mario incredibly happy. Still not knowing what the red plumber needed the Blue Coins for, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu used his wonderful speed to go over to the Shine Sprite that was still floating about.

Sonic grabbed it and then held it up proudly, grinning from ear to ear. He whistled and then declared, "That was cool!"


	35. The Hotel Lobby's Secret

**Author's Note: **Updates are every Sunday. Sorry. Life.

* * *

**Super Mario Sunshine Adventure**

**Episode 2: The Hotel Lobby's Secret**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry. So very sorry. Really, awfully sorry. I just work here. I don't know anything. So, please don't yell."

"Listen to me! We're not going to stand for this! No no NO!"

"Wha…what? We STILL can't go in? What's going on?"

The husband and wife Piantas were still rambling and ranting on and on, but this time they were screaming and yelling in choleric rage to one of the Pianta employees. The employee didn't know anything of what was going on or why they couldn't enter Hotel Delfino yet, but they simply didn't want to listen!

"Please, I don't know anything! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry DOESN'T cut it! I WANT TO GO IN RIGHT NOW!"

"What in the world is going on? Better tell us!"

Sonic suddenly cut in front of the screaming married couple and the employee, holding up his gloved hands in both of their directions. "Would you all just calm down for a moment? Yelling isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"Agreed!" Pauline piped up from where she was, running her fingers through her own hair in an attempt to comb it out. "You're constant yelling is hurting my ears!"

The Pianta woman looked outraged by Pauline's claim and balled her hands into tight fists at her sides. "You don't understand anything, you wench! WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE MY VACATION RUINED!" she screamed furiously.

Pauline appeared to be very offended. "What did you just call me?"

"A wench!"

"_What_?!"

"What? Do you have cotton in your ears or something? I called you a WENCH!"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare me? HOW DARE ME?! Ha! Go throw yourself over a cliff, you broad!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

Hearing them bicker about something completely unnecessary and useless, Silver introduced his palm to his face and breathed out a dramatic sigh. "Is this ever going to end?" he asked his comrades.

"Who knows?" muttered Mario.

"This arguing isn't going to get anybody anywhere…" trailed Sonic.

"This is ridiculous!" Blaze exclaimed while throwing up her hands. "This is so pointless and it doesn't make any sense whatsoever. This has to be stopped because this is a complete waste of time!"

Silver nodded. "I so agree with you, Blaze!"

Blaze said nothing to that.

Turning away from the sight and trying to block out the bickering of Pauline and the Pianta woman, Mario peered at the hotel manager in a very questionable manner.

"Hey! Ummmmm…It's Mario, right?" the hotel manager asked. "Yeah. Mario."

"That's-a me! Mario!" the red plumber confirmed with a big grin.

The Pianta simpered. "Listen, I, uh, have a feeling you can help me out again…" he revealed a bit nervously with uncertainty in his tone of voice. "See, the hotel, it's…Well, it's full of…It's full of ghosts!"

"Ghosts?!" Mario yapped.

"What about ghosts?" Sonic questioned as he walked over, eyeing the hotel manager.

"He just told me that the hotel is full of ghosts!" Mario responded rapidly.

"That's scary!" talked Silver as he approached them.

"That must be the reason why they won't let anybody in," Blaze figured it out.

The hotel manager nodded. "So, well, could you maybe…Look, just come inside, please. I can tell you're a miracle worker. Don't be so modest."

"Modest?" Sonic snorted. "I'm the Blooper-surfing legend AND the fastest thing alive!"

Everyone groaned at this, but entered the hotel. Silver had to drag Pauline away from the Pianta woman because they were about to get into a brawl.

Once they were in the hotel, their vision was instantly met with the sight of numerous Boos floating around the hotel lobby. There were pink ones too and all of the Boos looked like they were in some kind of trance with drool constantly dripping down from their hideous mouths. They looked similar to the Boos that had occupied Luigi's fake mansion.

Silver suddenly pulled away from the group and spun around in a circle while gesturing everywhere with his hands. He gave them a big smile and started talking, "Welcome to Hotel Delfino!" he started in a loud voice. "This glorious hotel features several rooms, a pool room, a fruit bar, restrooms and a big casino which can also be visited. There is also a mazy attic from which more rooms can be accessed!"

Everyone gave him a look.

"How in the Chaos Emeralds did you know that?" Sonic wanted to know, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently while expecting an immediate response.

Silver chortled. "I read it from a brochure I obtained before Blaze and I arrived at Isle Delfino!"

"Oh…"

"Yep!"

Huffing, Pauline gazed around at all of the Boos in mild fear and disgust. Fear because she didn't like Boos and disgust because of the drool that constantly poured from their nasty mouths. "Wh-What are we gonna do about these Boos?" she asked her comrades.

"Darn! If only we had the Poltergust 3000 Luigi told me all about!" Mario complained, bringing a hand up to his chin in deep rumination.

"Why don't you try squirting it with water?" FLUDD suggested out of the blue.

Shrugging, Mario did just that, spraying one of the Boos with FLUDD. The water did nothing to cease the Boo's movements and it just kept on floating around. Mario tried jumping on its head and it seemed to do something, but Mario suffered some damage during the process. He lost one piece of his Life, but he found a coin that replenished what he lost.

"I am not trying that again…" Mario mumbled out.

Sonic darted all over the lobby, searching for clues and everything. "There's nothing out of the ordinary here. Well, except for the freaky Boos flying all over the place!"

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick," Pauline declared while hurrying over to one of the restrooms that the hotel lobby contained.

"Me too…" Blaze remarked as she followed the ravishing woman into the bathroom.

Once inside, the girls did their business and then washed their hands side by side in the sinks. "This adventure has been so long, but fun," Pauline commented with a small and serene smile as she washed her hands.

"I agree," Blaze said through a sigh. "Still, I was just hoping for a nice and calming adventure with Silver. I didn't plan for any of this nonsense to happen."

"Which reminds me…" Pauline started as she turned the sink off. She grabbed some paper towels and began drying her hands. "Are you and Silver an item?"

Blaze almost choked on her saliva at the sudden and unexpected query from the black haired female. Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, Blaze gave her a dangerous expression. "_No_, we are not," she replied firmly and shook her head. "Silver and I are not an item and we never will be."

"But don't you want to be?" asked Pauline while raising her eyebrows. She was through with washing her hands and she tossed the paper towels into a trash bin. "I mean, you and Silver seem so close. You two would look so cute together and everything, you know."

The purple feline sighed through her nose and started drying her hands off, giving Pauline a look. "Look, Pauline, Silver is my best friend. It…it would be too weird if we were suddenly together. Besides…" Blaze muttered out. "…he doesn't like me in such a way."

Laughter escaped Pauline's lips and she shook her head in amusement. "Blaze, Silver likes you more than a friend! I've spoken to him and it seems like it is so!" she informed the cat. "I know he likes you in that special way. It's so obvious!"

"He…does?" Blaze felt vivacious inside. Her heartbeat increased in its speed and she experienced lightheadedness. She really didn't know how to explain this feeling she got from just so little information.

Pauline bobbed her head in a nod, smiling widely. "Yup!" she answered, popping the 'P' in the word. "Silver really does like you. His feelings towards you go beyond friendship. I can very much tell."

"How so?" Blaze wanted to know, putting her gloves back on and folding her arms.

"I used to be in love once," Pauline responded, shrugging.

Blaze frowned. "Used to?"

"Yes," Pauline answered. "Didn't anyone tell you that Mario and I used to be an item? We were in a romantic relationship once."

"Oh…"

"Yup!" Pauline shrugged.

Blaze reluctantly asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Pauline replied simply with immense nonchalance. "He and I both just realized that our relationship wasn't going to work out. Sure, we were in love, but…it wasn't _true_ love. So we broke it off and decided to be close friends instead."

"And you're fine with that? Both of you?"

"Perfectly fine!"

Blaze thought that was pretty interesting, but her mind went back to Silver. Did he really like her in that way? Blaze was sure her feelings went beyond friendship as well, but would their relationship not work out like Pauline's and Mario's? Blaze really didn't want that to happen if they did get into a relationship. Thinking about relationships made the cat's head hurt!

"Ugh…" Blaze's features morphed into a frown.

"You okay?" Pauline asked in concern.

"Let's talk about this later…"

"Huh? Oh…okay then!"

Then the two females exited the bathroom.

**[The guys…]**

Mario, Sonic, and Silver all found a way to get up to the second and third floors. Mario found that if the pink Boos were sprayed with water then they'd turn into pink platforms. They used these pink platforms to get up to the third floor and found a golden Boo statue with an open mouth. There was something odd about it, too. Anyway, the males all jumped into the golden Boo statue's mouth and found themselves in a Secret Stage! Shadow Mario had taken FLUDD once again from Mario.

"Do you think the girls are looking for us?" Silver wanted to know as he gazed at the stage ahead of them. "I mean, they might leave the bathroom and realize that we're gone! They might freak out!"

Sonic held up a finger. "Blaze doesn't freak out!"

"Pauline does!" Mario added, remembering the time when they were in Ricco Harbor and there had been a spider on Pauline's back. She went _berserk_!

"Okay, okay. Let's get this over with!" the hedgehog from the future remarked and jumped onto some Brick Blocks. He immediately started running along the Brick Blocks, having a blast and fully ready to face the challenges ahead!

Sonic instantly followed. "Wait for me, buddy!"

"Don't leave me behind!" yipped Mario as he followed right behind Sonic. He wasn't able to keep up because of Sonic's crazy speed.

Along the path, Strollin' Stues were present. When their eyes made contact with the three heroes, they immediately started bounding towards them, squeaking and everything.

"Hah!" Silver let out a wordless cry as he performed his Psycho Shock move on the Strollin' Stues. The Strollin' Stues were all immobilized by the attack.

Sonic came in with a chuckle and finished the Strollin' Stues off with a Homing Attack. Coins were left on the ground and Mario picked those up, stashing them away in his invisible pockets. Next, there was no more path to follow and they were forced to go up. Flipping in the air, Mario reached the Brick Block above and stood on top of it. Silver levitated up to it and helped Sonic up there too.

Now they were faced with a big Watermelon Block. The red-capped hero climbed on top of the Watermelon Block and used a Ground Pound on it, destroying it. Watermelon insides splattered across everyone, including Mario, Sonic, and Silver.

Licking the watermelon juice off of his lips, Silver said, "Yummy!"

"Thanks a lot, Mario! Now I'm all sticky!" complained Sonic as he shook out his blue fur.

Mario shrugged. "It was in the way!"

"We could have easily jumped over it and left it alone!"

"…so?"

Sonic stared at him. "Let's just keep moving…"

So, the trio ran along some more Brick Blocks, coming across some Soarin' Stues! The Soarin' Stues were flying about back and forth, trying to hinder their progress. Silver, however, wouldn't let that happen!

"How about this? Take this!" Shirubā za Hejjihoggu threw a couple of Psychic Knives at the Soarin' Stues, obliterating them right on the spot!

The Soarin' Stues were never to be seen again…

"Looks like I'm on a roll!" Silver chortled happily.

Sonic watched Silver thoughtfully, hands on his hips. "You know, I noticed that you've repeated lines from previous video games that we were in."

"Huh?" Silver gave him a flummoxed look.

"Nothing!"

Anyway, there was now a gap in front of them. Silver used a Teleport Dash to get across while Sonic simply jumped. Mario used his acrobatic skills to get across. Then they had to go up again. Mario smashed some Brick Blocks and then they were able to jump from wall to wall to get to the top. Once up there, the red plumber Ground Pounded into some more Watermelon Blocks for no reason.

"Look! Sand Blocks up ahead!" Silver announced, pointing a finger in front of them.

"This should be easy!" Sonic remarked, stretching out his legs and getting ready for a super duper run!

_Anyway_, the trio of males reached the end in no time. The stage wasn't all that hard for them, honestly. At the end, the Shine Sprite waited for them as well as a Strollin' Stu. Sonic easily got rid of it with a Sonic Wind and Mario grabbed the Shine Sprite with a large smile stuck on his face.

"Yahoo!" Mario cheered in elation.

"Too easy, piece of cake!" Sonic did some breakdancing on the ground.

"Not bad all in all," Silver commented, nodding his head in pure satisfaction.


End file.
